The Phoenix of Fairytail
by shadowalkz
Summary: Follow the adventure of a boy who wish to seek a place which he can call home and people who he can call family. Little did he knew the outcome will change the rest of his life. He will become a legend because he is the phoenix of Fairytail... Okay bad summary but please give it a try okay?
1. prologue

Hey there guys. This is my first time writing a fic. So you can call me a newbie or a noobie for all i care but please at least give me your thoughts about my work. Looking forward to it. So yeah here we go. Oh yeah I don't own fairy tail

**Note : For the new readers, i'm sorry... If this fic seems lame at first because of my immature writing, but please just keep reading, things will get better from chapter 5. I assure you that, Because i learned of how to become better starting from that point...Thank you...**

The Phoenix of Fairy tail

The world, a paradise for the livings due to its features; I mean where else can you find a place for you to live and be with your friends and family? Whether all living beings realize it or not it's in deeply buried within their instincts a strong need to protect it. It's a need that one must do and will do anything for it. But for all great instincts such as this, there will be conflict as to who it truly belongs. Humans typically being blind with greed, desire , pride and thirst for power. With this in thought we can always conclude that there will be a struggle among them. Which is the reason right now that a woman probably in her early 30s is holding an infant across the battle field, which also explains why she is covered with bruises and cuts, her long wavy blue hair covered her face hiding deep green eyes, the armour she wore torn and shred akin to a piece of rag, on her back there's a deep wound as a result of being stabbed by a bastard sword.

She rested herself on a big tree refusing to give up to her fatal wounds, at least not until she can find someone to look after her child, little did she know that the one who will look after her child would not be a someone.

".. *pant* .. *pant*. dont worry dear we have gone out of that cataclysm. "She smiled to the child she was carrying, the child looked up toward her with a grin on his face the child seemingly unaware about the fact that his birth mother is dying. "He.. He.. You are just like your goof headed father with that stupid grin of his… *pant*... *pant* but… That is why I love that smile so much…" to her these smiles and perhaps grins are her heaven. The requip mage slowly burst to tears "I'm sorry… "She said between sobs

"I really wished I can be there for you … I love... You… "She muttered as she slowly kissed her child's forehead with her warm lips that were slowly starting to lose their warmth."At least I have to save you" she said after recomposing herself. She gathered her courage and rose to her feet, gently wrapping her arms around the 1 year old boy with the same deep green eyes.

"Please God at least save him… I can't rest in peace if he does not live… I can't afford to lose someone dear to me for the second time" her eyelids once again brimming with tears as memories rose up to her mind.

She carried her child and walked to the east of Fiore. Unknown to her she is being watched the entire time. Her eyes started to blur as she no longer could feel her legs, as she stumbled to the ground harshly she quickly spun her body backward and wrapped her arms around her child in a protective manner " Ugh... Is this it? Is this the end? "She looked to her child" Guess I'm a bad mother huh? I can't even protect you from death? "It sounded as it was a normal thing to be able to protect someone from death. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the wind began to roar as a figure descended from the sky.

Unknown POV

He stood there watching as humans killed and annihilated one another, he stood there and continued watching FROM THE SKY!?

"Typical humans." he snickered "why must you kill each other if you can live with each other and avoid this foolishness?"

He watched as a woman gracefully cut through the army of the enemy as if she was dancing, but what exactly caught his attention was not the woman who was formerly the 8th wizard saint but rather a small 'package' that she was carrying in a protective manner as if it held a precious thing that she would die protecting it "Hmm.. She's dying, from what I can tell she suffers from a deadly disease. There's no way to save her now." his conclusion becoming reality as the requip mage was impaled by a sword nearly as large as a human, but once again he watched in amusement as he saw the woman threw the 'package' high up her head as she felt something impaling through her from the back,

He watched as she then gathered her magic in her sword and released it with full blown shockwave sending all around her to scatter around the battlefield with the bodies of her foes blown away as if they were a bunch of dried leaves,before moving as quick as her injured body could to catch the package.

"Quite impressive for a human to be able to master that kind of destructive magic" he complimented with amusement. He continued to watch the requip mage made her way away from the battlefield. She then after some time rest herself on a tree.

Upon closer inspection he noticed that the 'package' is actually human child probably about one year old 'how didn't I notice that it's a human child? Perhaps it's true I'm getting old?Nah I just didn't get enough sleep' he continued with his inner thoughts as if it wasn't the truth that he is a 1000 years old mythical being refusing to think he is after all 'OLD' .

It was then that he remembered his 'friend', a dragon with some self -admiring problems 'hmmph that kid probably will laugh his ass off if he ever learnt about this' he turned his attention back toward the human 'little family', it seemed like that the woman's eyes were brimming with tears as she slowly planted a kiss on the child's forehead.

'Damnit! Don't cry now. Hey! You get back in there' he mentally scolded his own...Tears? As they threatened to shed from his eyes 'Poor child he will be alone not long after this' It was then that thought it click in his mind 'hmmp.. Guess like that child will be like me ' he reminded himself as he is the only one of his kind that is left.

It was like a little bit of deja vu' to him as he remembered the life of complete solitude in the first 'few hundred years' from his memory.

His heart felt as if broken when the woman stumbled to the ground harshly, but still she tried to protect her child. 'Maybe The love between humans is still there deep within their barbaric heart' it wasn't every day that he saw a love between the species that he saw as only barbaric for so long, after all he only went out to see the world every once in every hundred years.

'I guess I can't help it then ' he thought as he slowly descended to reveal himself to the human but of course that was because he himself was about to burst into tears of watching this 'drama'

3rd POV

She was currently laying down holding her child when she felt a sudden gust of wind so strong that almost sounded that the wind itself was roaring telling her something. She gathered what was left of her strength and pushed herself of the ground while gently holding her child. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see a thing, then slowly her eyes began to clear it out for her. She stiffened in horror and at the same time amazement as she saw it.

A massive birdlike creature almost the size of 4-stories house but what caught her attention was the golden bluish flames licking around its body as if they are dancing, its wings were large and she felt as if with one swipe it could throw of her body 50-feet away with no effort. Her horror began to sink when she felt it. Its flames warming her up in a protective manner and she could slowly feel her strength rising up, but be that as it may it was only for a while as she knew she will die anyway. But what shocked her the most was when that 'bird' began to talk.

"Do not fear mortal, I'm Axel the last phoenix in Earthland. I do not wish to harm you. I've been watching you for quite a while. Yes, I know about your current condition which is you're dying" The great phoenix said with pride and a hint of sadness in his voice.

After gathering her thoughts for quite a while the bluenette finally found her voice " W- what did you want from me? And how can I know that you...Really meant what you said?"

"Maybe the fact that you're still alive right now might put some sense into you. But I understand you're just worried about that child's safety" Axel said almost in annoying tone

"I'm sorry… My name is Zea… Zea Winchester… I-I've just never seen one being such as yourself... it is truly my honor to be able to meet you" Zea spoke after realizing she was in no danger which was likely the same toward her child.

"Greetings Zea Winchester. I'm Axel the last phoenix in Earthland" by this moment Zea was nonetheless sweat dropping and she may have started laughing if not for the case she was slowly dying "My flames is giving you the strength to keep breathing until now.. But I'm sorry even I can't cure death" Axel explain between sorrow.

"I- I understand. Forgive me if I'm rude but what's exactly the purpose of you being here right now? I'm sure such a majestic creature such as yourself does not exactly like us humans and the fact that you've been watching me is really bothering me too, why would you do that?" Zea asked seeking for answers

"Hahaha. You humans really are full of questions, are you not? And why do you simply make a conclusion that I dislike human? "Axel snickered .and then he continues "But then again you are not truly wrong either. It's true I dislike most of your species." Zea suddenly took a step back without her even realizing it.

Axel watching this began to continue "But just like others I truly appreciate life, I can't just leave one these lives that deserve saving"

Zea's eyes widened in realization but she still asked out of curiosity "Wha… What do you exactly mean by that?" Axel began to chuckle "It is what I meant. I wish to save that child of yours because his destiny does not have to end here with you by dying with you. Put it this way, I feel that this child is a child that will change the world ".'At least I hope so' Axel mentally added.

Zea having felt like a burden was pushed from her as she felt a gentle warm light touch her heart and began to shed tears of happiness and sorrow at the same time " I- I can't think of anything to say.. B- but thank you" she bowed her head as her sleeping child began to stir from his sleep.

"Thank you very much I can't think of anything I can do to ever repay you" Axel hearing this mentally thought to himself ' How can you even repay me if you're going to die anyway?' before he answered her "No need to worry I swear upon the oath of the phoenix that I will raise him and teach him my magic ' the art of the phoenix' and I will love him as my own kind" with that being said the wall of flames started to fade away.

"Wa.. Wait let me say something to him." Axel only nodded in agreement. Zea look at her child whose deep green eyes with a little bit of black stared back at hers "Arthur... I'm sorry for I cannot be with you to nurse you to be your mother and to be your teacher. There is so much I want to teach you".

She began to sob with tears brimming her eyes "How I wish to see you grow up to feed you, and of course to nag you if you ever be naughty " least need to say Axel sweat-dropped at this statement " But know this I will always love you an I will watch you from afar from the tint of heaven I will always wish the best for you. Grow strong and healthy. "

"And don't ever become a pervert like your uncle sam" a smile came across her lips "Become a man like your father. Protect those that you love fight for what's right. Let your heart lead your life. I love you Arthur... Winchester" she managed to plant a kiss on Arthur's forehead before her body was bathed in light, a flame to be exact a golden bluish flame " Listen well to Axel He will be your parent".

She reached for her necklace which was azure blue colored, in a diamond like shape which elongated at the bottom with a gold string attached to it and slowly placed it on her child, she turned her head to Axel.

Axel spoke "It looks like your time is almost up. Very well I will treat him as my own so as you wish" Zea nodded her head and before fading away she muttered a small 'thank you'

After Zea was gone Axel turned his head toward Arthur " Now then little one lets head home " he carefully created an magic fire arm and gently wrapped it around the child then he change it nature as to not burn the child and after that he change his own flame nature and placed Arthur on the back of his body with the magical arm still wrapped around the body. Satisfied with it he flapped his wings and disappeared towards the sky in golden bluish flames


	2. Arthur Winchester son of Axel

Hey there so im back.. Anybody miss me? *cricket sound* me: nevermind. As usual please give me your thoughts about my work coz i wish to improve myself but no flaming okay? Enough with small talk here we go.

Disclaimer: i Don't own fairytail except for my OC ^_^

X770

In a mountain far at the east of Fiore which was dubbed by certain Phoenix 'Mount Axel' . The surrounding was filled with green and life due to the fact there was a forest at the very back of the mountain. But if you observed carefully at the far left side of the mountain you could see a certain 4 years old Raven haired boy with deep green eyes wearing a white tank and a beige coloured shorts reading a book of some sorts ".. And that's it! I finished it. Thank God that's over. Why did I have to read this thing anyway? It's not like I can learn anything from it."

He then tossed the book aside revealing the title of ' the hare and the tortoise' "Are you sure you can't learn anything from it?" a deep voice echoed from his side.

"Other than that hare being a jackass and a fool to fall asleep during the race then nothing at all. I mean who's stupid enough to fall asleep during a race? Add that to the fact that he was LEADING. He might as well finished the race. And then went to sleep or whatever. "He said with an almost annoyed tone.

"Hahaha, you never seem to bore me boy, you always see things in one perspective, try the other perspective there is a hidden message "Axel said with an amusement.

"And that is?" The boy deem for the answer. " Arthur.. Can you find out why the hare lost the race?" The Phoenix asked the boy now known as Arthur "Duh… because he fell asleep that's why." He said in a matter-of-factly-tone .

"Good. And why did he fall asleep?" Axel asked his adoptive son. ".. Hmm. cause he's an idiot? "Arthur replied as if it's the right answer.

"No Arthur. The reason of why he lost was because he held too much pride in himself and believed that he was superior to the tortoise, and with that he dug his own defeat. While it's good to have self-confidence, too much of it will become a foolish pride of ignorance. And ignorance will make you open to any kind of threat "Axel voice out his thoughts

" O.. Okay I understand, is there anything else?" Arthur asked as he got interested. "Why yes my son. There is. Remember while you're in the middle of a battle. Once you let down your guard ." Axel trailed.. "The enemy will have the advantage while you're open for an attack." Arthur continued

"Very good Arthur it seem all those talks I gave you were actually absorbed by your mind after all" Axel sarcastically said. "Hey! What do you mean by that? Are you saying I'm an idiot?" Arthur countered Axel's statement.

Axel chuckled at Arthur's outburst. This however only managed to enrage Arthur even more "Hey! Quit laughing you overgrown barbeque chicken". And that hit the spot right at the phoenix, with a little effort wing slash and we here find Arthur becoming a pancake paste on the nearby wall before he slowly falls down.

"Control your emotions Arthur. Or your enemy will gain the upper hand and mostly will win if this is how you react towards a little sarcasm" Axel told his adoptive son while his head turned to watch the deep blue sky.

Arthur after manage to recompose himself muttering under his breath "Yeah sure. Speak for yourself". "What did you say?" Axel gave Arthur 'the glare'. "Nothing sir!" Arthur quickly responded with a soldier stance not wanting to be a pancake on the wall again. If the sweat drops that ran down like bullets of rain descended to the ground at the back of his head were any proof toward that.

"Now come let's go to the training ground" Axel ordered. Arthur on his part only nodded in agreement before climbing on top of the majestic phoenix. With that Axel flew toward the training ground with Arthur on his back.

There near the ledge of the ground were a crystal clear river stream and tall trees that surrounded the large training ground with birds chirping on top of those trees as if basking in the beauty of the place, you could feel the fresh air surrounding the area, but that was of course if you could ever get there. The scenery was perfect for a picnic. But then again this was 'the training ground' to our young Arthur and Axel.

A large figure descended from the sky before shadows seemingly consumed the ground and then came a bright light. Which ended up with a massive phoenix landed showing its glorious golden bluish flames. You could see a small figure jumping of the phoenix's back.

"So what am I gonna learn today tou-san?" Arthur questioned his adoptive Father. Axel turned his head toward Arthur and said "The same as always you'll meditate. Calm your soul and mind and feel the energy of nature around you. Become the nature itself ".

And that moment you could hear a small whining coming from a certain raven haired boy "Awww. Why? I've been doing that since last week! I want to learn magic Tou-san, to be able to create and shape flames as you. It's cool! Unlike meditating it's boring. I've to sit here and do nothing for like what? 5 hours?" Arthur said with a pout.

Axel on his part just let out a small laugh "Firstly I also can perform the magic of 'light', as a phoenix I'm a sacred being. To be able to manipulate fire is just like a second nature to me. Second clearing your mind and doing nothing is two different things"

Arthur however decided to object Axel's statement "I don't see any differences. You just sit and do nothing that's it!" Axel only sighed at Arthurs antics "No. It's not! When you're meditating you clear out everything from your mind to reach your inner self and calm every sense of your body which also improves your senses, you can also enable yourself to calm down if any bad situation occurred, rather than just charge in with random decision you'll be able to find the right one quickly and determine the course of your every action. Besides its fun" He finished with a small chuckle.

Arthur could only do one thing which was staring at his father figure with a wide eyes and an almost dropped jaw 'he calls that fun? Lazy turkey.' he mentally said. After reaching this conclusion he decided to just go along with it "Okay… Okay but you owe me a magic lesson for this… meditation. "

With that he took a seat on the ground, closed his eyelids and began to control his breathing but he stopped for a while and opened one of his eyelids "I can't wait for the day I don't have to do this dumb thing" he muttered under his breathe. 'You say that now, but one day you'll thank me' Axel can only said it mentally as he wanted the boy to start his meditating session.

After a five long hours of meditating, Arthur started to rise to his feet "Yosh! Now that's done I can finally move my limbs. Damn, that really took a toll on my body" Arthur sighed while streching his body all around to ease the numb sensation

"Good now then hop on we're going home and I need to prepare dinner as you s you will not stop complaining if I don't" Axel snickered.

"Well what do you expect? I'm a 4 years old boy living with a flying chicken who always decides to mess with me all the time. Add the fact that I can't protect myself yet" Arthur replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile Axel who's just taken the sarcastic comment can only sighed not wanting to take this on any further "In time… In time young one... I will teach you all my knowledge and magic. But for now just shut your mouth and wait like any other good kid around your age should be." Axel countered as he continued the flight home, surprisingly Arthur complied to keep his voices for now.

The sense of night invaded the two while Arthur was eating some kind of fish as if there was no tomorrow. Axel. Well… being Axel just did what he usually does "Slow up a bit will you? If this is how you eat. Then even if your guardian is the the great ME! you can end up as a rotten flesh of goo "

Arthur hearing this decided to replied " well that just proves that you're a lousy parent tou-san" and he continued eating his dinner "Any mystical beast with great power will have trouble having you as a son " Arthur choked in his food hearing that comment"see told ya" Axel snickered.

Arthur quickly grabbed a bowl of water and consumed it to relieve his throat. Then he put the bowl down "Okay… Okay I got your point.., No need to annoy me all the time you know? "

Axel chuckled at that and replied "That's just what I enjoy the most" at this Arthur face planted on the floor "Gahhh! There's no winning with you isn't it? "

"If only I let you do so" Axel added his two cent. Arthur cursed in annoyance. Arthur then turned his gaze to his azure blue diamond like-shape necklace with the elongated bottom which is located around his neck. It was the only thing he knew given to him by his birth mother Zea Winchester.

With that in mind he then spoke up "Say tou-san. Can you tell me about my mother? "Axel stared at the boy and then ask? " hmm. You never ask about her before, what makes you ask about her now? ".

"Well I have a crazy annoying turkey as my Dad." he paused while he stared at Axel who was holding his laughter. "So it makes me wonder how it was going to be if I had a mom."

Axel paused for a moment before answering his son "Hmm.. I didn't really know her that much. But what I can say is that she loved you more than anything, she even protected you when she was stabbed by a sword. And she refused to die until she could get you to safety"

Axelthen stopped to see his son's reaction, who was looking toward him in admiration. He then continued "And I know that she was a requip mage, and a powerful one at that. She stormed in the hazard called enemy's wall of defenses and defeated or probably killed every single one of them. But that was after she got her fatal wound, in my opinion she might have gone low on magic at first and she used it at her last resort and destroyed everything around her except you of course"

Arthur could only look at his father as he told him about her mother, sense of admiration and respect clearly visible in his eyes. Then he began to talk again "Then how did you found me?"

Axel seeing his son getting interested in this and so he explained "I was watching her the entire time -" "Wait… Wait! You say you watched her dying and you didn't do a damn thing about it?" Arthur growled as his anger began to rise.

"Calm down Arthur. I was going through that" Arthur deciding to listen to the phoenix's reasoning calmed himself down and continued to listen " She was dying for gods sakes and she already suffered from an incurable disease with it she was near the death floor. And I only got there when she was already is in the battlefield"

By this point Arthur began to shed tears. Axel seeing this wrapped his wing around his son as he sobbed. "Have pride in her Arthur. She is a strong woman. Even in the end she still tried to defend you even if it was futile. Before I appeared before her she stumbled on the ground harshly and still she let herself be a cushion for your sake. "

He paused as he saw his son regaining himself and he pulled away from him "She is the only human to gain my respect so I decided to take care of you in her stead"

"Arthur what's gone is gone; don't ask yourself of what you lost. But ask yourself this ' what's left'?" Arthur stared away for a while before he nodded his head.

Axel then continued "people may go. Arthur but their love and their bonds to you will never leave for as long as you live. So you should always continue to live for them as they will always be with you for as long as you remember them"

He stopped and then he asked for Arthur to take a step back. Arthur complied to Axel's wishes, with that in a flicker of flames he created an image of Arthur's birth mother as the flames died down and transformed to Zea's figure with the wavy blue hair and the same deep green eyes as Arthur's.

Arthur could only say one word after seeing the image of his mother "Beautiful." Axel chuckled "indeed she is" then with a flicker of flames the image vanished.

Arthur turned his head toward Axel and Axel begin to speak "Remember Arthur. She's always with you" a magical energy arm started to form and pointed toward Arthur's head and heart "In here and in here. And Arthur you'll never be alone if you bonded yourself with others and for now. I'm here with you" he finished as he started to wrap his wing around Arthur's figure" Always remember that Arthur Winchester"

Arthur enjoying the presence of his adoptive father voiced out "Thanks Tou-san. I love you" Axel however began to chuckle much to Arthur's annoyance"I thought you said that everything I do is annoying you".

" Tou-sannn" Arthur whinned. "You're ruining the mood" he said as a tint of red can be seen at his cheeks "Can't you just let it off for a while?" Axel then apologized. Well it wasn't Arthur nature to say that to him as he rarely did that.

But he figured he should say something "Very well.. I love you too Arthur. My good for nothing son" "Hey!" Arthur countered "I'm kidding.. Now lets go, you need to sleep cause tomorrow is gonna be a big day"

Arthur lighted up at this "Am I gonna learn magic tou-san?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes Axel once again only stifled a small chuckle "Maybe. Maybe not" with these two cents he obviously crushed the boy's hope.

"You're no fun Tou-san " he said slightly irked at his father's two cents "Come now let's go to 'll find out tomorrow anyway" he said while resting himself seemingly as he stoot but it was actually his way to get to rest alongside his son, as he slowly laid his massive body to the ground for his adoptive son to rest his head on.

"Goodnight Arthur... and please don't pee in your sleep" he said it as he still remembered the last time it happened "Shut up! I'm not two anymore!. Good night Tou-san" and with that the two fell asleep with one of them excitingly waiting for tomorrow.

And cut! That it! Its 12.30 and I'm having nothing but sleepiness. So see ya. Voice out your thoughts okay? Oh and yeah I'm sure you have noticed but this is pre- cannon and when the cannon started Arthur will be around 18 as like Gray. I'm having thoughts of giving Arthur a weakpoint. You know like natsu and motion sickness and I still currently thinking should he have a partner? Again like natsu and happy. Help me with this and i might do the story in your favour.. So see ya guys peace and out..


	3. You Learn Something New Everyday

Hi there guys,I wish to thanks to those who spent their time reading my work. those who favourited it. I'm so touched by it, *anime tears*. I'm still waiting for reviews you know. I really wish to improve my writing skills as I'm still a newbie at this but let's quit this small talks and get on to the business shall we?and here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail but if i do, it will be awesome XD

X775

Here at the training ground near 'Mount Axel' you could see as the figure of a recently aged nine years old kid shirtless, exposing his gradually building body muscles. He was wearing black shorts with a single stripe of white line on each side of it.

He focused toward his front as his eyes intently gazed toward a big boulder a few feet away from him-scratch that it was a giant boulder- searching for any kind of movement even in soul if it was even possible, Far away at his side stood Axel.

The Phoenix stood there proudly with his golden bluish flames engulfing his body in a harmonic dance. Currently you could see a smirk forming across his beak. "Stay sharp". With that being said he pushed a big boulder at his side using his telekinetic power toward the back of his adoptive son.

Arthur hearing this quickly perked up and flipped himself to his side diagonally as he landed gracefully a few feet away from his previous position "hey! You said to focus on the giant boulder at my front!".

Axel just chuckled at his son's words as he stopped the boulder in front of the other giant boulder which used to be in front of Arthur a few moments ago "and I also said to always be aware of your surroundings. It's true I told you to focus at that giant boulder at your front, but I never said anything about doing something with it"

Arthur could only sigh after he heard this. "well whatever.. I get it. So let's continue shall we?" The great Phoenix nodded his head in agreement "very well then, remember stay sharp my son"

Repeating the same trick using telekinesis he launched the giant boulder toward Arthur "Heh , let's get ablaze" he said with his own smirk and jumped straight toward the boulder "Phoenix's fiery fist!" he shouted! A golden bluish flame quickly encased his right fist before he launched it toward the boulder with full force and going through it breaking it to a many smaller pieces, even though that the boulder was actually too big of a rock for a normal person to break. But then again what did normal really mean when you've been living with a mythical being since like almost the whole of your life?

He landed and spun his body around and landed perfectly looking at his work." come on I can take a thousand of that with both my eyes closed and a hand on my back" he smirked triumphantly at his success.

"Don't bite more than you can chew boy!" Axel shouted from his stand as he telekinetically moved the smaller remains of the boulder to heads toward Arthur's position.

"Please, this is nothing." he snickered as he engulfed both of his fists in golden bluish flames "haahhh!" he charged toward the boulders and one by one he crushed them with his fists by repeatedly swinging his fists, one fist after another giving little chance for the debris to connect to him.

But each time the boulders scattered to a much smaller pieces he began to notice it was getting harder to focus on each of the boulders 'Damn it' he cursed silently while keeping his pace with the multiple debris flying towards him "Having trouble now are we?" Axel said sarcastically to his son

"tch, don't count me out just yet!"Arthur countered confidently toward the 'praise'. He jumped forward a few feet away and landed with a front roll and he turn his attention to the incoming debris "Light reign!" a white ray replaced his flames and gathered at the palms of his hands as he faced both of his palms toward the debris one palm behind another. Multiple white beam shot from his palm increasing their number by multiple time, each ray connected toward their targets completely obliterating them creating a few small pebbles.

Arthur stood there with his arms still outstretched in his previous stance. A smile crept to his face. Then he felt it, his eyes widened in alarm as he stepped aside then spun his body around in time to see the side of a piece of rock nearly the size of his own head, the world moving in slow motion as the rock passed within an inch of his face.

As it passed him he raised his right hand and form it in a pistol shape with his index and middle fingers aimed at his target, then he muttered "Phoenix Bullet" a golden bluish flames in a sphere shape shot from his index and middle finger straight toward the moving rock causing to explode upon contact, turning it into nothing but dust. "Heh, do you really think that can catch me off guard?" he snickered.

Axel could only let out a small laugh at this. "well you wouldn't be my son if you couldn't even sense that wouldn't you?" this however only made Arthur's smile even wider as he sheepishly scratch the back of his head. "Now then lets test out your defense skills shall we" he asked his adoptive son with a sense of pride in his voice

"alright! Bring it on! I'll set things ablaze" Arthur replied with confidence clearly portrayed in his voice. "Don't get too cocky brat, never let your ego get the best of you o-" "or I'm doomed to fail and fall" Arthur cut Axel's words.

"Glad to know that you remembered well what I've told you" He praised his son With a smirk "well that's because I had a good teacher, right Tou-san? " he pretended to ask his Father "so well it seems, but enough with the small talk let's get back to business. Show me your mastery in defensive spells" Axel ordered. "hai. Tou-san" Arthur nodded in agreement.

Arthur took a step back and walked toward the center of the training ground "I'm ready Tou-san" he informed Axel considering himself ready. "Now do your worst!" he challenged the great Phoenix "if I actually do that then you will most likely wind up dead! remember I've lived longer than you or any other mortal such as yourself,I've gained enough experience to turn the world itself upside down" he clearly meant what he said but then of course our young Arthur had his own personal thoughts 'big words coming from a big barbeque chicken' he mentally said.

"Although I'm positive that you are mentally cursing me in your head, I'll let it slide" least to say Arthur's reaction was precious, with his eyes so wide open you'd think they'd drop from their sockets and jaw drop reaction that could touch the ground 'how did he do that' he asked himself silently.

Axel let out a small chuckle "Rather than figuring how I managed to know that, let's focus on the matter at hand". Arthur after beginning to accept the fact that his adoptive father might have a psychic ability just shrugged and nodded his head.

Axel once again use his telekinesis to control nearby rocks that were relatively smaller than the previous ones the biggest one was only the size of Arthur's head and began launching one at Arthur at moderate speed, which Arthur successfully evaded it by moving his body a little bit to the right. He continued doing so adding more speed each time Arthur managed to evade one.

Satisfied with that he began to launch several at once. At first Arthur managed to evade the first three and so on with the speed increasing each time, he managed to dodge them all, but when Axel decided to launch five rocks at once out of the blue Arthur began to find it difficult to dodge or evade them so he decided to bring out his right palm and cast "White Shield!" his palm began to light up and created a dome light shield in front of him which got bigger every passing second and protected him from the incoming objects.

Smirking as he managed to block the attack, his eyes widened as he sensed some rocks heading toward him from the back. With quick reflexes he quickly brought up his other hand and open up his palm and cast "White Shield" once again.

Satisfied with his son's reflexes, Axel began to charge more rocks at him. At first Arthur was doing good but he failed to notice a rock headed to him at high speed from his side only noticing at the last second, it connected with his chest. He paid the price with a groan he let out because of the intensity of the pain as he was sent a few feet away.

Cursing under his breath because of his lack of concentration he held his ground and steadied his breath. Axel seeing this just kept on launching the rocks toward Arthur with the intention to see what the boy will react with.

As all the rocks were heading toward him, he calmly controlled his breath and brought his arms in an 'X' formation and rose up his magic power. Golden bluish flames encasing his entire arm, he then muttered " Secret Phoenix Art : Inferno Storm !" he spun his body 360° and brought his flames encased arms forward, one to the right and the other the left as he continued to spin his body, a massive wall of fire covered his body and expanded from him creating a large dome like shape as it continued to grow in size.

All the rocks which ware launched toward him were incinerated completely upon contact with the massive fire dome as the temperature started to rise up drastically around the fire dome. With that done, the fire began to shrink as Arthur himself started to slow down his spinning, the ring of fire dying down with his spinning.

Once he stopped doing so, you could clearly see his eyes were swirling around as he stumbled to the ground leaving him in the massive crater created from his 'technique' "*pant*… hah! How was that for defense? *pant*." he said that out loud, although his swirling eyes were still visible. He slowly caught his breath.

Axel, from what he saw voiced out his opinion "hmmph..You used an attack to block an attack? While it is unique in its own way… BUT… Do you really need to use an attack of that caliber !? The 'Inferno Storm' is a high 'A'rank spell which consumes large amounts of your magic, use this recklessly and you might run out of magic reserves"

"I know...*pant*... I know… *pant*... But I couldn't think of any other spell that could block nearly a hundred rocks charging up at me…*pant* Plus I don't really know many defensive spells to use as you didn't really teach me many defensive spell anyway... So I figured up why not used 'that'? At least I'll be able to avoid getting hit by those rocks" Seemingly satisfied with his answer he waited up for Axel's response as he still laid down on the ground due to an almost 'magic depletion'.

"Very well… I'll accept your reasoning, but Arthur, remember to only use this kind of strategy when you're completely out numbered or failing to stand your ground" Axel said after hearing his son reasoning..

"Hai… Tou-san" Arthur spoke as a smile came across his lips which later turned into a grin.

"Now get your ass over here right now! We're done for today" Axel said as his head turned toward the setting sun. "Well what are you waiting for? I said that for you to come here, so why is it taking so long for you to do that? You always listen to my word." He began to wonder why it took his son so long. In reality it was only a minute or two that passed.

"ermm.. Tou-San? I can't move "Arthur replied with a matter-of-factly-tone. Axel mentally face palm. "maybe that is because your body isn't used to the 'Inferno Storm', besides you just mastered 'that' yesterday. " he said the last part using his son's matter-of-factly-tone. As Arthur only grinned only grew wider. Then he sighed, he went closer to the large crater and created a magic arm which grabbed Arthur by the ankle and brought the boy to his back and wrapped the magic arms around the boy before he flew toward home. As soon as those two reached home. You could see the sun is setting in the horizon bathing the entire landscape with a beautiful scarlet.

-The next day - in the morning

Arthur could be clearly be seen... Meditating? Ah yes... Arthur was meditating, Wait what!?

He controlled his breathing carefully as the fresh air from the training ground entered and left his body. He repeatedly did the same thing for a moment before he opened an eyelid as he sensed a magical presence of a certain Phoenix approaching him.

"Can i help you Tou-San?" he asked... politely? Well yeah… Politely. A small laughter could be heard as soon as those words reached Axel's ears. That is if he did have one. "Why yes… But before that I can't still believe that the once brash boy who always said that ' meditating is boring' and 'it's just for the old' is currently meditating by himself without me even saying so." he snickered.

"Well things change, I grew up I became a better person" several few moments of complete silence later you could hear a deep voice burst into laughter "HaHaHa… I swear boy… You're an interesting human... Saying that you're all grown up... Please... I bet even a 1000 more years will come and you will still be the brash boy you are... But maybe a little more mature but still you'll be the same brat I knew with that attitude of yours... Ha... Ha…"

Having heard the statement.. Arthur almost instantly pouted breaking his meditation. "well if you're just here to annoy the hell out of me… Then I'm afraid. I might not be able to help you. "

"Lighten up will you? The reason I'm here is to discuss some matters with you." Arthur perked up hearing this. "and which is...?" he trailed of. "I believe it is time for you to get to know the outside world."

Arthur simply quirked an eyebrow at this. "Head straight down the path of this mountain.. You'll find a civilization of HUMANS. Which are such ones as yourself." having a little bit of an idea to where exactly this was going Arthur then asked "...and why should I be doing that?"

Staring at the boy with an almost incredulously look Axel then explain "For the whole of your life… You've been living with me... Under my protection... I just figured up its good for you to start to know the outside world as for you to get to know you're own kind. The world is vast, there're so many mysteries. Didn't your tiny little mind ever wish to see the world for yourself?"

After being in a thinking mood for quite a while Arthur decided to answer Axel "well... Yes... I guess… I was always curious what's there outside these mountains…" He pause while he stared at the horizon "But then again if I go when do I have to come back?" Axel chuckled at this. "Well since this is your first time.. You can return when you feel like it. "

"I see…" He trailed of "just curious how much far is it from here? " he asked raising one of his eyebrows "with your walking speed it most likely will take about 4 hours of travel. But if you run, you can get there in 1 and a half hour, since you're a stamina freak, I don't think it will be much of a trouble for you... Well most likely if you don't come across any creatures from the forest and ended using all of your magic.. "Arthur could only sweat-drop at his father's words..

"Wow, real 'motivator' Tou-San " he spoke with an annoyed tone. "Ha HaHa… Come on I'm kidding, you're my son for crying out loud! You're the child of Axel the last Phoenix in Earthland! I'm one of the most powerful beings in this world! I've as much confidence in you as I have in myself.." his flames lit up fiercely as if to prove his point.

Arthur began to grin and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Heh… You bet it Tou-san, I'm the child of the greatest being to ever exist in Earthland.. And I damn well know how to defend myself I'll show those who stand before me the glory of the phoenix." he said in full determination.

"Ahh.. They grow so fast." Axel said between sobs and tried to wipe his tears.. "Very well then... Know this Arthur I'm always watching you." Arthur nodded his head not surprised if the Phoenix really was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah, Tou-san… If we are truly live near civilization. How come they never came here? Furthermore, why didn't mage come here sice you always let out a massive amount of magical energy, like I don't know? The entire time! Surely your presence would've most likely attracted mage right?" The raven haired boy wondered.

Axel just smirked before he explained "it's quite simple actually. Honestly it's not that hard to hide your magic signature from the outside world. I simply cast a magic barrier around this mountain which prevents any magic signature to get in... Or OUT, which is why no interruption or any form of danger from the outside world is able to get here... You see, the humans do not even realize the existence of 'Mount Axel', to them they can only see the forest far beyond the horizon… This mountain is invisible in their eyes, only you and me, can see this mountain from the outside world but of course.. You'll need to use your 'Phoenix vision' to be able to see it…And since this forest is the living place of many kin of beasts. They'll most likely never set foot in this forest." Arthur took note of his father's words.. But he was still confused about one thing.

"Okay… But I still don't get one thing. You said that this forest is the habitat of many creature. While I've seen some of those, why can't I spot even a glimpse of these so called 'ferocious beasts'?"

Axel let out a small sigh. "Do you honestly think those beasts are foolish enough to come to MY PLACE? " a small voice saying 'hey! It's our place' could be heard at the background "Arthur, our magic presence is enough to let those creature to start running away by only feeling our energy signature"

"Oh... So we are on the top of the food chain huh?" Axel nodded his head, a sign of agreeing with his son's conclusion. "Well then… Thank you for the brief explanation. I should be going now." he concluded with the urge of sense of adventure in his chest.

"Arthur.. Remember to cover yourself" Axel added with a deadpan expression "huh? What's wrong with this " He asked motioning to his attire. As he still was shirtless and wore the same black shorts from yesterday. Needless to say the Fiery Phoenix resisted the urge to face palm himself, if he could do it that is. "Well humans usually cover their modesty with clothes. While the male of your kind can sometimes be seen wearing nothing but their pants. It still doesn't change the fact they are called 'perverts' by some people. "

Arthur's only replied with s simple. 'What does 'pervert' actually mean?' while giving a clueless face, slightly tilting his head. Axel told him in simple words. 'You'll know soon enough' "but for now cover yourself with this clothes" he summoned a blue jeans the size of a regular kid with a grey hood like jacket. Arthur only complied and put the new attire on (A/N : visit my profile to get a better visual)

"Okay Tou-San I'll be gone for a while so take care... Eat greens okay" He chuckled after slightly trying to irk Axel. "just don't come crying if you can't find your way back okay?" Axel added his two cents. Arthur giving his father figure a dead panned look before turning his head to the mountain path before saying "Yeah... Yeah… Whatever " with a shrug of his shoulders.

The way down the path of 'Mount. Axel' was almost uneventful as the only thing that ever came across Arthur was a group of giant monkeys which really annoyed him with just seeing their faces, least need to say... He let his "Phoenix's Fiery Fist" do the talking on his behalf which left the monkeys in a body pile. With their skin toasted and practically naked as their fur completely 'disappeared' from their bodies.

After a while of walking and at some point, jogging. He could see a small town ahead of him as he walked straight after reaching the foot of the mountain 'Hmm... Well what do you know… I guess this is what Tou-San was talking about.' he thought to himself as he neared the entrance he noticed the two massive pillar of steel with some fire shaped crafted atop of them. At the top and just below the flames there was signboard connected between the two pillars.

The pillars stood a pretty distance away from each other. He then read the signboard which spelled 'Ramsel' (A/N : yeah i made it up)

After standing there for a while he decided to check the town. 'Let's get this over and done with' he muttered silently. Of course when he first saw a figure of person he paused for a while and stared at the figure, it was a man wearing some sort of strange clothing with a robe on his back and strange hat in an oval shaped covered his head. He was a tall and thin man wearing a coat with blue colored matching his strange hat.

After deciding he have seen enough. He continued walking with his hand tucked in his jeans' pocket. Along the way he saw many more weird looking people but he just ignored them, figuring out maybe it was just how the way they dressed. He also took notice of a few horse carriages that passed by him. It was rather odd as he never saw such things before, but what caught his attention is a certain crystal like ball hanging by the side of tall post. He decided to ask someone about it out of curiosity.

A citizen coincidently passed by him. The man was probably in his early 20's wearing a green jacket with black trousers. He tugged the man by his trousers before asking "umm, excuse me for bothering you... But can you tell me what is that thing?" he pointed at the object that caught his interest.

The man feeling his trousers being tugged looked down and saw a raven haired kid with deep green eyes ask him with curiosity. While his hand pointed at some direction, after following where the kid was pointing at, he then spoke up "why... That is a light lacrhyma" he paused turning gaze toward the lachryma and back toward the child seeing him stuttering the word " la- lachyma? "

The man smiled and corrected the child "lacrhyma. It is a magical equipment that stores magic within it. There are many lachryma with multi usage but that one over there is a light lachryma it stores magic to light up the lachryma to give us the light when the night come." he explained further to tell the boy about the lachryma.

"Oh I see thanks. I just never really left home before so I get curious whenever I see something new." Arthur replied with a smile. The man smirked "Glad I can help… well then I gotta go. So Take care kid. Go home soon and don't get your parents to be worried about you" with that being said he left after giving Arthur a pat on his head. Arthur just continued wandering aimlessly without any fixed destination in his mind.

When he passed by a food store then realized something really important 'I got too excited about this thing and forgot the fact that I've not eaten any food' he mentally scolded himself, he began to follow the aroma and came close to a stall nearby which its owner was grilling a fried beef steak, he began to drool at the sensation that invade his body in the form of hunger.

There beside there stood a woman nearby probably a customer with brown hair tied in a long ponytail, she had a fair colored skin and her eyes were as blue as the deep sea, she was dressed in white blouse and tight black long pants revealing her features. Overall she was quite beautiful in his opinion, by the look of things she might have been around 17 - 18.

"Hey there kid. You're drooling, what you're hungry?" asked the man who fried the beef steak Arthur nodded his head. The man smirked "Do you have any jewels" Arthur knowingly understood what he meant. Money. Axel did teach him about the currency used in Earthland. But he shook his head in disappointment. The man then growled, seemingly the woman earlier noticed him as she flinched back a little bit

"Then get lost! I'm not a miracle worker and you will not get anything for free here!"

Arthur turned his head away in annoyances as he grumbled something under his breath. He knew that there were many types of people such as the good and the bad. He continued walking for a little bit longer oblivious to the fact that he was walking in circle for the third time of the day around the town.

That was until he heard a womanly scream followed with some evil laughter from maybe about three men. He decided to follow the scream with his enhanced senses, until he entered an alleyway that was a little bit like a maze to him, with that until he walked till he met the dead end to find out the woman he saw earlier surrounded by three thugs.

Needless to say that did surprise him a little bit "He He... No need to scream girl, we are not going to hurt you , we just want some fun with you. HeHe He." his laugh is followed by the other two guys. "S- stay back!" The woman shrieked in horror.

Arthur decided he has seen enough began to step in " Oi! What are you guys doing?" the three men quickly turned their heads to see a kid with gray hoodie staring intently at them with his deep green eyes "hey! Kid should stay away from adult business" the other man countered.

Arthur only replied with "I can do whatever I want, why should I listen to moron headed bastard like you three?" He finished it with a smirk. This truly angered the three men " alright kid say goodbye to your sorry ass cause it won't be the same after we're done with you"

with that being said one of the men charged toward Arthur and launched his right foot toward Arthur's face. But he didn't expect Arthur to catch the sole of his foot using both of his hands with little effort. He then continued by spinning the foot to the left with enough force to send the man spinning high up and impacting him toward a nearby wall knocking him out cold as he connected to it head first as he fell on the ground.

The other two guys decided to charge together knowing that the kid meant business. They launched their fists toward his face. Arthur just sighed and caught both of their fists using both of his hands, one hand for each fist.

He pulled them toward him and sending both of his right and left fist toward the two thugs guts' pushing them away for a bit before running toward them and launched both his feet out to each of the respective men's face sending them flying backward hitting the wall with full force before being knocked out cold.

"Haah… Troublesome bunch…" he muttered under his breath after he flipped himself back up. The woman who couldn't believe her eyes that a kid that couldn't not be older than 12 just beat up three full grown men in just a flash.

She began to stuttered " a-are you o-okay? She asked the boy. The boy on his part gave her a warm smile and says "yeah… I'm fine... Those three are nothing I can't handle" his smile turned wider after he said that."well then I should be going now. See you later nee-chan" he gave her a wave and turn his back away to leave.

But his epic moment seemed to be coming an epic failure when his stomach started to growl really loudly .much to his annoyance and embarrassment. The woman chuckled at this."you know… If you're hungry you are very well invited to my house. That is the least what I can do to thank my cute little hero" she finished with a wink. This however caused Arthur to blush a slight red.

She then began to walk toward him then she bent herself down a bit and stretched out her silky smooth hands "I'm Liza.. Thanks for saving me" she topped it with a beautiful smile adorning her lips. Arthur shook her hands embarrassedly "I'm Arthur... Nice to meet you Liza nee-chan" he send her a smile of his own.

"Now then shall we go Arthur -kun..? I'm sure you've worked quite an appetite after all of those stunts " she took his right hand and slowly lead him away. "you bet I have" Arthur replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand as the two exited the alleyway with a humming Liza and a hungry Arthur whose stomach let out loud growls most of the time causing Liza to let out a small chuckle or a small laugh and caused Arthur to blush a deep red in embarrassment.

And that's it. To be honest I don't really like the part when Arthur first came to the town. I don't really know on how to do it and describe it in more details.. And i almost have no idea at all on how to write that part so yeah. I suck at that. If you happen to know someone who can help me with my problem then please oh please tell me. I really want to improve myself. So yeah thanks for reading. And have a nice day ^_^ Peace and out.


	4. Got to enjoy your life

Hey there my favourite readers.. I would like to thank you all for spending your time with reading my work.. Seriously i get excited with only knowing that at least people read my story.. Im thinking of getting myself a beta reader since i don't know much with things in so feel free to volunteer yourself or someone who you think is perfect for the job. I appreciate any help i can get. ^_^

Now then shall we?

**Well i'll be honest this chapter is about Arthur of getting To know people around him and learning a few important lesson in lives. It is some sort of filler chapter.**

Disclaimer : i don't own fairytail.

X775

In the the dining room of a certain house, we can see as a small figure sitting on a chair with his hood down and is currently eating his will or most likely 'swallowing' the many delicacies that is on the table. The delicacies is slowly 'dissapeared' as when the small figure gets his hands on them. " my.. My.. So its right when im guessing that you've quite an appetite Arthur-kun" came a another tall figure of a woman with brown haired that is tied in a long ponytail and deep blue eyes gazing intently at the small figure. While bringing another delicacies. " Mm.. Mm.. No kidding.. I don't know.. Mm.. Mm.. myself i can eat like this" the small figure now known as Arthur talk between munching his food. This cause the woman to chuckled slightly seeing Arthur's antics.

"Hey, don't talk and munch your food at the same time, you might ended up choking yourself you know?" as if on cue, Arthur start to choke himself up due to his action earlier and he start to reach the glass of water located in his left side before bringing up to his mouth and ended up his 'torture' "see.. What did i just tell you?" the woman said after putting her hands on her hip. Arthur after feeling some sort of 'Deja Vu' just let it slide away and continued to munch the food.

"Did'nt your parents ever told you that?" she ask while raising a single eyebrow. "Tou-san did tell me a few years back" He said after pausing up for a bit. Liza hearing this just continued to ask another question " well what about your kaa-san? Although, Im sure she did to " she ended the question by sending Arthur an eye smile. Arthur paused to take a drink before answering " No, she never did" Liza just frown hearing those words " and why would that be" she deem for answer. "My mother is dead. She dies when i'm one years old" he then continued to munch his food. Liza widened her eyes and feeling a little regret asking the question as if the answer reach her ear. "I-i'm sorry Arthur-kun, i did'nt mean to.. "

"Nah.. Its okay. i don't mind " he replied after finishing his eating. " the past is the past. There's nothing i can do to change it and besides, i still have my Tou-san" he said while he gets of his seat and stand beside it before slightly bowing himself down " Thanks for the food Liza nee-chan" he finished it with a heart warming smile.

Liza seeing how the boy reacted toward that, can't help but to return the smile. " you're welcome Arthur-kun.. But still i really feel bad bringing that up.." she said while slightly frowning. Arthur seeing this decided to speak " hey.. Hey.. I told you its fine.. Did'nt i..?" He finished with a toothy grin. A smile start to form on her lip " i suppose you did" she said while gathering the dishes. " but Arthur-kun i've never seen you around here before. I've been living in Ramsel since i was eight. Curently i'm 17 but i'm pretty sure that i've never seen you around here". Arthur who help his currently favourite person voice up "well.." he trailed of a bit " we just moved in around here recently i've only now have the time to explore the city" he lied but seeing Liza of buying it, he continued " Tou-san is a busy 'man' he always went out for a.. Job and only return home when its late. But he will just left again the next morning, and has little time to spent with me, but i never knew what he does anyway though" He followed her toward the sink while carrying some of the dishes with him.

"Oh.. He seems like a strange person". Arthur just chuckled. "You've no idea" Liza start sorting the dishes on the sink along with Arthur's start washing the dishes while Arthur just stood aside with both of his arms folded behind his head. Seeing the situation starting to get ackward he decided to start a talk. " say.. Liza -nee chan.. Do you live in here alone?". Liza immediately answered the boy. " oh.. Not exactly. I live here with my papa. Though he had gone out for almost a week now. He said he has matters to attend to in the nearby town. Why do you asked?" Arthur pondered for a moment. " ouwh.. Nothing special just out of curiosity" he said with shrug.

" i see.." she trailed off a little bit before saying " you're not thinking of taking the advantages on me right?" she ask with a sultry voice while she turns toward him after finished her washing with a hand on her hip. Realising on what she is referring to after not long before he had 'the talk' with Axel, he stuttered out " wha- what makes you thinked i'll do that? I'm only nine!" A smirk found itself plastered on Liza's face " ouwh, i thought you're 11 and since you knew what i truly meant, that just add another point to it" she strucked her finger at her chin in a thinking pose. A pink hue can be seen in Arthur's seeing this just let out a small laugh and approach Arthur then poke him by his cheek with both of her hands " honestly, you're just too cute~ . i've always wanted a little brother. But apparently my wish had come true " it was then she noticed Arthur's necklace " my.. Thats a beautiful necklace" she said while focussing on the necklace. Arthur took it off his neck and bring it forward for Liza to inspect it. " you like it? That's the only memento i got from my mother.. Pretty cool huh?" he tucked his hand in his pocket with a grin presently on his face. " i love it" was her only reply " well wherever she is in heaven. I pray her to just rest in peace and she does not need to worry about her son, because he now had a big sister to look after him, and maybe to nag him if he ever beign naughty " she said the last part while giving it back to Arthur.

"Ha.. Ha.. I'm sure she would want that" we can see a sweatdrop forming behind his head. " well the day is getting late, i'll have to go now. Again, thanks for the hospitality Liza - nee chan" he bowed himself down. " well it sure is.. You sure you need to go now? We had a spare room you know. You can stay here for the night" she offered him. Momentarily taken aback of how much trust she had in him after not too long since he knew her. He answered " thanks.. But its okay i'll be fine " with that they walk toward the door. The sun is currently setting " well see you later Arthur-kun" she top it out with her smile. " you too nee-chan " after sending her a smile of his own he started to walk away and giving her one last wave before continueing his trip back home. " while watching his retreating figure, Liza muttered something in the line of ' such a good kid ' before she went back inside and closed the door.

As he reached the entrance of Ramsel one question ran through his mind ' where is the freaking mountain?' then he remembered something ' oh right.. Its invisible to human eyes'. He facepalm himself of forgetting the fact. He close his eyes and took a deep breath **"Phoenix's vision "** He muttered. He slowly open his eyelids and revealing his 'new' eyes no longer deep green with black pupil, it is now a light blue iris with a yellow pupil with his sclera now upon closer look as if it is burning with golden blueish flames at the edge.

"Ahh.. There it is.. " He continues his way home without any event occured through it. He arrived home at a slighty dark night time. **"How is it? Went well ?"** came a resonated voice. Arthur just grin displaying his white tooth **"hmm.. Judging by the stupid grin of yours i'll say it is "** Arthur only replies " meh.. Its not bad at all. I've met some people but most of all i get free food" Axel chuckled **"of course you did, you've never search for your own food"** Axel stated while giving the boy a dead panned just lowered his hood and scratch the back at his head while grinning sheepishly. **"Tell me boy, how is your impression of the outside world?** He asked for an answer " eh? Well..its colourful and there is much weird looking thingy also its quite odd to see so much human at first, some of them were wearing some strange clothing but nonetheless it is quite amusing" he stated while striking a thinking pose. **" so is there any human that make contact with you? Did you bonded with some of them?"** The Phoenix demanded his son " hai.. Tou-san although some of them is a jerk, but i met this woman named Liza. She seems to have taken a liking to me. well maybe its because i saved her from some scumbags. But She already consided me as little brother" he send his adoptive father a smile.

**"While i'm glad you've bonded with people but, please be cautios Arthur, never let your guards down at anytime soon at least until you can completely trust them"** Axel repriminded his son " yeah.. Yeah i know.. But now will you excuse me i'm sleepy." he gave Axel a wave before going to bed at his respective spot after taking off his hood.** "Hmm.. Cheeky brat"** snort the Phoenix. As he watched his son asleep. Then he turn his gaze toward the cavern's entrance. **" i wonder what fate had in store for the boy"** a light snore could be heard right next to him **'goodnight son' ** he mentally said that.

The next day - near the entrance of Ramsel

'Well lets see what will happened today' he wondered in his mind before taking a step forward without any fixed location in his mind. He spent his morning time walking through the town by tucking in his hands in his pockets and raising his hood. He saw many new thing such as fountain, a visual lachryma and etc. He stopped in the center of the town when a familiar voice call out to him. " Arthur-Kun!" he turned his head toward the voice and found a woman with brown haired tied in ponytail and deep blue eyes focusing at him. "Liza - nee chan!" he waved one of his hands high up signalling he heard her. She reaced him and gentlly pat his head " where are you going Arthur-kun?" he gave a stoic face and says " ehh? Nowhere really just sight seeing i guess.." he shrugged.

"I see.. Hmm how about you come with me to the market? I need to buy some groceries and maybe a lot of food stock because the current stock is decreasing DRASTICALLY thanks to you" she finished with a pout on her face while both her hands fine their way on her hips. "Well.. He.. He.. Sorry about that?" Liza just sigh before she voice up " you should be." while simply quirk an eyebrow she continue " but.. Thats okay because i need a bodyguard moreover one such as cute as you~" she said while grabbing Arthur's nose and shaking it gently much to Arthur's embarrasedment. "Okay.. Okay i get it, j-just stop pl-playing with m-my nose." Giving him a sastified nod she speak again " good. Now then grab hold" she brought her hands to him. Arthur took her hand while he let her lead the way.

On the way to the market he keep asking her everytime he saw something knew which she gladly explain to him. " you don't know much about things do you?" she asked the boy while she gently rock their crossed hands back and forth. " like i told you yesterday, i don't really get the chance to see the outside world that is until yesterday. Tou-san can be overprotective at sometimes." he said to her while he wildly look around the town. Liza let out a small laugh " ha.. Ha.. Thats just how all father should react. My papa is also the same as you Tou-san when i was your age. Although i'm curious about how your father look like. I'm sure he' a handome man seemingly his son is adorable " less need to say, it took out most of his will to maintain a stoic face rather than burst out laughing. " you know you should introduce me to your father, that is if he got anytime." she added the last part as of remembering that Arthur told her that his Tou-san is a busy 'man'. " well.. Sure.." he trailed and sweatdroping of as he imagine of how would she react if she saw a over 1000 years old Phoenix " well i did told him about you nee -chan" this caught the woman's attention " oh.. What did he said about it?" she wait for him to answer her. Arthur sent her a warm smle " he said he is glad that you'll be able to keep me company and he said thank you for the hospitality" he made it up while mixing the truth with a made up answer.

"So does that mean he don't mind if i 'kidnapped' you sometimes?" she jokingly ask him." well.. i guess" he answered with a simple shrug. They arrive at the market and after spending sometimes buying 'this and that' but sometimes seem to be an understatement as they spent nearly 2 hours just to get all those things. Arthur however learned something new that day which is 'never EVER goes to the market with woman flailing around with you'. As to how why we can see Arthur carrying a bunch of bags which seem like they almost as 'eating' both of his arm. "I'll never gonna go to the market again!" he whined with annoyed voice. A small laugh from his side broke him out of his stupor " aww.. Come on.. It isn't that bad right. Besides you're the one who agreed to help me." wasting no time he interjected her "yeah.. But that is only because YOU ASKED ME! " he said with a pout. "Well that is correct.. But i were just simply asking, BUT.. you made the choice youself, so man up. Honestly you can beat three man without breaking a sweat but you can't even help a lady with her daily chores?" she stiffled a small laugh by the end of her word.

"Gahhh! You acted just like Tou-san always annoys me for the fun of it" Arthur stated with a pout. "Am i? But that is because its fun to mess your head a little bit" Arthur look at Liza with a dead panned expression " okay.. Now you just sounded like him.." with a giggled from the damsel, the two continues their way toward Liza's home

After reaching her house and helping her sort the goods. We soon found Arthur and Liza in the dining room and is currently eating. After finishing his meal. He thanked her for it and says " you're cooking is the best nee-chan!" he exclaimed excitedly " why Thank you Arthur-kun but really i'm not that good, i'm still far out of reach of my papa's level " Arthur perked up hearing this. "Really? What exactly does your papa does anyway?" She strike a thinking pose "hmm well.. He is currently an author. He wrote a few books-" Arthur intercepted her word almost instantly " ehh? What does that have to do with good cooking? " she let out a small giggle at her 'little brother's'antic "hey.. I was getting to that" she said while poking Arthur at his forehead. "He used to be a cook.. a great one at that.. Scrath that he used to be a LEGEND. He cook for most of important people such as _the _ magic council members, the KING OF CROCUS himself, not to mention For a banquet that once was held by the wizard of Ten Saints" seeing him giving a confused look at the last part she continues " the Wizard Of The Ten Saints is the ten most powerful wizard appointed by the Magic Council due to their prowess. It is said that if any two of the Saints clash between each other the result will leave a catastrophic in its awakening. " she chuckled after seeing Arthur's reaction who his eyes is widened in amazement and his mouth formed an 'O' shaped " that is.. Amazing! I wish i could be as cool as that!" Liza let out a small laugh at that " well first you must became a wizard first to do that mister" she flicked her fingers at Arthur's nose " well.. I can learn that later right?" he told her half of the truth because he already did learned magic and an ancient one at that. " well i'm sure you can.. I'll be rooting for you 'o' Arthur Winchester Wizard Of The Ten Saints" she planted a kiss on his foreheads before heading toward the sink with the dishes. "Make me proud okay 'ototou'?" she added leaving Arthur in his stupor to registered what she just did of not used to that kind of affection.

"You bet it Nee -chan i will!" he exclaimed raising both his fist high up. Before heading toward the sink to help his 'nee-chan'. After all is done the sun is setting but the cloud is rather dark which worried a certain 'big sister' furthermore after she saw a few droplets of rain hit the ground " Arthur-kun, do you really think its a good idea to leaves now? I'm pretty sure that it will gonna be pouring down out there in a few more minutes" after been silence for a while Arthur found his voice " really.. Well that's not really good.." with less then 3 second after those words left our raven haired Arthur Liza suggestted " how about you spend your night here? But i still need to clean the spare room of course it will take less time if you help me with it" she asked while turning her gaze toward the said boy " hmm.. Meh.. Why not its not like i've an option is it? Beside Tou-san knew i'm here, so he can figure it out that i stayed here with you" he give her a warm smile before placing both his hands behind head.

She returned the smile "well then.. Come on.. The room is not gonna clean itself if we just stood here and do nothing.." Arthur nodded his head in sign of agreement before following her toward the afore mention room. The night passed by with a heavy rained washed the town clean from any dirt. Leaving a good mood to to sleep especially to our Raven haired left the next morning after excusing himself to Liza. He went back to 'Mount Axel' to inform Axel of his day.. And he also told Axel that Liza wanted to meet him. Needless to say the Phoenix and the raven haired boy burst out laughing for the whole moment.

He had quite attached to Liza. In fact she is the only beign other than Axel that he enjoyed spending time with. But of course Axel repriminded him to not enjoy all the time he need to get stronger to face the oncoming challenges. The following 5 days he spent time with Axel learning new moves in 'the Art Of Phoenix Magic' and 'Light Magic' which he increasingly improving each passing day, he learned some of more advances moved much to his next day he excuse himself as he said that he wants to spend some times with Liza as she probably wondered of his whereabout. Which he did'nt even expected for Liza to nag him 3 long hours non-stop of getting her worried almost the entire time. But she let it slide away after deciding he had learned his gave him a tight hug prooving her point of how much she loves and cares for him. Arthur might found the moment to be touching if not for the case he almost dying without breathing any air.

As a result of his action Liza forced him to spend the entire week with her giving him non option other than to complied. She also bought him a few new pieces of clothes. But the one that caught his attention the most is a high-collar jacket with dark maroon coloured. A black jeans, a maroon sneakers with black thin stripe crossed at the front and little bit at the side and to top it all a black cap as an accesories giving him a much stylish look. Much to his delight. We can now see as Arthur in his new attire sit in the couch at the living room while Liza is preparing a meal for both of them. Suddenly there's a loud banging at the door "Arthur-Kun, can you see up who is it?" Liza asked politely. Arthur just shrugged his shoulder up and went to the door to open it. Upon opening the door he stiffened a while of what he saw before tilting his head to the side and ask the man "ermm.. Who are you?..And can i help you?" his deep green eyes focussing to the man in front of him.

The man is a slightly plump man with blonde spiky hair which is obviously uncombed, his moustache wildly covering his upper lip he is wearing a black coat and he is a rather tall man. The man let out a loud 'hmmm' while showing a face full of confusion " i'm Henry Elric and i lives here. And you young man?" he pointed one finger at having heard of the last name of the man before just nodded his head "oh.. I'm Arthur.. Arthur Winchester" he send the man a a warming smile and stretch out his hand for a handshake. The man took his hands and shook it. Then suddenly Henry widened his eyes as if he just realised something. His body began to shake then once again he pointed a finger towards Arthur "you.. Don't tell me you are.. " he trailed off before storming inside house pushing Arthur slightly out of the way. "Liza!" the man shouted startling Arthur " Liza! You come here this instant!" he called out to Liza. " hmm? Papa? " Liza bob her head from the kitchen and quickly rush toward the man standing a few inch from him. Arthur just quirk an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Tell me Dear! Who!? Who is it?" Henry demand for answerswhile shaking his daughter back an forth " papa. I ca- can not talk.. I-if you s-shake me.. li-like this.." Liza tried to speak to her Father. Henry realising this let her go of her 'torture' . Liza catch her breath for a while before Henry one thing " now.. What are you talking about papa?" Henry raised a finger and pointed it toward Arthur. "That kid.. Tell me dear.. who is the father of your child!?" The tense situation suddenly becoming complete silence. Arthur Who is just standing from afar could only afford to widened his eyes seeingly as it almost fall out of the socket and complete jaw drop reaction.

A tick mark start to form on Liza's forehead and she slowly raise her knuckle upward a few inch away from her face as dark aura began to surround her. "Papa.." she greeted her teeth as her anger started to rose. "Tell me dear.. Wh- " unfortunately he can't finished his sentences as an uppercut connected to his chin and sending him toward the ceiling, he is stuck to it for a while before he dropped just right in front of Arthur. "Arthur is not my child! Even he is.. How the hell do you expect him to be THAT BIG! when.. YOU'VE ONLY BEEN AWAY FOR THREE WEEKS!" she said after bursting out her anger. Arthur flinched back in fear as only one thought ran in his mind 'HOLY SHIT! if she is THAT STRONG! maybe i don't have to helped her the other day'. After recomposing himself. Henry's mouth fall agape "eh? EHHHH!? He let out a surprie shout echoing through out the town.

On some place in 'Mount Axel ' Axel is brought up of his stupor as he heard an echoing shout from Ramsel. He just sigh under his breath **" whatever that is.. i hope you've got nothing to do with it.. Arthur.."**

At night time a light can be seen shone from the inside of the Elric's house "ha ha ha ha ha.. So that is what exactly happened.. " Henry said between laughter " I swear Liza -Chan you just scared the hell out of me" he continued to laugh after Liza and Arthur just finished telling him the real story." so.. Arthur -Chan here is only a kid who moved here just recently? " the other two person just nodded their head in agreement. Henry turn his gaze toward Liza " and he saved you from a bunch of thugs huh?.. Then you've taken a liking on him and treat him as a little brother? "Liza nodded her head a few more times. He turn his gaze toward Arthur "hmm.. Your quite strong to be able to beated those guys in a flash huh? " Arthur grin in reply " hee.. You bet os-san i'm pretty awesome" he said while his left hand stretch out to the left to show off his muscle and his right hand clam on top of it. " well its glad to know that my little princess is being protected by such a brave knight" Henry voice up in amusement.

"Papa! Im not little anymore" Liza Whinned "i'm 17 for crying out loud!" Henry chuckled at this " but that does'nt change the fact you're my precious princess" Arthur decided to butt in between the two " Say.. Os-san.. Is it true if i'm guessing Liza -nee chan is a spoiled girl when she is around my age?" He said with a smirk " Arthur-kun! Not you too.. " Liza pouted. However Arthur just chuckled " payback's hurt isn't it?" he added his two cent. Henry let out a laughter " why yes.. Arthur - chan.. She is.. She would'nt let me go if i refuse to take her with me to anywhere i go.. " This cause Arthur to grin wide " heh.. Thought so.." . The night went on as the two continueingly teased Liza until she had enough of it and decided to take an early sleep causing the boy and the man to burst out to laughter.

The next 3 days Arthur spent time with Axel to further his mastery with the 'Art of The Phoenix' and of course his 'light magic'. The day after that he went to the Elric's house and surprise to see a a few big plastic bag at the corner of the house. Seeing some familiar faces at the door he walk toward them " errmm.. What is going on" he asked confuse to what he saw. "Ouwh.. Arthur-kun, glad you came we really need some help with this food package. Liza spoke up to him. "Food package? You mean each of this bags contains food?" he ask while gesturing to the bags. " Yes Arthur-chan.." came Henry's voice. " each and Every one of them" Arthur nodded in his head in understanding " mind if i'm asking? but what's all this is for?" He pondered the question out loud. " Arthur-kun.. Remember when i told you papa used to be a cook?" Arthur simply nod his head " uh- huh what about it?" she send him a soft smile "well you see papa sometimes cook all of this food whenever he has the amount of money and ingredient to do so.. " seeing him still stuck with a confused look. She continued " We'll help those who can't effort to live wealthily by giving them food" she finished with an eye smile. Letting the information sinking in him, he took a deep breath before he spoke "How can i help" He send them his toothy grin. " well Arthur-chan you can first help us carries these bags" Henry replied to Arthur's question. "Yosh. Consider it done" he spoke before reaching one of those bags and slumping them on his shoulder.

After a while of walking they reach the run down part of the town. Arthur was completely taken aback of seeing all those run down house and pitter patter road, the people here don't have enough home or money to buy one. Some lives on the street the others? He can't even think about enough as they near the people here they to swooning the three. " its alright no need to rush, we have food for everybody! " Henry declared proudly.

It was quite a sight for Arthur, he watches as Henry and Liza giving up the people the food package from the wondered how a small package of food brings a lot of joy and laughter to these people. Seeing Arthur watching with awe on all over his face. Henry decided to talk to him after telling Liza to take care for a while "its incredible isn't it? With just a small piece of box can bring all those smiles and joy to them" he gestured to the people. The raven haired kid just nodded his head " how did you do that Os-san a few moment ago they were in scowls and frowns but now.. 'Poof' just like that they were happy" he smiled while continues his watching Liza giving them the 'little piece of heaven' A chuckle can be heard from his side, turning his head toward the sound he found Henry is looking at him.

"Its the heart Arthur- chan. If you set your heart of doing good deeds, then the result will be like this. it does not matter how.. But if you wish it in your heart, you can make people to smiled. Show the world your true feeling by your heart. If you have a loving and compassionate heart, then nothing can stop you from making those who you loved and cared to smile even when the things get worse" Arthur look at Henry with a new sense of respect. "Remember Arthur-chan connect your feeling with your heart if the smile that you seek ever be present it self in the form of laughter and joy, then protect it will your heart use the power of your feeling to support you. With Your feeling and your heart set in the right way. Then everywhere you go.. you'll set smiles anywhere and anytime" He finished by giving Arthur an eye smile.

"I see.. Thanks Os-san" He let a smile grace his lip. "oh yeah Os-san, can i ask you a favour?" Henry send him a nod. " well you see.. I wish to be like you.. And those food that you cook is amazing.. So.. Can you teach me to be a great cook?" He asked sheepishly while sracthing the back of his neck. "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. It will be my pleasure. But be warned it won't gonna be easy. I have my own way of doing things." Arthur just continued looking at those smiles gracing all of those people. " well if that means i can make people smile like that. Then i'm ready toward anything you can throw at me.. Sensei.. "

"Good.. we'll start tomorrow but right now lets go help Liza - chan" Henry then walk Toward the crowd. "Hai.. Sensei.. " he followed Henry's lead and soon they begin to getting themselves busy with helping those people..

**And i'm done sorry for the boring last part.. But i've tried my best to keep my reader interested with my fic.. Sorry but this is just a filler chapter.. So its kinda boring, but i promise you guys the next chapter will be nothing like this one.. So thats all peace and out..**


	5. a new outside encounter

Hey Mina! Miss me? *complete silence* me: sigh and facepalm. As usual thanks for reading my fic and don't forget to R&R okay? ^_^ oh yeah.. If you guys have an idea about how i should write this fic just PM oke? Give me your thoughts because i really need help as if i'm not really used to this just yet.

Disclaimer : i don't own fairytail -_- *sigh

X 776 -March 13th

"Wha- what did you just said Tou-san? " Stuttered a certain Raven haired boy with deep green eyes he is currently shirtless and is wearing black pants. He can also be spot wearing his necklace.

Axel sigh in his breath. The phoenix really meant what he jad just said **"It just as what i've just said.. I'm leaving Arthur.. -"** his word was cut with "b-but why!? "Exclaim Arthur in shocked and almost sad voice " why did you have to leave? Please.. Don't go Tou-San. You said that you love me.. Tha- that you'll always watch after me " He said holding back his sobs.. **"I am Arthur.. And i'll always love as you're my son.. But its complicated Arthur.. "** After regaining his posture Arthur speak up

"Then please enlighten me Tou-san " he crossed his arm between his bare chest demanding for an explanation. his eyes haredened toward the fiery Phoenix's. **" very well.. I'll try to make you understand with a simple method but i can' tell you the whole story because there is a certain rules that i'm bound to that i must followed AT ANY COST"** he emphasize the last part.

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. The Phoenix voice up **"Long ago.. A few hundred years back.. There is a war between the mystical beast which is the Phoenix, the dragon and the Titanic Magical Beast (TMS).. at that time The Phoenix is known as a great and deadly enemy capable of incappacitate the TMS easily.. Even when they are outnumbered..The dragon are second in ranking but their power is close to rival a Phoenix.. Further adding that they are in great number.. The TMS is almost overwhelm and extinct from the earth.. So they fled away leaving leaving the Phoenix and the dragon to their own stand.. The Phoenixs is slowly winning even when they only few in numbers since the beginning of the time.. But due to the fact there are conflict among the dragon, but that is until the dragon teaches the human their magic.. 'Dragon slaying magic' "**

**"That is went the table have been turn.. Although Phoenix is a eternal beign.. That does' nt mean we can't be killed"** a small voice then ask " so why did'nt you Phoenix taught the human your magic? " Axel let out a slight growl but it is in dissapointment.

**" That is because we were full of proud and pride we refuse to seek help. Some of us did think about it though.. But we were blinded by ego and rage so we sealed our own fate that is to lose the War. Leaving me the only survival the last of my kind.. I should've been dead without any allies even one.. But THE DRAGON KING found that my prowess will be such a waste to be forgotten in history.. So He made a pact with me in the agreement of letting me to live in exchange i will serve him when the time comes.. You see my son.. That time is almost upon us.. Which explain of why i had to leave.. I can't take you along with me.. Because it is i who agree to the pact.. Not you.. "**

He stared contently at the deep green eyes that is gazing at his own.. " but Tou-san.. What about me? What should i do? "Arthur said between sobs as tears briming from his eyes. The Phoenix send the boy a warm look **"At first i thought of telling you to join a guild to make some allies, friends to fill the emptiness in your heart because no matter how strong you are you can never withstand solitude and you can never do anything on your own. Let your friend filled your day.. Let them stand beside you.. But.. Now i want you to go out see the world for yourself before you affiliated with any guild let your heart guide your every step, let your feeling bring you to tomorrow."** he finished as he wrap his wing around the now crying Arthur as the said boy begin to hug 'his' father.

Silence accompany the two for a while before Arthur voice reach Axel " But Tou-san.. How about my studies on 'The Phoenix Art'? I Have'nt mastered 'The Phoenix Tempest'.." axel chuckled at this.. **"To tell you the truth my boy.. I've taught you everything you need to know.. As for the "The Phoenix Tempest' it is the final form of your magic.. It cannot be taught.. You must reach it yourself.. I merely readying yourself to achieve that state"** he now focussing to Arthur who is now breaking the hug. While wiping his tears. "Eh? Say what!" he exclaimed half surprise.. **" It is your will Arthur.. When your heart become your mind and your mind is set to thrive a whole level of strenght. Only then can you reach that state."** the boy just stared at the phoenix with blank expression.. " i don't get it.." This cause the phoenix to let out a small laughter.** " it is when you are fighting for something.. More accurately when you're protecting something.. Perhaps those who you care about."**

Arthur gave a small nod at that but nonetheless still a little bit confused. " So Tou-San.. When will you leaves?" he turn his gaze toward the ground while his bang shadowing his eyes.**" What's with the look boy ? Aren't you supposed to be happy that i'll be gone so thats mean i'll not be able to annoy you again"** Arthur hearing this snapped out a little bit "What are you talking about you overgrown Grilled chicken!? Of course i'll feel like this way!.. You're my Parents.. My first world!.. You raised me up.. Do you really expect me to say ' ouwh.. Okay just go.. I'm sick of you anyway.. You're just a pain in the ass' after everything you've done for me!?.. I LOVE YOU! YOU STUPID PIECE OF Everglowing FLAMES!"

He stopped a while to catch his breath as he look to the ground. Needless to say once he look up he is in the surprised of his life Axel is brimming with tears.. Those golden lonely tears flow from the Phoenix's eyes slowly falling down his face before hitting the ground as the rain out of the blue poured heavily just outside the cavern as if they could feel the Phoenix's feeling. **"And i love you too Arthur.. Maybe i'll leave tomorrow but know this Arthur.. Even though we're far apart i'll always be with you fo-" **

"For as long as i remembered you, and for as long as i held the the bond between us" Arthur continue the word **"very good.. I've been honoured to have become your parents even its only for a while Arthur Winchester"** The phoenix bowed his head to his adoptive son. Leaving Arthur speechless as The phoenix never done that before. This truly confirm what he just said. Arthur walk toward the Phoenix. They huddled together as Arthur's arm wrapped the phoenix chest. And Axel wrap both of his Wing around the boy. The night went by with two just do nothing and just enjoyed each other company.

The next morning Arthur woke up feeling something strange.. He can't feel Axel magical signature. Not anymore.. He walk outside the cavern and stared at the horizon " Bastard did'nt even say goodbye" a lone tears flow from his right eye but a smile also grace his lips "i'll gonna miss that annoying piece of flames" then he went to clean himself and prepare his breakfast.

A lone figure stood there on the path between Mount Axel and Ramsel carrying a backpack courtesy of Liza that bought him the back pack a while a days ago, and currently wearing his maroon hoodie jacket with his black cap on his head. "I should say goodbye to Nee chan and Ossan.. But i don't think they'll let me go if i did so.. So this is it.. " 'Goodbye Liza nee-chan, Henry Os-san' he mentally said the farewell. As he walk toward the rising sun.

4 month later - July

Arthur is walking through the street of The city of Aerion (A/N : Yeah made it up too) . He can be spot wearing his maroon hoodie jacket and his hood his raise up covering his face. the only changed is wo short Tanto is now strapped behind his back in their sheath in a cross position. He learned himself of how to wield those but he is not fully mastered them yet. He approach a small bar which wrote 'Rabb' in the outside signpost, as he entered it, he went straigh toward the bar. He soon saw a green haired woman is standing behind the bar 's counter She has brown eyes. Her skin is fair and seemingly smooth, her hair is tied in double ponytail at the side of her head. He went to her and took a sit at the bar stool. Then he ask a VERY important question that is running in his mind for quite a while now..

"Excuse me, but do you serve Chocolate milkshake? " he stared at her waiting for a reply. the woman look at him with an almost surprise face " What makes you think we serve something like that in A BAR?" Arthur's only reply is "First because i love chocolate and second i could'nt find it anywhere in this city.. So i thought might as well try my luck here.."

The woman just sigh before asking " you're not from around here are you ? " while she wipe a glass. Arthur nodded his head while his hood is still raise up " but yeah.. We do serve chocolate milkshake here" . You see while arthur is learning from Henry, he found himself to enjoy the sweet piece of heaven in his first time eating it. Hence anything with chocolate became his favourite. "Finally i found it!.. You don't know how long i've been itching for that" he smiled widely under his hood. The barmaid just put the glass down and went to the back to prepare the chocolate milk shake. While waiting for her to shows up. He wildly look around the bar until a few voice reach his enhance ear.

"Do you know? There are people went missing again in that mountain" spoke

A first voice of a man in a slightly rough tone. "Again? how many has it been including them? " ask a the second voice belong to a woman.. "Hmm 30 incuding them" answered the first man. "I heard those guys are mage from a guild in nearby town. They went there to check on that mountain by the edge of this city". Spoke a third voice belong to another man.

"Sucks to be them, i heard rumours saying that there is a dragon residing in that mountain" reply the wowan. This really caught Arthur's attention. " nahh.. I think Its a fluke.. dragon are extinct and is only a myth.. but whatever is in that mountain is surely dangerous" spoke the first man while sipping his beer.

"Here it is " said the barmaid directing Arthur's attention to her while bringing the milkshake much to Arthur's delight " Sweet! how much is it cost?" Arthur ask. "Oh.. Don't worry its on the house since you're not from around here and i don't think you're planning to stay for a while right?" the barmaid replied with a wink. "Thanks nee-chan" replied Arthur as he nodded his head about the statement. Before he drank it to fill his will. "Aahhh! That is gggoooddd!" trailed the boy causing the barmaid to chuckle " so is there anything else you need?" she ask him. "Nope.. And thank you.. I'll have to go now. Bye" he get up and waved his hand before heading toward the door.

He stopped in his track while bringing a finger to his chin in a thinking pose.

'Dragon huh? They said its in the mountain near the edge of this city' he thought while his eyes search wildly for the said mountain. After fixating his destination when he saw the mountain to the left side edge of the city. He took the first step toward it. 'Can't be that bad to check it out' he note to himself.

After a while of walking, he is now in the bottom path of the mountain. He shrugged to himself as he began climbing the mountain. He reached the half part of the mountain but the landscape here is very large you can built 5 house here. He continues to wander around before he felt his enhance sense tingling. He tried to search for the reason of why his sense reacted so. That is until he look toward the sky, 6 blur of dark figure descended to his position as he widened his eyes in realisation 'Gargoyle?' he wondered.

Upon closer distance, one of the gargoyle almost the size of a car swift down toward him opening its sharp pointy claw to grab and stab him. He rolled far away to his side dodging the gargoyle as it flew past him returning to the other gargoyle after it failed to grab him. 'so they are'nt friendly huh? Very well..' he shrugged as a smirk plastered itself on his face " Lets get Ablaze!" he said it out loud as he brought his right in front and thrust his palm toward the sky and a golden blueish flames light up as He took a stance. The gargoyles let out a few sreeching sound before all six of them headed toward him.

[ now playing - Soul On Display]

He took his time as the gargoyles headed toward him. He focussed his magic in his arm before bringing it to the ground impacting it with a 'thud' sound. A huge torrent of golden blueish flames burst out toward the sky in a shape of a spinning tower of flames thus forcing the gargoyles to evade him and split up in multiple direction. He targeted one of the gargoyles before pointing his right hand toward it in a shape of pistol **"Phoenix's Bullet"** a multiple sphere of golden blueish flames shot through the sky aiming for the gargoyle but missing it as the gargoyle swiftly dodge it.

He flipped himself backward avoiding a strike from a gargoyle from his left side. Taking advantage on the close distance he muttered **"Light shackle"** a claw of chain shackle made of white light shot through the sky from his left palm connecting it to the lower limb of the gargoyle. The gargoyle flew upward the sky dragging Arthur along with it. Then it descended toward the ground. By using the gravity he tucked his hand hard to bring himself to reach the gargoyle's back and landed smoothly on it. He unsheated his Tanto using his free hand and flow his Magic into it bathing it in a golden blueish flames before he repeatedly stabbed the gargoyle 's back. The gargoyle screeched out in pain as the flaming hot Tanto teared through it's flesh. Arthur change his gaze toward its wing and without having a second thought he slashed it with his Tanto. Resulting the wing to tear apart from the gargoyle.

As the two is falling down Arthur used his 'white shackle' to bring himself back to the mountain's forward a few times. He get up and unsheated his other Tanto and readying himself for the next attack from the gargoyles. One of the gargoyles charge toward him. He leapt upward also charging toward the gargoyle. Spinning himself swiftly as he avoided the sharp claw he slashed his right Tanto upward causing it to slashed the gargoyle's right eye. He sheated his other Tanto and brought his palm up **"Flames meteor"** a jet stream of golden blueish flames shot forward and penetrated the gargoyle right through it's heart. With a sreeching scream it crashed toward the nearby wall.

Landing softly on the ground with his right knee touching it. He spun around 180° quickly to parry a claw headed toward him. Skidding back a little bit due to the gargoyle's push. He then step away to the right as he slashed his right Tanto to it's wing bringing it to the ground before it turn toward Arthur and charge him only for him to charge it and jumped upward slowly flipping himself as he aimed for the gargoyle's skull he changed his grip on both of his Tanto into that of a backhand grip before sinking them down to penetrate through the gargoyle's upper skull killing it on the instant as it let out a screeching scream. Before darkness took it's vision. Arthur kicked it's back to pull his Tantos out and flipping himself a few feet backward from the dead gargoyle.

Turning his gaze toward the three remaining Gargoyle that is hovering in the air a few distance away, he voice out " so.. Who's next?" while he twirled his right Tanto blood spread multile direction to gargoyle seems to get his message as the Three of them open up their mouth to shot out a beam of fire toward Arthur. But said boy just stood there without moving a muscle as he grin like a mad person. The beam of flames connected right at him causing small explosion and debris to scattered around as a smoke surrounded his spot. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Arthur still standing there unscathed with both his arm crossed at his chest while a smirk form on his lips " ha ha.. Sorry bird brains.. But most fire cannot harm me.. And yours is truly one of them." key word 'most'. He positioned both his arms to his right in a clapping manner as he bent his body down a bit and his horse stance widened a little **"Phoenix's Flame commandment : Serpent! "** he then thrust both his palm forward as big 5 Serpent of golden blueish flames shot upward and impacted towart the stunned gargoyles. Licking two of them in golden blueish flames as they fell to the ground harshly. Leaving a rather big crater to formed on the ground leaving smoke and debris in its awakening.

[Song ended]

He drop his horse stance and brought his hood down before walking toward the still rising smoke as he neared it and sensing immediate danger he leapt backward a few feet as a gargoyle emerged itself from the smoke and charging him up. Arthur unsheated both his Tanto and charged toward the gargoyle and he slashed it in 'X' pattern as he landed on the ground facing his back from the Gargoyle' two stood still before the gargoyle drop itself to the ground as blood spewed from its fatal wound. He sheated his Tanto before walking toward the gargoyle and stop in his track when a voice reached him. **"You.. M-may have defeated us.. c-child but your death is certain when Master Ruex reveal himself to you.,"** then the gargoyle speak no more as death took him. "Hmm.. So they've a boss? I'm guessing he is the main reason of why the people keep dissapearing.. He sounded strong..Maybe i should go back now? .. Nahh.. I got times to kill" a smile grace his lips as he folded both his arm behind his head and continue to climb the mountain.

Some moment pass by as Arthur is now reaching the top and pulled himself up using his arm strength before taking the sight before him. It is a 'scarred' clearing with ominuos energy filling the surrounding. He took a few step forward but stopped in his track as he stepped on something. He widened his eyes for a moment as he look at the human skull which he stepped on. he took his foot of the skull. He pray for a while for the poor soul to rest in peace. Before continueing his pace, the sight before is unnerving as dead human bones scattered almost anywhere as the rotten smell of a degrading carcasses snuck up into his nose. Much to his annoying due to the fact that he had enhance senses. " Just what the hell could have done something like this?" he cursed silently under his hood as he raise it upward. He continue to wondered searching for the perpretator while gazing at all those bones while his right hand is covering his nose to avoid the stenched from getting into he is brought out of his stupor as a rather large black figure shadowed him. He look upward to see a giant beast descended toward him. Its big scaly wing flap up and down wildly as a gust of wind cause Arthur's hoodie to fall of back and for him to cover almost all his vision with his right hand. The large tail wiggled as if it can strike him out of the blue and a deep crimson red eyes gazing internly at the raven haired boy. Deep green eyes met crimson red eyes as the two look between each other for a while before a deep growchy voice resonated through the clearing.

**"who dare to step foot on my territory without my permission.. Are you seeking for death boy?"** Arthur still clenching the bit of his nose with his hand then replied "first of all.. How can i ask for your permission when those stupid gargoyles did'nt give me the opportunity to talk?.. And second of all probably the most important one.. When is the last time you brush your teeth? For god sake please brush those.. your breath smelled like a dead man's fart!" he tried to irk the beast eventhough it is black Wyvern about 3/4 the size of Axel in his full grown form.

**"Silence child!"** the wyvern snapped out **" So it seems that the strong magic signature I felt earlier were coming from you a rotten flesh of human? Tell me boy.."** the wyvern demanded **"Why i can feel the magic of the Phoenix from you.. Such an ancient magic is only mastered by by the Phoenix themself although there is only one left that i know of.."** Trailed wyvern "oh you knew Axel?" Arhur said casually surprising the black Wyvern **"Who are you child? How do you know of that Damn Phoenix.. I've been itching to make him PAY for defeating me and of humiliating me ten years ago.. "** A small laughter reached the wyvern "ha ha ha.. So Let me guess.. You met him.. And somehow you get into a fight and he TOTALLY kick your toasted ass ablaze right? Man.. Tou-san just enjoyed to being a badass and to annoys the hell out of anyone huh?" His last statement caught The wyvern off guard **"Explained to me of what did you actually mean by those word"**

A grin plastered at Arthur's face " Well thats easy.. You see.. I'm Arthur Winchester Son of Axel.. The last Phoenix in Earthland.. " he said it with proud in his voice.. **"So.. You are his son.. Very well then I'm Reux The Dark Wyvern.. And I'm gonna enjoyed tearing your flesh and feed on your body just like the rest of the human who have stepped their foot here.."**

Sensing the killing intent directed at him. Arthur took his fighting stance and light up both of his fist in golden blueish flames. "You seriously don't think i will just let that happened do you?" he said while he quirk an eyebrow. The only answer he get is a loud defining roar charging at him sending him skidding a few feet away.. "Heh! Lets get Ablaze! you toasted lizard!" he said as a smirk found itself on his face.

The Wyvern raised up one of it's claw covered wing before bringing it down to tear the boy "White shield" Arthur brought both his palm up as a dome of white light appeared from his palm and shielding himself from the razor sharp claw. A small crater created from the powerful impact sinking Arthur a little bit downward. As he continue of shielding himself. The wyvern quickly raised its claw back and strike the boy from his right. Almost instatanously Arthur jumped backward and shot a torrent of flames at the wyvern flew away to the side avoiding the flames but Reux can still felt its blazing hot heat. **"Such a powerful flames you got there boy"** Arhur only grin in reply " well i learned from the best..and just like him i'm so gonna kick your ass! He exclaimed before he casted "White Reign" multiple of white beam shot from his palm and some of it hit its target before the wyvern move away to the side.

**"You putrid human don't get so full of of yourself just because you're HIS disciple!"** roared the wyvern as he open up his mouth and shot a purplish beam of electric toward Arthur. Arthur however avoided the beam effectively as he run to the side making the am to missed him by an inch hitting the ground wher he is running. He leapt forward charging to the wyvern with his right fist ignited his in golden blueish flames "Phoenix's fiery fist" he connect his fist to the wyvern's front side head .** "that does not even tickle boy!"** roared Reux as he swipe his right claw From Arthur's left before it impacted him he cast 'white shield' to avoid the stab however he was sent to the far side wall due the force.a trickle of blood spurred from his mouth as his back hit the wall before he dropped to the ground.

Quickly regaining his posture he ran forward as his right hand were raised to the sky "Phoenix's great blazing ball" a ball of flames nearly the size of the wyvern's head formed on his palm. Before he threw it at the wyvern. the wyvern just hover a liiyke before flapping both it's wing deflecting the attack and sent it back toward Arthur's direction. Artgur perk up while he pointed both his index finger at the deflected ball of flames " Phoenix' flame commandment :Serpent!" The ball of fire changed to formed five serpent before charging at the wyvern in multiple direction. The Wyvern widened his eyes before the serpent hit him from multiple direction **'The boy can manipulate flames'** was all i thought before the flames impacted him.

Smoke and debris rose to the air before a stream of purple lightning shot from the smoke and hitting Arthur as he brought his hands up in defensive manner before he felt his body were electrocuted and he flew backward. His body skid at the ground before he salpped both his palm at his side to the ground and flipped himself over in standing position still skidding a little bit before he focussed his gaze at the rosing smoke.

With a flap of his wing. Reux clear out the smoke around him. He open up his mouth once again and shot 4 spherical purple ball of lightning heads toward Arthur. He ran forward and effectively dodging 3 of the ball however the final one connected right at the ground beneath him sending him flying sideway with and impacted himself toward the nearby big rock. He slowly rose to his feet "Damn! That really hurt the shit out of me" he focussed his gaze back toward the glowing red crimson eyes as he closed his own eyes and open it up to show his 'Phoenix eye'. The sun is slowly setting as the two stared toward each other **" ha.. Ha boy you're an interesting opponent. Now come on charge at me with all you got!"** exclaimed Reux " tch, shut up and get ready for the beating of your life time toasted lizard!" shouted the boy before he unsheated both of his Tanto and light it up in golden blueish flames. Almost instantly he appeared before the Wyvern right eye and double slashed its eye. The wyvern let out a echoing roar due to yhe intensity of the pain **"You'll pay for that you rodent!" **declared Reux as he sent a shockwave through out his body. Sending Arthur away and skidding at the ground as he brought his hands up in defensive manner.

The wyvern gathered a purple coloured ball at the tip of his mouth as spark of electricity flow all over it. Sensing the power beyond the ball Arthur sheated his Tanto and brought both his arm to his chest in 'X' position while he light it up in golden blueish flames he focussed his own magic as much as he can before charging up toward the Dark Wyvern as the wyvern realeased a a purple blast of ball. "Secret Phoenix Art: Inferno Storm!" he spun his body 360° while a wall of fire consumed him before it changed to that of a massive fire ball and clashed wih the wyvern attack. Slowly Pushing forward from the force of the wyvern attack closer toward the wyvern. As the two is a few distance away from the other holding their own respective attack. With sparkle at the middle of the attcak suddenly an massive of purple lightning and golden blueish flames exploded shaking the ground as the people of Aerion watch toward the mountain in shocked and horror plastered to their face.

Once the smoke cleared the two opponent is slightly out of breath as both still gazing at each other. Reux let out a low growl as scratch cuts covered its body its right eyes is sipoaking with continuos blood flow blinding his vision.

Arthur is covered in cuts as his right hoodie jacket sleeves is burnt and teared up. Blood is flowing from his left side forehead running through his close eyelid of his left eye showing how much damage is dealt to him.

**"You insignificant mortal of wasted fleshed.. I'll make sure To make your death slowly and painfully suffer!"** said Reux as he catch his breath. Arthur took his stance and unsheated both his Tanto "BRING IT YOU ROASTED PIECE OF LIZARD! " roared the boy as the two charge toward each other in a blind speed before claw met blade.

The moon is cleared seen in the sky As two figure. A boy and a wyvern continued lashing their attack at one another " Phoenix's Flame commandment: Tiger!" shouted the raven haired boy as he emerged from a rubble of rock From the side of the wyvern. The flaming tiger impacted itself toward the wyvern left side. The wyvern growled in pain before he shot a jet spark of purple lightning and hit the ground beneath the boy's feet sending him high up in the air "Argghh! "Screamed the boy while his body is spinning in the air. The wyvern however wasting no time flew toward the boy and open it's mouth. As he try to raise it's jaw to munch the boy. Arthur unsheated his Tanto and bath them with his flames before stuck them upward toward the wyvern upper inner mouth. He stans footing on the lower jaw of the wyvern befre he unleashed a toornt of flames from his body forcing the wyvern spit him Out.

Landing heavily on the ground he catch his breath while his right knee is dropped to the ground. His phoenix eyes stared intently at the crimson eye of the beast. He used the time Waste between that time to reolenish his magic container even he knew that will not bring much help he continue doing so.

**"You're a persistent little. Human yes you are. To be able to weakened me this much but this is the end of your road. I can sense you don't have much magic left in you and you're currently using all of your will just to stay conscious"** the wyvern said to the boy

"Quit your yapping.. As if you're in any better condition than me.. With my "Phoenix vision" i can also see that you don't have much in you either" the boy reply with his however only angered the wyvern. **" im gonna ripped that foul tongue of yours boy!"** he then shot multiple of purple beam toward Arthur which Arthur swiftly dodge almost been hit by the last beam.

"Phoenix's Mist: Explosion!" exclaimed the boy as he brought both his arm and pointed his index and middle finger from both his hands as he aimed it toward the mist formed around the wyvern before hundreds of tiny sparkled can be seen in it and BOOM! Hundreds of small explosion Exploded around the wyvern which the wyvern respond with writhing itself in pain. **"Cursed you brat!"**

Reux after taking the attack. Charge himself toward the boy as purple lightning sparked around its right claw. He brought it upon the boy who dodge it by jumping it sideway and launched himself upward. The explosion force created from the wyvern missed attack pushed Arthur higher from the ground, Arthur however responded with casting "White shackle" from both his hands and the shackle grabbed the back of Reux. He pulled himself forward and launching himself toward the back of the wyvern. After a rough landing. He unsheated both of his Tanto and channeled his flames through it before he brought both of his Tanto down. Stabbing the back of the wyvern. The wyvern scream in agony before it flapped its wing and launched the both into the sky in some random direction. Flying randomly in the sky it roared out **"Get off me you filthy child!"**

**[Now playing - Titania no yoroi ]**

Arthur who is struggling himself to grab hold of his Tanto which is now in the backhand grip just let out a mighty scream "NEVEERR! IM NOT LETTING YOU GO UNTIL I BROUGHT YOU DOWN! HARRRRGGH!" an idea clicked in his mind. Deciding to try it he focussed more magic into his tanto. Both his tanto now glowing brightly toward the night in the sky a long elongated flames shot and teared trough the wyvern scales and skin. It seem that Arthur elongated his flames from his tanto resulting in two golden blueish lines of flames pierced through the wyvern. One of them is pierced through the wyvern's heart as the wyvern let out a screeching roar as blood spewed from his mouth and his new cuts including his fatal wound.

The two slowly descended toward the ground passing through a series of cloud 'heh.. Guess i finally killed this bastard' thought the raven before he felt cold around him resulting him to loosen his grip from the Tantos as a golden blueish flames licking the dead body of the wyvern. He turned his gaze to the ground beneath him. He saw he is dropping faster toward the sandy groud and mentally chuckled ' this is going to be a hard landing. I hope this bastard's body is still there when we crashed landed.. At least i can use his body as a cushion'.

And BOOM! the two crashed landed as he planned, he use the dead wyvern body as a cushion reducing his impact, the body now is completely incinerated by the he walk down the wyvern body and he managed to walk a few feet away before he collapsed to the ground. Letting the darkness slowly took over him as he can't even feel his mucles he grin one last time before he fell to the unconscious state.

He stirred up after he felt someone is tucking and dragging him harshly an hour after he felt unconcious. he saw a caged full of humans child, adult, the elder in it and a green giant boar is task to drag the cage he heard a few voice "what the hell is a kid doing around and unconscious at the beach? " spoke a man. "Who cares? The more slaves the better. The R- system will have more workers which mean we can resurrect Lord Zeref much faster and we're a step close to obtain power! " came a second voice. He wish to take a look at both man but his muscles won't abide him as he is drained out of magic and his body felt numb he can't even move a finger. The last thing he saw is his body is flung into the cage of human before darkness proclaimed him once again.

**[Song ended]**

The convoy reached a dock before the slaves were forced on a boat. The boat then moved out. A giant sructure of what seems like a tall dark tower can be seen as the boats moved closer toward it.

**And done! Argghh! It is kind of hard to write about the fights( still searching for someone to help me with this) but i hoped all of my favourite readers which is all of you people *pointed a finger at you* enjoyed this chapter i would like to apologise first if i made grammatical error or whatever. Please R & R ^_^. And finally pre cannon tower of heaven. What will happened when Arthur met with Rob and the kids **

**will he bust them out of the tower?**

**Will he joined jellal in a crazy fantasy of freedom?**

**Will he sacrifices himself to save Jellal?**

**Will Godzilla munch the tower?**

**Will Superman stop Godzilla?**

**Will he met Tom and Jerry?**

**Will Freddy Krueger joined Fairytail? **

**Stay tuned and have a nice day ^_^ shadowalkz out..**

**P.S. just PM me if you want some changes in Arthur such as magic , character, etc,**


	6. Of Scarlet and R- System

**Hey there everyone.. First i'm truly sorry if my imcopetence such as grammatical errors spelling mistakes and details, bothered you while you were reading.. But then again no one is perfect i'm just one of them. But believe me when i said that i'm trying to give you my all.. I truly mean it. I've been trying to improve myself the entire time.. And i would like to say thank you to those who gave me a few tips on how to become a better writer. I truly appreciate it.. Oke.. Enough with the chit chat.. lets get back to the fic.. ^_^**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairytail**

X776 - somewhere in the tower

He tried to open his eyes but the light is currently hurting his eyes so he close them again.. Blinking several time, he tried to adjust his eyes.. The light from the ceiling lamp is still hurting his eyes.. So he turned away. While he was doing this, he noticed a few things. One, he is now bedridden but he is layed in something cold and hard. Second, he could feel his body is roughly bandage and he is no longer wearing his shirts and hoodie. And third he is now seeing with only with only one eye as his left eye now is covered in bandage. He panicked for while as he realise ha is not wearing his necklace.

"Ahh.. You're awake" came a voice. He look toward the voice from his left side. It was a man judging from the rough voice. The man is wearing a blue robe and a strange mask is covering his face. ' how the hell was he supposed to breath in that?' he mentally ask himself. The man walk closer toward him.

"Just how did you get those wound kid? I'm surprise you're woke up in a day.. I figured it might at least took you three considering with all those cuts and burnt marks" The man asked eventhough his voice sound like more out of curiosity than emphaty.

Arthur tried to open up his mouth.. But his voice were temporary stuck on his troat. So he took a few deep breath and try again " well i've always been a light sleeper. Guess that's explain why though" The man chuckled behind his look around him. It seems like a ward but only with cave around you.

"Do you know where you are kid?" The man ask and caught Arthur's attention

"Not really, i remembered that i passed out in a beach of some sort" he decided to leave the part when he is lunged in the cage " and this place is obviously not a beach" he said casually " So wanna tell me of where in Earthland am i Mr.." he trailed of.

"Just call me doctor.. I'm the doctor here although in this place we'll surely meet again if you cause any ruckus." Arthur gave him a confused look. " this place kid is a place where slaves is force to built the R-System.. And since you're here.. you'll become a slave soon." Arthur tried to move his limbs but he failed as he's body is still heavily damaged so he just gave up as pain surged through him when he tried to do anything.

"Don't bother to escape kid, there is no way for you to escape even if you are a full grown man. Escape is just a dream.. you'll spent you're time here until the R-System is complete" The man told him as he helped the boy to sit up

"Tch, won't know if i don't try right" he smirk

"Judging by the way you are.. I'm guessing we'll meet again soon" seeing Arthur still trying to struggle but failed when pain surged through his body the man continued " no need to feel threatened kid.. I won't do anything to you.. Heck if i knew you're trying to escape.. I won't stop you.. But just please.. if you're escaping.. Do it right. Save me the time fixing you if you failed to do so"

Arthur calm down a little bit and took a deep breath before letting it out " so slaves were tortured if they tried to escape huh? " ask the raven.

"Yes.. That is correct.. Earlier a bunch of kid tried to.. but failed.. so those guards caught who they thought the mastermind is. A girl around your age, they let the other kids go but the girl paid the price by loosing one of her eye.. Had a hard time fixing her" The doctor reminiscence.

Arthur' eyes widen at the new statement ' that gotta hurt like hell' he thought as he is now lost for words.

"So kid.. Here take your stuff the guard should come here any moment now since i called out to them earlier to bring me somethings. But if you really need some more rest just continue laying down and close your eyes" The man said while handing Arthur his white shirt, his tattered maroon hoodie jacket and his necklace.

"You don't seem like a bad person.. So why did you help them actually 'doctor'?" the mask doctor just chuckled in amusement as Arthur took his thing and wear his necklace and clothes

"You sure are sharp boy.. But i only helped them because they paid me good otherwise i won't even be here" the man explain. " so you sure you want to go boy?" the doctor ask him one last time.

"Meh.. Why not? its always exciting to look around new places" he give the man his smirk. The man again chuckled in amusement

"I like you kid.. Just try to not get youself killed okay?" the man said while he pat Arthur's shoulder.

"Trust me doc.. Its not that easy to kill me" he said while his deep green eyes intently stared at the doctor' eye beneath the mask as if he knew where it was.

As if on cue the door shot open and two other mask figure walks in carrying two boxes. Both of them had a roughian body. They placed the boxes at the nearby tables and walk toward the doctor and the boy.

"Well.. Well.. Well looks like the newbie has awoken" the man said as he grab Arthur by the chin and pulled his face closer to him inspecting the boy's face overly. But Arthur just let him do it. Don't want to upset anyone when You're still struggling to move your limbs.

"It seems so" came the second man. " so is he alright and ready to go"? He ask while he glance at the doctor beneath his mask.

"If you want to take him away now.. Its good but he is still fragile so.. For a at least a few hours.. Don't set him up on ANY work just let him rest he'll be good by tomorrow" replied the doctor

"Alright then" the first man then forcefully carried Arhur down." trust me brat.. You're gonna be comfy in your new 'home'." he let out a bark of laughter. " now lets go boy.. Lets introduce you to your 'new family' he grab Arthur by the collar forcefully make him to walk and begin to walk away with the other man not far away behind. Arthur stole a glance at the doctor and he send the doctor a toothy grin as if he is enjoying the rough 'treatment'. The door then closed leaving the doctor to let out a small sigh

_-In a cell at the tower -_

A small girl is crying and she is kneeling to the ground as her hands touch the ground and her eye is on set on the ground. There is a patch on her right eye. She has a short Red scarlet hair and she is currently crying and sobbing. A single tear flowed from her left eye. " Jellal.." she spoke betwen her sobs.

"Nee chan.." said a slightly tanned boy with blonde hair worriedly while he put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Er-Chan please don't cry.." said a girl who has litlle bit of resemblance to a cat with a red line on her cheeks almost that of a whisker. she looks like she is trying not to burst out to tear.

"Yeah Erza, we knew that Jellal is a dandy person he won't go down that easily" said a boy with black hair. His face is almost like a cube but not really exactly.

"Erza.. Don't cry I'm sure Jellal will be okay.. He is our leader right?.. Have faith in him" said a boy who is taller than the other he has a brown hair. He knelt down and place his hand on the girl's other shoulder.

"Erza-chan.. Stop crying.. a beautiful girl like you should not wasted her tears.. I'm sure Jellal is find.. And i'm sure he'll be back soon and we can all be with him again" said an old man leaning to a wall near the cell door while in sitting position. He has a long white beared up to his stomach and his white hair his a little bit pointy on the top. He is skinny man maybe due to the fact that he is old.

"B-but he is there b-because he t-tried to saved me.. " the girl now known as Erza said with her tear now flowing much faster from her lone eye. " if not for me he will be here with us-" her words were cut when two guards appeared at the door and one of them unlocked it.

"Good news kids.. You got a new friend to play with" said the man unlocking the door as he let out a small bark of laughter. The other man step inside the cell as he grabbed a boy by the back of his shirt. He then lunged the boy forward. the boy hit ground with a loud 'thud'. The boy then groaned in pain as he struggled to gets up.

"Have fun in your new home brat! Ha ha ha" said the man as he walk out of the cell and the other man locked the door.

They noticed that the boy has raven hair and he is currently wearing a dark maroon hoodie jacket although it is a little bit tattered all around he is also wearing a long black pant. He looks likes he just survive from a life and death battle. They don't know how right they were. He tried to get up but fall face fault to the hard ground and he groan in pain. The old man then approached the boy and help him to get up. Now he noticed the boy is bandages from the inside and his left eye is bandage as well as his forehead.

"Tch, so much for a welcome" the boy mumbled as he let the oldman help him up.

"Are you okay young one? You look like you've seen better days" joked the oldman as he he leaned the boy against the nearby wall opposite the other kids while giving him a heart warming smile.

The boy look toward the oldman with his only visible eye showing him his deep green eye. " yeah.. I'm fine., thanks for asking but for your information old man i've seen worse days" the boy respond to the joke with his own. He take a look around him they were some mens sitting in their own respective place. Some kids by the corner of the room.

"Hm.. hm.. hm.. Indeed you have my boy.. I'm Rob" the man now known as Rob introduced himself while he outstreched a hand to the boy.

"I'm Arthur.. Arthur Winchester.. a pleasure meeting you Rob ji-san" he took Rob's hand and shook it slowly and he send Rob a smile while his visible eye send the man an eye smile.

"Hmmm.. You got a rhyme name boy" Rob said in amusement.

"I know.. but that's just who i am.." said the boy as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Are you okay nii-san? you hit the ground pretty hard" said the blonde boy while he look intently toward Arthur.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Don't worry this is nothing" he replied the boy although he is not at all. I mean who will be after they just fought a wyvern to a life and death battle especially when he is a 10 year old kid. But then again this is our Arthur. Not your regular 10 year old kid.

"No kidding.. But that is quite a dandy of an entrance don't you think" said the black haired boy while he grin toward Arthur.

"Well that depends on how you saw it.." said Arthur as he took a thinking pose

"I'm Wally.. Wally Buchanan" said wally as he showed his thumb at him while he is grinning.

"And i'm Sho" said the little blonde boy as he thrust his arms upward.

"I'm simon.. Welcome to the group" said the earlier brown haired boy as he walk toward them while he place his arm in a folded position at his chest.

" and i'm Milianna " screamed the cat girl from where she stood that is near the red haired girl. Who is also turned her head toward the newcomer.

Arthur inspected all the new faces " Arthur Winchester at your service" he gave them a two finger salute. He then noticed the red head girl that is with an eyepatch at her right eye. 'Is she the girl that the doc mentioned earlier? ' he asked himself as he took a closer look at the girl.

Rob seeing Arthur is eyeing the girl answered for him " That is Erza Scarlet my boy.. I'm sorry but she is rather at a little bit of a trauma now."

'The colour of her hair huh' he thought while he keep his gaze on Erza's hair and shrugged his shoulder. He then change his gaze toward Rob "so..what happened?"

"Kids.. Why don't all of you go and comfort Erza and leave me and Arthur for a while okay" he send them a smile.

"Hai.. Rob ji-san" all the kids said in unison and go toward the said girl

Arthur then listened while he leaned againts the wall. Rob told him of the kids here and The R - System . He also told him about Jellal Fernandes and how he acted like a leader to them, how close he is with the other kid especially Erza as he is the one who gave her last name 'Scarlet' the colour of her hair he said ' that way he would not forget her name '. Rob also told him of when he tried to take the blame for himself when they were caught of their attempt of escape. Which sadly the guard did not believe him and they thought that Erza is the one to blame for. And she paid it with her right eye. Jellal tried to save her by taking a few guards down. But when he freed her they took him captive and they let Erza go. To Arthur this Jellal is a great person. He learned to respect him in quite a short amount of time. He admired Jellal's personality and he wished to meet this Jellal soon..

"..and so you see my boy.. that's why she is a little bit traumatised about Jellal 's captive" Rob concluded his story.

"I see.. " Arthur trailed of " but i don't think this is what Jellal would want.. If he ever see her like that.. His heart will break for sure.. And something definitely going on between those two" he smirk toward Rob.

"Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. For a boy of your age you sure don't act like one.. And you seem to know a lot of things don't you my boy?." said Rob amused.

"Meh.. I got that a lot.. but it is mostly because i had great Teachers" he said while the images of Axel, Henry , and Liza flashed through his mind. " well i better introduced myself to her" he said with a confident smile gracing his lips.

And so he carefully rose to his feet as he can sense his limbs responds to him again and his magic is slowly generating and he walked toward Erza and the rest of the kids. The kids who saw him approaching while trying to keep his balance opened up a path for him. He saw Erza is lowering her head whie she is currently sitting on the ground. So he knelt down to her for their head to be in the same level. He outstreched his right hand.

"Hey there.. I'm Arthur.. Arthur Winchester" he send her his toothy grin.

"E-Erza Scarlet" replied the red headed girl. But she did'nt take his hand. Her voice is merely a whisper but Arthur heard her clearly with his enhance hearing. She look up toward the raven but soon lower her head again. Then she began to cry.. again.

"What's wrong did i say something wrong?" He frowned of thinking that he may have said somthing that hurt her.

"N-no.. Y-you did'nt" she said between sobs " but if only Jellal was here he could meet you too.." Erza said while exchanging her gaze between Arthur and the.. ground

He let out a small sigh while he placed a comforting hand at Erza's right shoulder " Calm down.. From what i've learned from Rob Ji-san..this Jellal guy is is a tough guy i'm sure whatever those guards or jailer throw at him will NOT put him down easily. Believe in him okay Erza?" he gave her an eye smile from his visible eye.

"B-but he's hurt right now.. And it is my fault" stuttered Erza

"Look, He did'nt saved you for you to cry out like this.. what do you think he will felt when he saw you in this.. State" he paused as he motioned his hands at her.

"B- But still-" she never finished her sentences when Arthur stood up and let out a big sigh and says " you are PATHETIC " he emphasize the word as he shot her a glare. his deep green eyes is now is as cold as eyes. " After what he had done you still don't have confident in him? I'm sorry but if this is how you react.. I'm afraid he is now been hurt for nothing.. His sacrified will be NOTHING! you are just a disgrace to him!" his word is sharper then 10 swords blade.

Erza and the kids were taken aback by Arthur's word. The other kids could'nt believe their eyes the boy who just showed a carefree behaviour a few moment ago is now shouting such a venemous words to Erza. Erza however felt anger surged inside her. How come this boy who knows nothing about them speak as the way he had known them a long time ago so she shouted back

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT US! Do you know about our pain!? Our misery!? How we suffered as a slaves.. we were sometimes tortured just for the fun of it? And now we lost someone important.. Someone who always kept us safe.. HOW DO YOU EXPECT I'LL LIVE WITH THAT HUH!?." Arthur is taken aback by her words but he did'nt show it as he did'nt even flinched. Sho and Milianna ran toward Rob while Wally and Simon tried to calm the two.

"Ouh.. You'd be surprised of how much i know.. BECAUSE I TOO HAD LOST SOMEONE BEFORE! Not only for a day, a week, heck even years.. But FOREVER! I'll never able to see her again not until DEATH PROCLAIMED ME!" Erza flinched back a little but still she stood her ground. Arthur then continues " My foster parent left me alone in a mountain.. I had to survive ALONE! For months i've been travelling alone.. No one is there with me.. No one ever bother to care if i'm hurt, no one ever ask me if i'm hungry, No one is there to care for me, NO ONE! I'M COMPLETELY ALONE! do you know the pain of it? Do you know how much i suffered because of it? I had to fight alone without anyone there beside me.. " he said while he calmed his self down.. While his hands reached out to his stomach for his wounded cuts from his fight with Reux..

After a couple minutes of silence.. Erza replied " well what do you suggest for us to do while our friends is suffering out there!?"

"Don't ask me.. But ask yourself, let your heart shows you the way.. Use your feeling to guide you" said Arthur calmly

Erza cleared her mind and took a deep breath.. A few second later she responded " well we always wish for freedom.. We want to get out of this tower but we cannot.. We're weak, hopeless against the guards" she lowered her head down., Arthur turned his back on her before he voice out.

"Weak? Alone.. yes.. You are.. But look around you Erza" Erza complied and look around her she saw the faces of her friends " look harder.. Listen harder " Erza heard Arthur's voice and she did just that.. She looked outside the cell gate. She saw slaves all around her kids and Adults their voice is there with her almost all of them is screaming 'freedom'. "You see? You're never alone, you've got friends with you.. people around you.. Together with them.. You can do anything!" she then lowered her gaze once more to the ground. "Erza" she turned toward Arthur who is now right behind her. His deep green eyes stared warmingly at her. She felt a light warm breeze in her its comforting.. As she stared at those eyes. Then he put a hand on her shoulder " Fight for whats right, fight for your dream, fight for your freedom" he send her a toothy grin.

She was caught off guard with his last words as her lone eye widen ' we fight for our freedom, Erza' Jellal's voice rang in her head and his image flashed through her mind. "Freedom.." she muttered silently as it only can be heard as a whisper.

"Let me know when you've decided what to do okay? " he turned his back against her again and he slowly walk toward Rob and leant next to him. He close his eyelids to rest or maybe to get some sleeps to regain his magic faster.

'This boy..' thought Rob in amusement as he watch the resting figure of Arthur. He change his gaze toward Erza he smiled warmingly as the girl is deeply in her thoughts she seem like she knew what she should do but she wondered is it the right thing to do?

A couple of silence moment later.. The gate cell were opened up by the guards they brought in the shovel and other equipment. " its time kids.. Get your tools and bring us closer to our Lord Zeref." The name caught Arthur's attention but he still closed his eyelids. Sho started to cry as he muttered something between the lines 'leaves us alone'

Jellal's and Arthur's words ehoed in her mind 'We fight for our freedom Erza' .. 'Fight for whats right, fight for your dream, fight for your freedom' her eyes snapped wider and she mentally said the word 'freedom' in her head. Quicker than breathing she rushed to grab a shovel and swing its blunt side toward the guards faces and they were send flying outside cell gate.

Arthur snapped his eyes open and one word ran through his mind ' Damn ' he watches as Erza repeatedly smashed the guards face and broke their mask.

"Erza what are you doing" ask simon

"Nee chan/Er-chan.." said Sho and Milianna in unison

Erza turned her head toward them and says " Find your weapon, we have to fight, they are not setting us free, so if we want to get out of here, we have to fights, FOR OURLIVES! FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

Multiple roar echoed in the tower much to Arthur's annoyance since he has an enhance sense. But nevertheless he smiled.

All the man in the room grabbed their respective weapon and rush to the nearby guard and smack them down with a powerful swing. And so they charged forward and continue to rushed toward other guards. Simon , Wally, Sho and Milianna followed the adults lead. Rushing out of their cell and try to find their freedom. Erza smashed the oncoming guard's head and she turned her gaze toward Arthur who is still leaning against the wall. With Rob beside him..

"Rob - ji san! Let go!" she called out to him

"I'll go in a while Erza -chan.. Take care of yourself.." Erza looks a little bit depresed but she believe him and she nodded her head in agreement. She look toward Arthur and call out to him.

"Arthur! Your coming?" Arthur look at her but he just smiled.

"I'll stay too.. But don't worry Erza.. i'll catch up to you in a few minutes okay?" his smile turn into a toothy grin.

"Suit yourself.." Erza said with a stoic face but nonetheless she let a soft smile grace her lips before she rushed out following the others leaving Arthur and Rob alone in the cell.

"When will you join them Arthur? Asked Rob breaking the silence

"Once i want to..Rob ji-san" replied Arthur

"Hmmmm.. You want to take a few times to gather your magic back huh?"asked Rob who cause Arthur to widened his eyes in shock. And he turn his head toward Rob

"Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Don't be so shock boy i'm also a mage although not much left in me.. But i can sense other mage you know? And i know when i see one"

'He's right he is a mage, how come i did'nt notice that before.. But his magic is.. Dying!?

"Arthur.. Can i ask you a favour? " ask Rob. Arthur only nodded his head "please protect Erza - chan and the other.. Show them freedom.. They've been longing for it for quite sometime now.. Reunite them with Jellal.. Make Erza- Chan Smile again those wonderful smile of hers Can make an old man like Me feel young again.. Im guessing you knew that i'm dying right?" he look the boy straight in the eye.

"No promise but.. I'll make her smile again" said Arthur Who is now rose up to is feet " and i'll make sure she gets her dream.. Well think i'll go now.. You too get out of here okay ji-san? If you're dying just please make sure you'll die outside.. When you've gained your freedom not in here.. You hear me?" he turn his back against Rob while he slightly turned his head toward the man.

Rob let out a small laughter "hm.. Hm.. Hm.. I'll try my best.. my boy"

"Well thats good enough for me.. So see ya.. Rob Ji-san" with a hand waved he exited the jail cell leaving Rob to smile to himself. 'Take care of her Arthur ' thought Rob silently

_Somewhere in the tower during the revoke_

All the slaves is causing a massive tantrum. Guards were beaten all around. Our young Erza , Simon, Wally, Sho , and Milianna is no less.

"No body mess with mad dog Wally!" shouted Wally As he raise his left foot high up hitting a guard in his chin causing him to fly backward

"Thanks for the training you gave us, it makes us stronger! " exclaimed Simon as he swung his weapon and impacted it to the guard's chest knocking them out of his way.

One of the guard struggled to stand his ground "You brat-" But he never finished his sentence as Erza cut his stick with her sword and deliver him a strong kick to the face.

_Meanwhile with Arthur.._

Arthur is currently running along the hallways dodging and of course kicking the guard' s ass whenever they shows their face in front of him. As he continue running, a guard appeared and is blocking his path with his weapon in his hands "halt! You're not going escape!" Arthur just let out an annoyed face as he jump high up and deliver a drop back heel kick with his right foot to the guard's skull rendering the guard unconscious on the strong force in the kick. He landed smoothly on the ground and continue his running.

"Damn it! Where the hell are they? I've been running for quite sometime now, and i don't even saw slaves anymore over here... Just some troublesome guards." he asked himself the question and swiftly continue his running along the hallway.

_Back with Erza_

"We have to free everyone from sector 8 today " shouted Erza in a commanding tone while she is equipped with a sword and a shield

"No we can't.. we can never able to take care all of those guards today" countered Simon

"We have to.. Its the only way we can save Jellal" replied Erza as she look a little bit sad.

"I guess she's into him.. Sorry old buddy" Wally speak to Simon while he is currently grinning.

Simon look a little bit down but then he ask Erza " Erza.. You don't have somesort of crush on Jellal do you?" his cheeks now is adorned with bright red shade.

A tiny shade of pink can be seen on Erza's cheeks " W-what are you talking about? Why do you have to ask that question now? We need to focus." she said between embarrasedment.

"S-sorry but i just need to know" stuttered Simon. But before he can say anymore word. the people started to point their finger toward the sky "oh no.. M-magic soldiers" stuttered Sho and Milianna.

A group of flying creature almost resembling a zombie is approaching them. They let out a screehing sound as they open up their mouth and a magic circle appear right at their mouth.

All the slaves covered their ears in pain for a a few moment. Before the magic soldiers fired multiple beam of red lights toward them. Sending them tumbling all over the place. Erza and the rest is no exception however Simon suffered the most as the blast ripped his lower jaw off. Most slaves start to fleeing away to save their lives.. As They know that there is not an easy task to take down even one of the magic soldiers. Erza seeing them fleeing voice out loud hoping that they can heard her

"No! don't run we have to fight!" anymore word were cut as a slave is running toward her and unconsciously knocked her to the ground. She look toward the fleeting slaves and outstreched her left hand as if she could reach them "Please come back, we need your help we need to save Jellal" she begged.

The Magic soldiers is closing in toward her as they open up their mouth to charge their attack once more.

"Erza! Look out!".exclaimed Wally and Sho

Erza brought up her hands in a defensive manner and whisper slowly " please.. Anyone.. Please hear my voice" she wait for the blow to land on her while she closed her visible eye.

Before the Magic Soldiers can fired up their attack at her. A massive torrent of golden blueish flames shot from the ground forming a vortex between Erza and the Magic Soldiers. The Magic soldiers flew backward due to the intensity of heat. Wally, Sho and Milianna look on with shock plastered at their faces. Erza however felt a comforting warm heat as if the heat is protecting her. So she opened up her eyelid. She was shock to see the Beautiful golden blueish flames right in her front. When the flames in front of her cleared down, 'shock' is an understement. As she is now looking at the back of non other than Arthur Winchester.

"Don't worry.. " he voice up clearly but warmingly catching her attention. He turned his head slightly at her direction while still facing his back on her.. and spoke again " i heard you" although she can't see it. She knew that the boy is currently grinning.

"A-Arthur" she stuttered.

Arthur only smiled as he focus his gaze toward the still burning wall of his flames which is blocking the Magic Soldier from advancing . the flames died down revealing a piss off Magic soldiers. He smirk and speak up " now you uglies.. Do you know how much my ears hurt? When you let out that screeching sound. I thought the gargoyles and Wyvern is annoying.. But i take that back.. You zombie's are even worse" he finished with deadpanned look. " now which one of you uglies wants to get ablaze first?" he ask casually.

The only answer he gets only made him more annoyed as they let out a more sreeching scream. "That's it! I take all of you at once!". He brought his palms forward. One behind the other and cast **"Light Reign"** multiple beam of light shot from his palm and found themselves hitting the Magic Soldiers. Smoke rose up from the attack. Covering his vision from them.. Sensing no more danger he turned toward Erza and walk up to her. He knelt down to her and outsrtreched his hand "you're okay?" he asked her.

Erza who is still in stupor. Just stared at his visible deep green eyes in shock. Arthur seeing this frown a little and snapped his finger a few time Waking her up from her thoughts. She took his and and he help her gets up.

"Arthur.. Yo- you're a mage?" she ask him him while stammering a littte bit

Arthur just chuckled and answered her " well i am.. Did'nt i told that you that before?" she shook her head in negativity "Sorry my bad. So you're alright?" he scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Erza nodded her head. "Good." he gave her his toothy and probably trademark grin. "Now come on.. You want to find fredom right? And you want to free Jellal right?" Erza widened her eye before she nodded slowly. " i can't wait to meet him" he said while he turned his gaze toward the approaching Wally , Sho , Milianna carrying an injured Simon. He in a state of shock when he saw Simon with his lower jaw is now gone. "What happened to him?"

"The Magic Soldiers blown his jaw off" replied Wally with a sullen look.

"Damn! So i'm just a minute behind huh" Arthur cursed himself of his lack of time.

Sho however lighten up and rush to Arthur and hugged him.. " that was so cool! Nii-san!you were just like just come out from the flames" exclaimed the excited blonde

"Arthur- nii san is the best" added Milianna while she is helping Wally carrying and injured Simon toward the group.

"He.. He.. thanks.. But we can talk about this later.. For now we need to get everyone out of this place" he remind them of the matters at hand.

The group gave him a nod of unison. As if on cue the smoke cleared and reveals more of guards and Magic soldier approaching them. Arthur focus his gaze toward the upcoming threat and step up to the front.

"A-Arthur.." Erza's voice calling out to him.

"Don't worry Erza.. I'll be fine.. For now you lot just step back and let me handle them okay?" he ordered them as he stood protectively at their front. The group look sullen but just decided to trust him and nodded their head.

"Well then.. Let's get ablaze!" said the boy with a smirk of confidence as he look toward the oncoming enemy and he lights up both his fists with golden blueish flames and took his fighting stance.

**And the cliffhanger is here..mua ha ha.. So thanks for reading and reviewing and i would like to apologise if i did mistake like grammatical error and spelling mistake, etc. But don't worry i've got a lot of free time this week so the updates will be sooner rather than later.**

**Shadowalkz out and have a nice day ^_^**


	7. Dreams, Freedom and Fairy what?

**Yo wassup? So i'm back.. Again thanks for reading and reviewing my fic.. Could'nt made it here without your continue supports.. Seriously.. I get excited just to know that people reads my work..though It'll makes my day better if you leave a review.. So now lets get back to the fic ' The Phoenix of Fairytail' and 3.. 2.. 1..**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairytail ( whhyyy!?) *sigh -_-**

**X776 **

_-Somewhere within the tower -_

_[Now playing -Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar]_

He stood there protectively in front of his newly found friends at the back. He reach out for his bandage forehead and strap it down along with the bandage that covered his left eye. Now he can see with both eyes he took a fighting stance. A pair of deep green eyes sternly gazing at his enemies. Both of his fists is coated in golden blueish flames. The other slaves stare at him dumfoundedly having a hope in their heart.

"Lets get ablaze!" he exclaimed.

The group of guards and Magic Soldiers cast multiple of spell toward him. As they headed toward him he just steady his breath and wait for the right time to act

"Nii chan!.. Look out!" shouted Sho from the back.

Arthur widened his eyes as brought both his palms forward and he cast **"Holy Pentagram Shield!"** a large shield in the shape of a Star formed. All the attacks impact to the shield and seems to stuck to it as Arthur is struggling to keep his balance for having to withstand the multiple attack at once. The previous attack centered to the middle of the pentagram as a ball of magic is formed. **"Reflect!"** the ball shot forward and hit the ground beneath the guards foot. Leaving debris scattered around and smoke from the impact. Magic Soldiers emerges themselves from the smoke.

A white chained claw of shackle than found itself on the one of the magic soldier collarbone. Arthur charges and leapt high up and use his chain to brought himself closer to his enemy while he ignited his free hand with golden blueish flames. As he is close enough he let go of his chained shackle and brought his fist to the creature's face **"Phoenix Fiery Fist"** the force sent the creature to the ground. He landed softly as he keep glancing to the many hovering Magic soldier.

So he did one thing he knew he should, he shaped both his hands in a pistol shape and cast **"Phoenix's Bullets! "** a rather large quantity of small spherical golden bluiesh flames shot and hit the magic soldiers. Slowly sending them down one by one. Sensing immediate danger from his behind, he stopped his action and in enough time to avoid two spear charged to him from two guards. He moved forward and caught the spears by its body.

He pulled them toward him and send both his fist to the two man's gut sending them flying to a nearby wall. He soon avoid a hammer to his head as he leapt forward. The hammer crushed the ground where he use to stand. He whistled. "Big hammer, but you're slow dude.. " with a right handspring he delivered a strong kick toward the man's gut, kneeling on the man's chest as the man knock to the ground.

Hearing a scream from his friends he turned toward them and saw one of the magic soldier is hovering to them. "Oh no.. You don't.. " with a quick reaction he grabbed a nearby spear before tossing toward the said magic soldier's back penetrating to its chest as it goes down and hit the ground just before his friends.

"Time to wrap this small fries up.." he muttered slowly. Then focused his magic at his hands which is crossed right in front of his chest . Erza, and the others watch in awe as they saw.. Golden blueish flames wrap Arthur's body in a spinning motion. Arthur uncrossed his hand and shouted "**Phoenix's Fiery Wing Slash!" ( A/N: this attack is sort of like Natsu's wing slash attack)** with a torrent of flames scatter around his surrounding. He cleared out all of the remaining enemy. Satisfied with his work he drop his stance and cleared out his flames. Then he walk toward the other kids with a grin plastered on his face.

[Song ended]

"Arthur nii chan! That was so cool" said Sho with a star struck eye.

"You think so Sho? Meh.. I can do much more but.. I'm pretty winded" stated Arthur unconsciously he grabbed his stomach before he noticed that his wound is opening up. 'Damn' he cursed to himself ' i'm not even healed yet. Its gonna take way a lot of work to get outta this place' he thought to himself

"Are you okay Arthur? You seems hurt" Erza snapped him out of his stupor. While she send him a worried look.

"I'm okay.. Erza thanks for asking.. But i really think we should get the hell outta here and get to the other first so we can planned out on to save your 'boyfriend' okay?" he send her his trademark grin again. Which cause her to blush a deep shade of red of the mention of Jellal as her boyfriend.

She curled her lips and pout while looking away from Arthur "S-shut up.. We're only friends.. "

Arthur walk pass by her as he place a hand on her scarlet hair and ruffled it gently. Causing her to blush some more. "sure you do Erza.. Sure you do" he trailed of a little bit " well lets go then.." he voice out.

The other kid nod their head as they began to follow his lead. But they stopped in their track when another batalion of guards and magic soldier seems to appeared out of nowhere from far away behind them. 'Damn it! There's just no end to them is it? " Arthur mentally cursed himself as he along with the other kid turn slowly toward the approaching batallion.

"You lot of slaves over there stop! And don't try to escape anymore. " shout one of the man. The magic soldier charged their magic at their mouth before firing a beam of red light toward the group.

Arthur quickly reacted while casting **"White shield"** on both of his palm. He further their distance in hope to covered more ground to defend his friends. "All of you! Go!" he shouted while still defencing the multiple beam of red light. ' this is not good.. I'm really low on magic now.. I do knew i'm not at full peak but i did'nt guess i would wore up this quickly.. Heck, i don't even know if i can still stay conscious after this'

Wally, Sho, Milianna seems to get the message as they carried the injured Simon away. Erza however stop half way as she glance back to Arthur's back. Arthur who noticed this cried out "Erza! Go! I'll be alright.. Now go find your freedom and save Jellal!"

Erza stammered "but what about you? i can't leave you here.. You're my friend! Even i knew that you don't have much strenght left in you!" replied Erza.

Arthur while still fending the attack let out a low growl "For God sake. Erza please go, i can't forgive myself if any of you gets hurt again!" Erza have a sullen look on her face but still she did'nt move "like i said.. I'll be-" he can't finish his word as his shield forming a crack. Slowly the crack gets bigger. And with a final push from the magic soldier and Arthur 's shield break in his hands, as he is sent flying backward passed Erza "Garhh!" he let out a small scream before skidding his body on the ground.

Erza widened her eye and quickly rush toward him to check on him while giving him a hand to help him to sit up. She slung his arm around her and tried to get him to rise to his feet but failed. " Erza just go and leave me.. I'm just a burden for you now.. I can't even feel my limbs anymore." he begged her.

Erza snapped out at him "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU.. YOU'RE MY FRIEND! IF WE LEAVE THEN WE LEAVE TOGETHER!.. You said that you're alone right?" she look into his deep green eyes. Brown met deep green as if she is staring into his very soul. "Well guess what? I'M HERE FOR YOU NOW!"

Arthur was taken aback by her word. Shock was all over his face as he widened his eyes at hers. "B-but how about your freedom-? He stuttered for the first time in front of her

"SHUT UP! and get on your feet already!" she tried one last time but failed.

The batallion is now closer to them, but they did'nt move even an inch from their position. She look in horror at the approaching guards and Magic Soldier. She lose her balance and felt of her feet just next right to Arthur. Who is looking at the batallion dangerously. The magic soldiers charged their magic once more and fired them at the two

"Nii chan!.. Nee chan!" shouted Sho far away behind them

As the beam is closer to them. Erza put both her hands in her face not wanting to know what will happened to them. Arthur grab her and pull her in a tight hug. Holding her protectively in his arms as he shut both of his eyes readying for the impact.. But it never came..

[Now playing - Tsuioku ~ Kanashiki Tamashi]

He shot open his eyes when he felt something..'dying Magic' he was shocked to see Rob is now protecting them while facing his back and his hands to the side. "R-Rob ji-san.." he stuttered.

Erza who heard him open her eyes and also shock to see Rob. "Rob ji-san" she muttered slowly

"NO!.." shouted Arthur startling Erza as he slowly let go of Erza and tried to drag himself toward Rob. Erza decided to help him moved eventhough they were nearly moving at all.

"No! Rob ji-san! You can't use your-" anymore word he wants to speak up was cut short by Rob who simply raise his voice so that they can hear him.

"Arthur! I might not as strong as i used to be.. But i'm still a mage and i've still got enough in me TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" said Rob as he turn a cold eye to the enemy.

"And i'm not gonna let you take the life of the innocence! Herghh! " with a hand sign he clapped his hand at his front and manipulate the attack and deflect them back toward the enemy in a spiral flames and completely incinerated some of the magic soldier.

Rob fell to the ground with one knee. Erza somehow found the strenght to lift up Arthur to his feet and helping him toward Rob while she slung her arm to his head and his arm to hers. They both reached the kneeling Rob Erza grab Rob by his right arm and Arthur by Rob's left.

"Are you alright Rob ji-san?" ask the redhead in worried tone.

"Yes.. I maybe a decripit old man.. But i still got somefight left in me.. As a soul wizard my magic is always entertwined with the very essence of my life but i did not realise it until i lost it and found my self in this sorry state " he said as his body Muscles at least whats left of it is seemingly shrunken drastically and he look like he can be pulverised with a single punch.

"So why did you do that when you know you might END UP DEAD!" said Arthur as he raised his voice aliitle bit.. Showing his dissapointment.

"Arthur.. I'm an old man sooner or later i'll die anyway so i thought at least let me died while protecting you two..and you knew i'm dying right?" said Rob as he struggling to get up.

"But still-" his word was cut short by Rob again.

"ARTHUR!.. " shouted the old man causing Arthur to flinched with the power behind the word. " One does not decide the action of the others, one only decide on the action of his own.. I know full well the consequences of my action." he said as he rose to his feet and continue to protecting the two of from the oncoming attack

"Erza-chan.. Don't let it get to you.. you have so much potential.. Follow your heart." said the elder as he kept fending the attack. Erza remembered of when Rob told her about magic that its start from the heart. She look again toward Rob. While the said man called out fo Arthur.

"Arthur can you you promise me one last thing? he ask Arthur. Arthur knew that he is smiling warmingly even if he can't see it.

"Just named it Rob ji-san!" he ask while he focussed solely on Rob

"Please make Erza-chan smile that wonderful smile of hers again.. It is the only thing that keep me going while i spent my time in this wretched place" his word caught Erza's attention. " please protect her smile.. Please show her the meaning of freedom.. please guide her toward a better tomorrow" Arthur look toward Erza who is now also look toward him with her visible eye. Her brown eyes as if pleading for him to show her the meaning of happiness.

"I promise you.. No! I swear it on my life.." he said while he is still gazing at Erza's brown eye. He then turned toward Rob " I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.. I'LL MAKE HER SMILE.. AND I'M GONNA PROTECT IT.. EVEN WITH MY LIFE IF I HAVE TO!" he shouted to Rob. Not noticing Erza who still look at him with tears briming her visible eye.

Rob who is in his last leg just smiled " hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Good my boy.. Erza-chan.. Follow your heart.. and your dream of becoming a wizard will come true.." then with final push from the guards and magic soldiers Rob's body were destroyed. Both Arthur and Erza were sent flying backward.. And debris and smoke rise up.

"Rob ji-san! NO!" shouted Erza

"Rob ji-san!" shouted Arthur at the top his lung.

When debris and smoke cleared Erza is off her feet with Arthur right next to her..

"Erza.." he trailed . knowing that how much Rob meant to her

Erza close her eyes as tears flow from it. She open her eyelid "No!" she screamed. A giant magic circle appeared beneath her. Arthur somehow found himself on his feet as he sense massive amount of magic from Erza. Telekinetically All the weapon around her start to float. She turn a cold eye at the guards and direct the weapons at them knocking some of them out of commision.

Arthur look on in shock ' woa.. Quite impressive for a first timer' he thought while his eyes is wildly looking at the mess that Erza made to the guards. Realising the trigger of her magic. He lowered his gaze to the ground as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Erza meanwhile is trying to catch her breath while she is standing ' Rob ji-san.. You knew all along i had this power don't you.. Now that i can use it.. I'll use it to save Jellal.. Sorry.. But learning to fly on a broom have to wait' she grabbed her sword and look forward.

"Don't fall down.. There's only two mage.. And one of them has just awoken her magic.. She's not used to it just yet.. Get her!" shouted one of the guard as the other charged with him.

[Song Ended]

Arthur perk up and look up revealing his 'Phoenix Eyes' "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!" he shouted out as a massive tower of flames shot from the ground and scattering all the guards everywhere. As a miniature version of phoenix of his flames about two time Arthur's size is formed right above Arthur's head opening up its wing gloriously while it screamed to the heaven.

'You'll become stronger if you are in need to protect something my son' Axel voice rang through his mind.

"Erza!" Erza turned to Arthur and flinched a little bit of seeing his eyes changed. "Go! And Save Jellal.. Leave this guys to me.. Lead all of your friends to Freedom.."

Erza nodded her head.. After she felt the power behind his words she knew that she can trust him. Meanwhile the fleeting slaves seems to appear out of nowhere when they witness the power of the two. "We have to fight for our freedom! Follow me!" she comand while she raised her sword to the sky.

And all of the slaves follows her lead. Arthur turn his gaze And dangerously looking at the remaining guards. He lighted up his fist. With anger in his voice, he shouted out loud.

"BRING IT! YOU DAMN BASTARDS! I'LL SET YOU ALL ABLAZE!" then he charged toward them.

_-In a chamber where Jellal is held captive-_

Erza had manage to find her way here. She took out two man on her way. She freed Jellal and tried to help him out. But then Jellal seems different. He told her that ' there is no need to get out of the tower.. All they need is here'.

Erza who is confused tried to ask him what is he saying.

"What are you saying.. This is our chance to obtain our freedom" Erza tried to reason with Jellal.

"Don't you see? there is no freedom in this world" Jellal answered her. then he continued " but there is one.. In Zeref's world" his right eye change into a freakish shape complimenting the tatoo of around his right eye.

Jellal then began sprouting nonsense about ' now he knew why they built the tower.. It will bring them to heaven.' he then began use some strange magic on one of the guard sending him crashed to the ceiling and fall. However he killed the other man when he tried to run away.

Erza looked on in horror as the person she admired is ruthlessly just killed a man "you juat killed him! What is wrong with you!?"

"Erza.. You and i will stay here and finish reconstructing this tower.. I'll renaming it The Tower Of Heaven" Jellal said in cold voice.

"Why do we have to stay when we have the chance to leaves?" Erza replied as she held her voice from crying.

Jellal turn a cold glare at her and his eyes light up in red colour. He use magic to send Erza crash into a wall and fall down into a clearing.

Jellal appeared from the hole in the wall and told her its fine if she want to leave but she must leaves alone. He'll keep the others with him and he'll provide them more hospitality.

"Jellal! Please.. Come to your senses" Erza said while holding back her tears

"I had enough with you" he created a purple with red lines shroud and strangled Erza.. He hovered her a few feet up. He speak from where his stood " i demand. Never tell anyone about this tower.. I'll be in serious trouble if anyone from the outside knows about this tower"

"I-i can't b-breath" Erza speak with strangled voice.

Jellal smirk " seriously i don't understand.. Why are so againts this? i'm trying to create paradise here and i'll bring freedom to everyone." Jellal said as he laugh like a mad person.

While dreaming of his fantasy, he failed to noticed a big fireball of golden blueish flames is shot to him. He widened his eye in shock when he realised it.. But he is too late so he was sent flying through the hole made from Erza crushing to it earlier.

Erza fall from the height she hovered when the shroud dissapeared when Jellal is hit by the fireball. She closes her eye readying for the impact.

But she fell into the arm of someone who caught her.. She open her eye and saw a pair of deep green eyes sternly looking at her visible brown eye. It is Arthur who is now holding her in a bridal style.

"Arthur.. " she said after she found her voice.

Said boy send her a warm smile before saying " you okay?.. And who is that lunatic?"

Erza look a little bit sullen but she answered him " that is Jellal.. I don't know what happened to him.. But he changed" Arthur only widen his eyes after she said who is the blue haired lunatic actually is.

"You mean that is_ the_ Jellal that you were trying to save?" he ask with a confused look. Erza nod her head in dissapointment. " well whatever happened to him.. I guess i've to knock him to his senses right?.. After all i want to meet with the Jellal that Rob ji-san told me about.. And i don't think you'll be happy if you got a psychopath as your 'boyfriend' right?" he finished it with his trademark grin.

Erza look at him with a tiny pink hue adorning her cheeks." Arthur.." she whispered his name.

Arthur just grin " i promise Rob ji-san to make you smile, and i'll keep my words at any cost."

A purple shroud shot to them forcing Arthur to move away while still keeping Erza in his arm. Jellal appeared.. Again from the hole With an angry expression all over his face " just who are you?" he asked coldly

Arthur send him his trademark grin " ouwh.. I just lost my way while walking around here.. But you seems to know a lot about this place When you're sprouting that nonsense shit about 'heaven' and 'freedom'.. So can you help me?" he ask casually. While dropping Erza to her feet gently.

Jellal force himself to calm down " ouwh.. I'll even show you the way to heaven if you like.. "

Arthur just gave Jellal a tired look "nah.. Thats okay.. I just want the way out of this place.." he said as he casually waved his hand in front of him.

Jellal started to grin " i'm afraid that i can't allow it" a black and purple aura shrouded Jellal.

Arthur grin as he light up boths of his fists " music to my ears.." And he changed his eyes to 'Phoenix's Vision' as he walk to the front away from Erza.

[Now playing - The Ultimate Final Death Battle ]

"Erza get back.." Arthur told her as she only nodded her head and do as she was told. while Arthur is eyeing Jellal.

Jellal shot multiple purple flare at him which he just respond by surrounding his body in a golden blueish flames and he made it bigger clearing out the attack as his fire burns them away.

Jellal cover himself with purple shroud with red lines marking and glide toward respond by leaping high toward Jellal and pull his right fist back before he swung it forward and connected it with Jellal's own. Creating shockwave behind the impact force. The two then skid to the ground while still eyeing each other.

Jellal created a giant worm shaped hellspawn before launching it to Arthur. Arthur respond by putting his hands in a clapping manner to his side **"Phoeniex's Flame Commandment: Serpent!"** instead of five serpent it is now ten and is launching forward toward the hellspawn worm. Both attacks clashed leaving smoke and debris from on their awakening.

Jellal appeared and shot a Dark purple coloured beam at Arthur. Who raise his palm and cast "white shield" while he is advancing toward Jellal. When he gets closer to him. He use his free hand and delivered a hard punch to Jellal right on the face **"Phoenix's Fiery fist!"** sending Jellal flying and crashed into the nearby wall.

"Is that all you got? " ask Jellal as he rose to his feet while spurting blood from his mouth.

"Ouh.. Don't worry i'm just getting started" said Arthur trying to irk Jellal.

"Tch, don't get cocky that was just a lucky shot. I've still got a lot in me" said Jellal while he get to his stance.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Arthur intrigued

Jellal grin wide " like this!" he brought his palm and flick it up

A magic circle appeared beneath Arthur who is widening his eyes. Four snake like whip grabbed both his hands and legs. Then it sent spark to him. Arthur let out a scream in agony as black electric surged through him.

"Arthur!" shout Erza from the sideway

Arthur focus all of his magic in one point.. And let it all out. "HARGHH!" his flame surround his body in a spining motion as he continue raising the size up. Burning the whip in the process. He then cast **"Phoenix's Flame Commandment:Tiger!"** a much massive tiger from the normal one shot from his hands and head straight to Jellal.

"Shit!" Jellal muttered as he avoid the massive Tiger By moving to the left. The tiger impact itself on the wall behind Jellal creating a force to sent Jellal flying further From what he planned. Jellal however land himself although he is skidding a little bit but he did'nt expect for an orange mist to formed around him.

**"Phoenix's Mist :Explosion!"** exclaimed Arthur as many explosion. exploded around him sending him flying upward. Arthur instantly leapt and delivered him a drop heel kick sending him sinking to the ground and formed a crater. He then tried to land a punch while Jellal is still on the ground.

Jellal noticed the boy is coming to him cast a large purple beam in the shape of a snake and hit Arthur. He continue by casting multiple more much smaller beam of the kind Which Arthur respond by crossing his arms and take the hit bluntly. A magic circle appeared right next to him and a claw of darkness strike him by sending him down skidding to the ground.

"You got power.. Why don't you join me? Together we can create paradise we can give the world true freedom." Jellal tried to bargain.

"Ermm no.. " said Arthur with a deadpanned face " First, because i've already free i'm just here to deal with you after i'm done i'll be leaving.. And second.." he trailed while he turn his head toward Erza who is looking toward him and Jellal in worried expression.

"I've got a promise to keep" he send her a smile. Erza could'nt help but also smile at him but she is still worried of Jellal.

"And i can't keep that promise if i spend my time here any longer" he turn his gaze back to Jellal with dangerous glint in his eyes.

"There is no such thing as freedom in this world! There will be if we live in the world of Zeref !" snapped Jellal. While Arthur respond by igniting both his hands and Jellal who is shrouding his hands in purple with red marking shroud.

"There is! You only need to find it in your heart! So free your heart from the evil within you.. and you'll see the freedom you seek! JELLAL!" he lunged himself toward Jellal who is doing the samething.

The two then found themself in a fierce hand to hand combat leaving crater and debris in their awakening.

"That is only an idea but no promise in it.. People still cannot free themself! lost in their world! Without Zeref!" Shout Jellal as he sent an uppercut to Arthur's chin.

"As if you're the one to speak when you can't even free yourself!" countered Arthur as he connect his fist to Jellal' gut.

"Jellal please! You got to snap out of it. Comeback to your ownself! Please.. Come back.. to me" said Erza from the sideline.

"Why would i? You're naive Erza.. People can't get their freedom without Zeref you are no less.. You're only a chess piece without the king.. You doom to fall without no one to support you! And you don't have great power which can only be there when we are with Zeref!" Erza was taken aback by Jellal's words. A lone tear than flows from her left eye.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Arthur at the top of his lung as he send another powerful punch but this time toward Jellal's face sending him spinning before he crashed to the ground. "Erza!" Arthur call out to Erza while still facing his back on her " There is power within you.. As long you believe its there.. Also you're not alone for as long as you remember the bond you had with everyone else.. Never forget that you can still continue to bond with other people.." he turn to her with his 'Phoenix's eye'

"And.. I'M HERE WITH YOU!" Erza was surprise by Arthur's word as she wipe her tears and nod her head while a beautiful smile grace her soft lips. Arthur turn his gaze toward Jellal with a dangerous glint " i promise to never let her cry.. And i'm gonna damn well keep it!"

Jellal rose to his feet with a strong killing intent " Fine! Then you can die with her! She'll never cry again if she's dead!" Erza flinched back after hearing Jellal's word. Is that what Jellal really want? Her dead? Is that all she meant to him?"

Jellal focussed his magic while he raise his arms high up. He gathered all of his magic. A shining gloomy of purple and black created on his palms and continue to grow as it took the shape of a skull and continue to grow and glow darker with red marking start to formed on the skull's head.

Arthur cross his arm in an 'X' pattern amd continue to rise up his magic as a Phoenix image is formed on top of him.. Golden blueish flames start to formed a circle around him on the ground as fire licking and dancing around his body. A crater is formed beneath him from the magic pressure.

"Die!.. **Eternal Death God Judgment!" **shouted Jellal as he start to throw the giant skull toward Arthur. Destroying the floor on its way.

**"Secret Phoenix's Art: Inferno storm!"** shouted Arthur as he lunged himself toward the skull and begin spinning his body 360° forming a massive ball of fire as if it is the miniature version of the sun itself.

The two attacks clashed fiercely as both respective attack pushed toward the other creating a whirl wind of golden blueish and purple black. Scattering and hit the wall around fiercely without any control.

[Song ended]

Erza covered her visible eye from the fierce battle of attack brightning the clearing all over it. She was slowly skidding before she was sent flying hitting the wall harshly rendering her unconscious as she fell back to the ground.

With a sparkle in the center of the attack the two attack then exploded sending both Arthur and Jellal flying away from each other and the tower starts to fall apart.

Arthur crashed through the wall and start falling from his height with small rock and debris falling along with him. He noticed Erza falling figure not far away from his left. He unconsciously focussing his remaining magic to the sole of his feet. Golden and blueish flames shot from his foot as a booster and he grab Erza tightly when she is in his reach.

He intend to use his booster to slow them down from falling and impact the ground hardly. It seems to work.. But not in the way he expected as he crashed to the ground with Erza in his arm bridal style. Crater formed beneath him. As he hold back his pain

'Figures.. I don't have much magic left anyways.' he mentally note to himself. He wildly look around until he saw a rowboat and start making his way to it while evading some falling rocks. He climb to the front and put the unconscious Erza down gently as he took his sit at the back and grab the oars then start to row the boat away from the tower as a tiny rock fell and splash the water around him it was soon a massive giant rock fell right behind them and cause a giant wave pushing them forward much further as Arthur continue to row the boat.

After they get further as the ruin of the tower seems to shrunk he turn toward the sleeping Erza ' i'm sorry Erza.. ' he had a down expression on his face before he start to row again as the sun shine brightly from the horizon.

-2 hours later-

_-somewhere in the middle of the ocean-_

A small rowboat is currently nearly moving at all as the current is not much present itself.

'There is no freedom in this world Erza..'

'I'll create freedom together with Zeref..'

'i had enough of you!..'

"No.. Jellal.. I can't breath" muttered Erza in her sleep. She then saw Jellal fires multiple purple flare at her. 'You don't have anybody with you.. So just die alone.. Ha ha ha'

"No!" she snapped her eye open with tears briming her eye. She look around and saw she is now in a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. She looked wildly around her and she saw nobody around her.

'I'm alone..' she thought while she can no longer hold her tear back so she let it flow freely. She brought her legs closer to her chest amd crossed her arm on top her knees and she cried after she brought her head to her arm.

A splashed from the water caught her attention, she look as a figure emerged from the water. She continue to watch as the figure approach the rowboat. The figure then threw two handsize fishes into the boat as the figure Climb onto the rowboat mumbling something about 'big ocean' and 'only two fishes'. The figure then used his magic to dried himself up. She can feel the warm from his magic and tear started to form in the corner of her eye.

Arthur noticing that Erza is looking at him and he send her his trademark grin. "Hey there.. I see you're awake. That is great because i just caught some- OOF!"

Without a warning Erza slammed her body to Arthur's in a hug and buried her face in his chest while she continued to cry and sobs wet on his just dried clothes. Arthur who is still oblivious on what just happened just blink twice and still himself for a while before he return her embrace. Wrapping his arms around her in a soothing manner.

"There.. There.. You're safe now. You're freed from the tower." Erza stiffened for awhile before she calm down in bis embrace "there's no one can hurt you now.. I'll protect you" said Arthur as he closed his eyes unconsciously.

Erza slowly broke the hug and wipe the tears of her face before smile toward Arthur who smiled back. All seems perfect for a while.. That is until Erza smacked Arthur's head with her right hand.

***SMACK***

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" shouted Arthur in comically expression while rubbing his head.

"For making me worried and for leaving me alone" said Erza with a stoic face.

"The hell of an excuse is that? And i was just gone to get us something to eat!" shouted Arthur as he grabbed the two handsize fish and showed them to Erza.

"That is not an excuse.." she said as she pout and look away.

Arthur look at her with deadpanned expression before muttering "weird girl.."

"Mind to repeat that?" said Erza as she send him a cold glare which caused Arthur to start sweating like crazy.

"N-nothing ma'am!" said Arthur nervousness is clearly showed in his voice.

"Good.." she said with a victory grin. It was then her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Pfft!" Arthur tried to not to laugh at that as he covered his mouth with his right hand. Keyword 'tried'.

A light pink of shade can be seen on her cheeks. As she pout and look away from Arthur.

"He..he sorry about that" Arthur scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"So.. You're hungry?" he asked although he had already knew the answer.

Erza tried to maintain a stoic face and close her visible eye " a little bit.." she answered him.

"Okay.." Arthur start to fry one of the fish he caught with his flames. While doing that, he unconsciously start to drool himself. Then he notice Erza who is looking at him. He shake his head repeatedly and continue to 'cook' the fish. He then hand it to Erza.

"Here.." he hand the fish to her.

Erza nodded her head as she tried to take the fish but she flinched a little and extracted her hands away. Arthur gave her a confused look before he thought of something.

"Hey... Show me your hands" he ask her while Erza look a little bit unsure at first but she just complied to his word and hold up her hand for him to see it.

Arthur inspected her hands and saw the cuts on her hands. He frown a liitle bit before saying "your hands hurt pretty bad.. Guess there's no choice then" he pulled a liitle bit of the fish 'meat' and brought it toward her mouth.. "Open up.." he said casually.

Erza start to blush a little bit. "Wh-what? No Arthur its fine i can do it on my own"

Arthur let out a small sigh and send her an annoyed face " Erza.. just open up your mouth.."

Erza sigh in defeat an just complied to him and open up her mouth for him to feed her. She moan a little as she felt the taste of the food in her mouth.

"There.. Its not bad right? .. Here" he said as he continue to feet her. Erza nodded her head and once again open up her mouth allowing Arthur to feed her.

A few moment later they finished breakfast when Arthur ate his breakfast. He then let out a sastified breath. He look toward Erza who seems lost in her thought so he broke her thought when he ask " so Erza.. You got somewhere you want to go?" he focussed on her.

Erza smiled to him and nod her head " Yes! I do! I want to go to Fairytail!"

Arthur send her a confused look while tilting his head to the side " Fairy.. what?"

"Fairytail!" she corrected him while she continue to smile.

Arthur just shrug his shoulder before he grab the oar and starts to row away.

**And thats it for this chapter.. I hope all of you enjoyed it! Forgive me if i don't live up to your expectation but i'm still learning to become better so please don't be mad at me * cry anime tears* so see ya guys later.. Shadowalkz out.. Amd have a nice day ^_^**


	8. The Search for Fairytail

Hey there. Thanks to those who read and review my fic. Glad to know that people loved my fic.. And i would like to thank. uub. For becoming my beta reader and corrected a few of my mistake.. Seriously he is AWESOME! okay lets get back to the fic.

Okay i warn you.. This chapter will mostly boring its just about Arthur and Erza running around to find Fairytail. But i'll make it up to you guys. The next chapter will be even better than this. The reason is because. I don't really have an idea of how to write this chapter. But the next one.. Oohh.. A lot of ideas.. So bear with this okay?

Disclaimer : i don't own fairytail.

-somewhere in the middle of the ocean-

The sun shone brightly emanating itself at the clear blue sky touched by the clouds. Here we could find our Arthur who was still rowing the boat in the back seat while Erza was in the front looking to the horizon with hope in her eye and a graceful smile on her lips. Currently it has been a while after they had their meal.

"Hey Arthur! Can't you row any faster? I really want to go to fairy tail!" She turned her head to the young raven who sent her an incredulous look.

"Do I look like your servant or something? Also if you want to go faster help me out there's another oar there." he gestured to the oar which is by the right side of the boat.

" why didn't you say so earlier?" she just maintained a stoic face.

"Well. I was worried about you. Your hands, they are still hurt. If you do even such a simple job it might get worse" he looked her straight to the eye showing his concern.

"Nonsense I could do better then you" she then grabbed the oar but she flinched as she started to lift the oar.

"Hey! Careful. What did I tell you?" he dropped the oar and rushed to her to check on her hand. He placed his palm under her hand and brought it up higher to his face."hmm.. It's started to bleed."

He didn't notice a tiny shade of red is clearly visible at the scarlet girl's cheek.

He then looked toward the girl and noticed the girl is looking at him indifferently "what?" was all he said.

"N-nothing" Erza looked away from those deep green eyes.

Arthur then tore his hoodie jacket's right sleeve and used the torn fabric to bandage Erza's hand. "I wish Rob jii'san could be here" she muttered slowly but Arthur heard it quite well with his enhanced senses.

"Could Rob jii-san use healing magic?" he asked breaking them from the awkward moment.

Erza nodded her head "yes.. He could.. Back at the… Tower he always healed any of us who get injured" she explained to him but she suddenly noticed the boy look a little bit down. She frowned a little "Arthur. What's wrong?" she look at the boy whose bangs were shadowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Erza" was all he spoke which causeed Erza to get into confused state at first. But she then understood what he meant by those words.

"Arthur it's okay. It's not your fault that Rob jii-san. "She trailed as she too looked a little bit sullen but then she heard him voice out.

"But still, if I was stronger back then. I could have saved him. I could've saved all of your friends. Now I feel like I'm totally weak." he muttered as he raised his gaze toward her.

Erza softened her look before she took his hands in her own. "That's not true. You 're strong. You saved me. Thanks to you I found my reason to fight" she send him a comforting smile. "Come on.. We may haven't known each other for a long time but even I can tell this isn't like you. Jeez you looked so cool back then but now you look so pathetic"

Arthur smiled at first after hearing her words but then the smile vanished after He heard the last part. "Gee… Thanks for 'comforting' me" he looked at her with a blank expression. Erza just giggled herself

"You're welcome" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So how long are you gonna keep rowing like this? I mean I can't even see land from here. I know that we're just heading towards a random direction but I don't think we're making any progress" she sighed "I hope there will be waves or current to help us" she said as she turned her head toward the front of the boat.

Arthur grew a tick mark "Hey! I'm trying here." suddenly something clicked in his mind. He started to grin like a mad person before he said" Erza. Have I told you that you're a genius?"

Erza looked at him in confused reaction before she took a thinking pose "hmm. Considering the fact that we only know each other for no longer than a day… Then never. But i'll take the compliment" she smiled in a stoic expression.

"You deserve it" said the boy while he dropped the oar and told her "Erza. Hold on to the boat's side. I got something to test out."He started grinning like a mad person.

'Something is off here' she thought but complied and grabbed the boat by its side while bearing with the pain that surged through her hands "Arthur. What are you-KYAAAAAA!"

The boat surfed extremely fast forward as two lines of golden bluish flames could be seen from its back. On closer inspection you could see a certain raven haired boy laughing like a psychopath.

-sometime later-

The rowing boat was now closing to a beach when the two lines of golden bluish flames died down as Arthur then sigh slowly "Man.I thought that will get us there faster." he scratched the back of his head with his right hand not noticing a furious scarlet girl who was sending him a massive killing intent.

*SMACK*

"Ow! Erza! Why did you hit me ag-" he never finish his sentence when he noticed the said girl is now looking extremely furious at him with her right eye now is shining brightly red as a shiver ran across his spine as he began to sweat like crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU COULD HAVE KILL ME WITH A HEART ATTACK!" Erza snapped out at him with a comically expression.

Arthur on his part just let out a nervous laugh as he tried not to think that he will die soon "he... he... Sorry Erza… I didn't mean to scare you. Besides look up ahead we've almost arrived to the land" he pointed his finger at the said land

Erza pouted and looked away from him "very well. I'll let it slide away this time. "She then turned to him with a dangerous glint in her eye "but if you ever do it again…" she trailed as Arthur start to gulp.

"O-of course I swear I won't do it again. " he tried to calm her as he raised his hand and waved it in front of his chest in an 'easing' manner.

"Very well. Now row the boat" she commanded him as she took a seat at the front. Meanwhile Arthur was looking at her with a new impression.

'Jeez I can't believe that she was a slave. With how she acts she could be the jailer. And damn that was a strong smack' he rubbed the back of his head gently still sensing the pain behind it. He breathed out and started to row the boat.

The two then reached the beach and just jumped out from it. Arthur helped Erza gets down.

"So where are we?" Erza ask as she wildly look around her

Arthur who was folding his arms behind his head and raised up hood just replied " beats me.I don't know." then he saw someone coming their way. Without a second thought he ran to the man. A bald man with slightly tanned skin and was shirtless while he is wearing a beige pants. "Excuse Mr. But can you tell us just where are we right now?" he tugged the man's pants while Erza ran to them.

The man looked down and paused for a while before saying. "well kid. You're currently near the Akane resort."

The two blinked a few times before Erza asked the man "Akane resort? Where is that?"

The man then pointed to the right and the two can now see a huge recreation park with a giant roller coaster track surrounding it. On top of the huge banner its written 'AKANE RESORT'

"That is the place. I'm surprised you two don't know about that place. It is a top recreational park in Fiore, most kids your age will be screaming just go there" he then noticed their appearance. The raven haired boy was wearing a tattered maroon hoodie jacket and it was torn at the right the sleeve and the red head girl was wearing a white dress but it looked more like a rag and she was heavily bandaged all around her body.

But what caught his attention was that she was wearing an eye patch on her right eye. He then continued to look at the girl as she started to get uncomfortable.

Arthur noticing how Erza felt quickly broke the man from his thoughts "I'm sorry if I'm being rude. But could you not stare at my sister like that? She had a trauma about people staring at her." he lied to him while he unconsciously grabbed Erza's hand. Which she also unconsciously squeezed his hand.

The man then started to apologize "oh.. I'm sorry. It's just unusual to see kids in your 'State' of dressing. Are you kids okay?" the man ask worryingly.

"It's okay. I know we'll get that a lot. But thanks for asking. By the way sir do you happen to know a guild called fairy tail?" asked Arthur while his focussed his gaze at the man.

"Oh yes I do.. That's in Magnolia. A few days from here to the east but one day if you use transportation." the man pointed the way.

Arthur sent the man a gratitude smile before thanking him and began to walk away. But then he turned again when the man came running to them. The man handed over a few notes of Jewel to them before walking away.

"Hmm... Luckily we met someone as nice as that, right Erza?" the two began to walk away.

Erza nodded her head before saying "thanks." with a smile.

Arthur sent her a confused look "for what?"

Erza sigh "For doing that back I started getting uncomfortable with him."

Arthur only grinned in reply "oh. No need to thank me, I'll do that anytime for you." he said casually while he is yawning.

"Why?" she ask not quite understand his words.

Arthur facepalmed himself slowly and sighed "I promised to protect you,to make you happy. I can't break a promise can I?" he showed his toothy grin.

"No. You can never." she answered him while smiling before she brought him into a hug. "Thank you." the two stood still while Arthur tried to wipe of the sleepiness. Erza then broke the hug and continued walking alongside Arthur

"Anytime Erza... Anytime." the two then walked away with a certain raven haired boy who seem lost in his thought 'what will I do once we get there?'

After sometime the two then reached the center of a city and were currently walking among the crowd of people. Erza looked on in amazement of the things around her. She never saw many things in that tower other than lachryma, handcuffs and guards. The sound of chuckling beside her broke her out of her stupor. She looked over her left and saw that it was Arthur who was chuckling. While getting slightly embarrassed she asked him.

"W-whats so funny?" she managed a stoic face as she is sternly looking at him as if she didn't do anything to receive that kind of reaction

Arthur waved his right hand at her a little bit while trying to suppress his chuckling "I'm sorry. But your face and your reaction...It's so damn precious." he continued to chuckle which annoyed Erza.

She punched him in the shoulder to stop him from continuing to make her feel like an idiot. "What are you implying at? " She demanded.

Arthur rubbed his shoulder which Erza just hit with her punch "ow.. Don't hit me all the time. I'm still hurt you know. In fact i'm not even healed yet from the wound I got before the whole tower thing." he sent her a tired look while continuing to rub his shoulder.

"Sorry… It's just… You keep chuckling at me... is something funny about me?" she ask as she is blushing slightly red of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry too, but you just remind me of…" he trailed of as he continued to chuckle which Erza responded with raising her fist "Me."

Erza blinked a few times before asking " I remind you of… you? How is that so?" now she was intrigued of knowing what the raven meant.

Arthur folded his hands behind his head while looking forward "you see. I just think that maybe I was like you when I first set my foot in a town. Maybe my expression was just like yours. Man… I would be laughing my ass of if I could ever see my expression at the time" then he turned his gaze in her and smiled to the wondering looking red head.

"Really? But I thought that you said you had a foster Parent before." she paused while looking at his reaction after she just said something about his foster parent but he looked like he was thinking about getting a nap now. "Doesn't that mean you got used to it from the beginning?"

While still Looking forward with a blank expression he answered her "No. I lived my whole life in a mountain before I was nine and first step foot in human civilization."

Erza seemed interested in his life story and continued to ask more. "Oh. Why did you only live in a mountain for the first 9 years? "She quirked an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

Arthur began to lower his hood and scratch the back of his head "It's...'complicated' " he answer as he remembered the times he spent with Axel. Realizing that the raven didn't really have the mood to talk about it. Erza let it slip away before asking another question.

"So the man from earlier, how much Jewels did he hand to you?" she ask while the two continued walking among the crowd that pass them here and there.

Arthur snuck his hand into his right pocket and took out said Jewels while counting them "hmm…about 10 000 jewels. Didn't expect for him to give us this much." he then tugged his left pocket and took out a few other jewels note. "and I have 6000 jewels. So that makes what we have a total of 16 000 jewels." he sorted the two sums of Jewels into one while sneaking it back to his right pocket.

"So what can we do with this much of Jewels?" Erza asked him not really knowing the value of currency used in Earthland due to the fact that she spent most of her time working as a slave.

Arthur shrugged his shoulder before answering her. "Eh? Well quite enough for us to get some food, check in into some low budget hotel, buying a ticket to any transportation and we might be able to buy you a new piece of clothes. Speaking of which there is a clothes store right next to the lamp post over there" he pointed to the after mentioned store.

Erza just looked at him in a confused expression "But what about you. Don't you want to buy new clothes as well?" which Arthur just replied by sending her a heartwarming smile.

"Nah. I'll manage, don't you ever think i didn't notice you started to get uncomfortable in that that 'rucksack' " he said with a little bit of sarcasm. "And not to mention your hair is a mess.. I mean when the last time you took a bath anyway?" he grinned after he manage to irk the red head.

Erza just simply raise her fist and smack him at the head which cause Arthur to let out a loud 'OWW!' before she sent him her grin of victory. Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Behave." was all she said while looking at the cloths store.

Arthur just grumbled under his breath. But thanks to Erza he completely went out of his droopiness. The two then entered the cloth store. Even when the both noticed the looks that people gave them. They just went on looking for new clothes for Erza. Arthur just decided to wait for her near the counter while sometimes gazing at her watching her movement around the store in search for cloths. She looked like she found what she wanted and quickly went into the trying booth. A few moments later she called out to Arthur. Who just shrug and went to her direction

"You called Erza?" He ask her. The door then openned revealing Erza in a new outfit. She is now wearing a white blouse with sleeves to the length of her wrist. A slightly yellow gown to her knees and looks like she wore skinny long blue pants beneath her gown. She also wore a brown set of shoes like sneakers. (A/N: just imagine 12 year old Erza with short hair and just without her armour)

"How is it?" she asked breaking Arthur out of his stupor.

"You look... Nice. I suppose. " he said with a matter-of-factly-tone. " How do you feel wearing those? He ask her back.

"Well… I feel comfortable in it and I can move without any restriction " she said while twirling her body a little bit to look at her back and front.

"Okay. Now go and get each of the samples of what you are wearing and come to the counter okay? I'll wait there. "He waved his hand lazily as he walk toward the counter while raising his hood.

Erza looked unsure at first but just nodded her head before doing what she was told. She went to the counter and saw Arthur is leaning his back again the counter while his head is facing the ceiling it looks like he just bought himself a new same maroon hoodie jacket. She smiled at the sight. Noticing that Erza was coming he sent her a smile before telling her to put the sample at the counter for the female worker to inspect it.

"That would be 6000 Jewels." Arthur nodded and paid her some jewels before grabbing Erza's hand and led her out of the store.

"Thank you for purchasing our items" said the woman while slightly bowing her head down.

"I thought you said that you will manage it somehow." Erza said to Arthur in a sarcastic manner while grinning.

"Yeah… I did but I figured I should at least buy a new outfit even if it's only my hoodie jacket. Because some people won't serve someone who is in a 'different' state of dressing. Besides, we're going to grab a bite. So we should better care for our state of dressing" He said casually with hands behind his head as the two began walking again.

The two is walking along the street when Erza saw something that caught her attention "Hey Arthur. What is that?" she pointed to a bakery shop.

"Oh. That's a bakery shop Erza. "Seeing her still not quite getting it he continued "It's a place where something like cakes and bread is made. Come on, I'll show you what it's like in there. Afterall I'm craving for a something with chocolate" he grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

The two walked inside the bakery shop. Erza saw that the wall of was painted in light cyan color and there were many tables with some cushions sitting next to the tables at the side. It was currently empty of people so they went to take a seat. She smelled the aroma of cakes and many more. She began to drool without even realizing it. The two took the seat on the side table. With Erza still drooling, Arthur looked at her in amusement while he suppressed his laughter

"Looks like you're so hungry that you're drooling huh?" he chuckled

The said girl just wiped her drool while she looked down in embarrasment.

Arthur asked for the menu from the waitress that is near to them who just delivered an order to another customer. Arthur picked a chocolate cake with an orange juice. Then he turned his head on Erza who was still unsure of what to pick for, frowning a little bit before asking her "what's wrong Erza?"

Erza flinched back a little bit surprised by his sudden question "Nothing. I just don't know of what to choose, do you know what can I try?" she ask him while showing a reaction as if she was asking for major help to make up her mind but nonetheless Arthur answered her while he took a thinking pose.

"Well… Most girl loves strawberry. So I suggest you look for something with strawberry on it" she nodded her head and went through the menu again then she speak out

"I would like to try... Strawberry cheesecake please?" the waitress took her order while Arthur added to bring her an orange juice as well.

A few moment of complete silence later the waitress put their orders in front of them and left, leaving the two to dig in. Arthur wasted no time to eat his meal. While Erza seemd unsure and use the fork to poke it a few times. which did not go unnoticed by Arthur

"Ermm...You know...You're supposed to eat your food not poke 'em" he finished his meal before looking back at him.

Erza just sent him the glare which he responded to by sweat dropping ' why did she have to use that glare on me… It's pretty damn scary...Wait what?' he dropped anything he had on his mind before he said "Erza its just food. I know you probably never tried something new before. But trust me on this, you're gonna like it" he sent her his trademark grin.

"O-okey " was all she muttered before she took a bite on the strawberry cake. It was then that her eye widened really wide open. She dropped her fork/spoon and her eyes were shadowed by her hair. This however worried Arthur.

"Ermm… Erza you okay?"he ask her.

As soon as those words left him Erza looked at him with a star struck eyes. The light suddenly focused on her like a spotlight. As she continued to eat her cake with passion and Arthur chuckled slightly as he ordered another strawberry cake for Erza. Which she respond by sending him a grateful smile. After they're done, Arthur left the money on the table as the two exited the shop. Seeng her still with a goofy smile stuck to her face Arthur decide to tease her.

"You know? You looked pretty cute back there. But at the same time you looked like you haven't eaten for a week." he said while grinning.

Erza blushed slightly at his first words but then began to pout and look away from him

"Well I'm sorry if I never ate cakes before, it's just that I never had any." she looked down a little bit on her part so Arthur apologized to her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to..." he trailed. The two walk in an awkward atmosphere for a while until a scream from afar broke the silence.

"STOP THAT MAN! HE'S A PURSE SNATCHER" shouted a lumpy woman far away from them.

A man wearing stripe yellow and white T shirt and olive pants while wearing a red cap was running toward Arthur and Erza. But the two stood because Erza didn't know what was happening and Arthur just decided to lend a hand. The man noticed both kids right in his way so he growl before shouting.

"Get the hell outta my way kids!" while he was readying himself to push them of his way.

Arthur just let out a small breath and sent the man a deadpanned look before he ran toward the man and jump high up to deliver the man a spinning round house kick to the head, causing the man to fall to the ground hard while grabbing his hurt head and groaned in pain.

"Let's go Erza" was all he said after he landed on the ground smoothly with hands in his pocket. Said girl startled of what he just done but she nodded her head before running up to him. They walked away while the people just stared at them precisely Arthur with shock.

The people around them started to decrease little by little as it was almost sun set.

After walking in a silence Erza start to break the silence.

"So Arthur why didn't you use magic back then, it can make jobs easier right?" she asked him curiously. Arthur however didn't even look at her but nonetheless he answered her.

"Do I have to? Sure it will make jobs easier. But I don't really want to use magic when I don't need to. It helps me a lot."

"How so?" obviously she didn't quite get him.

Arthur stopped on his tracks before he turned to Erza with a grin on his face. "Think of it like this. I can train my body to fight without magic, and if something like that happens again. I would have less trouble fighting without using magic. Magic is not only for fighting Erza. It is actually your life." then he begin to walk again with Erza trailing him.

Not quite understanding of what he just said she shrugged it off. "I wonder what my magic is. Or can I get strong like you. So I can protect other people"

Arthur blink a few times before voicing out "What do you mean Erza? You are strong, I mean you took out all of those guards when you summoned your magic for the first time that was impressive"

She accept the compliment while smiling gracefully "but still... I don't even know my magic yet… Unlike you I don't know what I am doing"

Arthur sighed "Erza you just learned to use magic. So its normal if you don't know of what you are doing. Even I didn't know what I was doing when I learned magic for the first time. Heck I even ended up burning my hair" he chuckled at the memories.

Erza giggled "so Arthur, what is your magic anyway? I've seen fire magic before. But your magic seems different. Your flames are pretty and I never saw flames like that before."

"You think so?" he said as he lit up his right palm with golden bluish flames. Erza nodded her head. "well I guess you would only see me or my foster parent use flames such as this. "

"And why is that?" she ask intrigued.

Arthur turned his flames off before focusing at her "remember when I told you about I lives in a mountain with my foster parent?"

"What about it?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Well I learned my magic from my foster parent…" he replied short

"Your foster parents must be a great mage if only you two can use these flames." She analyzed of what he told her.

He lowered his hood and scratched his head "well.. About tha.. My foster parent is not exactly a mage. Nor he is a human" he said casually which caused Erza to stare at him wide eyed while waiting for him to continue on "He is a Phoenix"

"..."

Erza just stared at him blankly with wide eyes, she knew of a Phoenix. Rob told her that a Phoenix is a mythical being with eternal flames around its body. And its kind used to roam the EarthLand freely due to their prowess. But now they were just considered merely but a myth. So hearing someone had seen one, add that to that the fact that he is the foster child of such great mythical being, really blows your world upside down. Now that explain why he'd been living in a mountain for the first nine years of his life. If his foster parent was seen in an open area it will cause havoc.

Seeing her in her stupor Arthur waved his hand in front of her.

"Ermm… Erza you there?" but she just stared at him wide eyed. So he just decided to grab her arm and continue walking away.

After sometime of walking and asking directions to Magnolia. They found out that they needed to take a ferry to get there faster. There was another way around but just like the bald man said. It will take longer so they just decided to take the ferry there, luckily the line to buy the tickets was not long and they were just in of nick time for buying the tickets of the final ferry of the day. So here they were. Sitting by the at a bench on a ferry with nothing to do but wait. The night had long since showing its nature.

They both knew this trip will likely be longer but it can't be any longer from the other way right? Arthur started to fondle his necklace out of boredom which didn't go unnoticed by Erza as she thought that the necklace was beautiful. Its azure blue diamond like shape with elongated bottom really was mesmerizing to watch. But what caught her attention is Arthur looked happy as he smiled everytime he looked at the necklace.

"Arthur. Your necklace is beautiful" her eyes staring at the said necklace.

Noticing of where she is gazing he pulled his necklace out and gave it to her for more detailed inspection.

"Sure is. That necklace is very important to me. It's the first and final gift from my mother before she died. You can say it is a part of me. I'll go crazy without it. "

"I'm sorry. " she said as she looked a little bit sullen and she handed him back his necklace.

Arthur however just sent her a heartwarming smile. "Nah... don't worry she might be dead. But she is alive for as long I can remember her. This necklace is like my lucky charm, I mostly feel like she is close to me whenever I look at this necklace." he turned his gaze toward said necklace.

"I wish I knew my parents" Erza said out of the blue catching his attention "But I don't remember anything except that I've been 'there' from when I was young." she looked as if she is holding back her tears. So Arthur decided to hug her. Letting her to sobs in his shoulder while he use his magic to make her feel warm and comfortable.

"Shh…shh… There's no need to cry. We can't change the past Erza neither decide our past. But we can change and decide something"

"What?" she ask as she still not breaking up the hug because his heat made her relax and forget her sorrow even if only for a while.

"Our future." he said while he stared at her brown eye, softening his gaze reassuringly.

She wiped her tear out before she felt cold from the night breeze. So she leaned to him and rested her head on his shoulder for the reason of she feels safe with him, she believing that he'll always protect her, her sudden action caused Arthur to blush slightly but just let it go, as he focused more heat to warm her up. She yawned a bit, which cause Arthur to chuckle.

"It's okay… Erza. Sleep, it's gonna take a lot longer for us to get to our stop. I'll wake you up when we get there" he assured her with an eye smile.

Erza wasting no time just lean closer to him and get a comfier spot before she drowse of to sleep. She soon followed by Arthur who unconsciously rest his head on top of her and enter the land of dream.

-a few hours later-

Arthur is relaxing himself with Erza still asleep at his shoulder. He learned that Erza had a really strong grip because not long after he went asleep. Erza had a nightmare which caused her to unconsciously 'crush' his arms. Arthur was about to yell in pain but he looked toward her and she seemed to be having a nightmare so he tried to warm her up trying to calm her down but most importantly to avoid losing his right hand. It worked as she seemed to calm down after he kept her warm all night long although sometimes he did get sleepy but of course another crush from Erza snapped him out real quickly.

He didn't want to wake her up. She had it rough from the beginning. He didn't know if they could even sleep in the tower. So why not let her sleep peacefully while she has the chance? They arrived to the jetty and people started to get off the ferry.

Erza as if she knew that they have arrived she began to stir and wipe out the drowsiness from her eye.

"Wake up sleepy Tomato. Please I still want to keep my arm" he said casually.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she look at him while still wiping her eye of, the only response she got was a deadpanned expression from Arthur.

He started to stretch his 'tortured' arm before rising to his feet. With an exit from the ferry the two continue their journey to Fairy tail.

The trip wasn't eventful, heck there was nothing at all. They just grabbed some breakfast in the morning and headed to their destination. Erza was really enjoying this as she smiled all the way when she first saw the building of Fairy tail right at the back edge of the city as it stood there gloriously.

She could already feel the atmosphere around it, its fullness of life. She could hardly wait and just wanted to run there and reach Fairy tail faster. At least that might have been the case if Arthur felt the same way as her. But he didn't,he looked as if he was in deep thought. Erza frowned because she didn't know what was in his mind. They were going to Fairy tail and soon join it.

Rob told her that it is the best guild ever. You'll never feel alone, you'll have family there. Big one. Everybody will care about you.

Family... Yeah that is what she needed right now and maybe Arthur too because he did say he was alone. So should not they be happy? They will have one soon but somehow seeing him not in the same state as her worried her.

"Arthur… What's wrong?" she place a hand on his shoulder

Arthur seem startled by her at first so he turn to her "nothing….I'm just thinking of something, but don't worry it's not important" though he said that she could clearly see the sad smile on his face.

The two reached Fairy tail and at the doorstep. They noticed a few things. One, the noise from inside was practically like they were in the middle of a war. Two they've seen that someone was just thrown from the window earlier. And Three. Even with all the chaos they could feel that the guild was full of laughter. So wasting no more time they stepped in the guild.

First thing they saw was a round table that was heading toward them which Arthur responded with breaking it to pieces with a single punch then there was… People? Stuck to the ceiling? They almost felt like they've got the wrong place as the guild was in an all-out brawl the brawl looked like it can destroy the guild.

They stood there and watched the scene in front of them after they tried to ask if they could meet the guild master, but the man that they asked was sent flying when a round table hit him from the side. So here they were waiting for the right moment.

A small elderly voice from behind there save them all the trouble of waiting..

"What can I do for you young ones" they turn around to meet with a short old man with an incredible ridiculous orange outfit and a stranger hat.

"..."

"..."

"Pfft... wow! You're tiny... How did your childhood go?" blurt Arthur as he pointed a finger at the old man.

*SMACK*

"Pardon us for our insolence. But we would like to meet the Guild Master" Erza said with a stoic face as she bowed her head in sign of apology. While Arthur… well his upper body was stuck in the guild Floor while his feet is twitching.

"Well that would be me .Makarov Dreyar the guild Master of Fairytail. How can I help you with young ones?" He asked while keeping a calm facade after he just saw what the girl just did to the poor boy.

"Well I am Erza Scarlet and that is Arthur Winchester. We would like to join Fairy tail" Erza responded

"Straight to the point, right off the bat? Why of course I can see that you're both mages,I sense you have great potential, especially you boy I can sense you have quite a unique magical signature." 'This girl is going to be a fine woman one day. ' he added while he giggled perversely from the inside.

Said boy had just woken up and cleaned himself before sending Erza a deadpanned look "why did you hit me that hard?"

"Because you're being rude. Now behave or else..." she trailed as she sent him the glare which caused Arthur to shrink in horror. But a small chuckle brought them out of their 'conflict'

"Hmhm Hm... Quite a couple here are we?" Makarov giggled perversely at the kids antics which cause them to blush red at his words.

"W- WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" said them both in unison as they stuttered

"Anyway, Cana! Bring me the registration forms" shouted Makarov. A moment later a brunette girl with a ponytail styled hair and wearing a sundress dress came out and delivered Makarov the forms while she look curiously at the two before going away.

"Here.. Fill this form… And give it to me when you're done" he handed Erza and Arthur the form which shocked them it was that simple of joining? But he noticed the boy look indifferent when he did so.

"Ermm... Erza you fill the form first there's something I need to talk to Master Makarov" he told her. She look unsure but just nodded her head while she took a seat near the bar and start filling the form.

"Is there something you need my boy?" ask Makarov as he quirk an eyebrow.

"Can we talk this thing outside?" ask Arthur as Makarov nodded his head before leading him to the guild's clearing.

"I would like to thank you for accepting us." he bowed his head down in gratitude before he raise it" but I'm afraid that... I can't accept it." his words puzzled Makarov as he raised an eyebrow

"And why is that so my boy, why do you come all the way here if you had no intention of joining?" ask Makarov

Arthur took a deep breath before saying out "it was for Erza... It is her dream of joining Fairy tail... I promised her to never let her feels sad again... And I also promised Rob-jii san that I will show her happiness"

He then told Makarov about that Erza was a slave and how she was taken care of by Rob which surprised Makarov that his old friend been a slave to the R -system project. How he came to meet them, the entire revolt and the death of Rob. Which Makarov could not believe. His old friend was dead.

Arthur said his sorry after knowing that Makarov was Rob's friend. He told him about how he got Erza out of the tower. Impressing Makarov of such a young boy been able to do something that big. Makarov learned that Arthur cared for Erza maybe more then he thought he did, and when he said that he needed to leave to keep his promise to his foster parent. Of course, he didn't tell him of who his foster parent really is. He also told him that he will return someday but for now he there's something he should do.

Makarov at first looked like he'll explode when Arthur told him about leaving Erza but hearing the reason of why he had to do so and that he'll return someday eased the elder a little bit. It was not that he is doing it on purpose but part of him just didn't think he was ready to join a guild.

"Are you sure about this my boy? She'll get upset with your decision… I understand that you had a promise to keep. I would not hold you here. But did you really think this through? I can clearly see in her eye that she needs you." asked Makrov

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I just hope that she'll be able to forget me, joining Fairy tail had been her dream since long…" Arthur let out a sullen look but he lightened up later knowing that Erza would be happy here.

Makarov put a hand on his shoulder at least he tried to, but then gave up when he couldn't convince the boy to stay

"I'll take it there's no changing your mind is it my boy?" Arthur nodded his head.

"I'm afraid yes. I can't stay here longer jii-chan. Jii-chan please promise me you'll look after her… Please… I beg you" concern was clearly portrayed in his voice.

"At least I'll know that she can still smile even when I cannot see it-" but he never get the chances to say the next thing when a familiar voice reached the two of them.

"You what!?" they both turn toward the voice and and saw Erza nearly break into tears.

Startled by her sudden appearance Arthur tried to calm her down. "Erza listen-" once again he was cut by her

"No! Arthur! You can't leave! You promised to protect me right?. How will you do that if you leave?" she slowly made her way to him. Makarov decided to step aside. Erza was now in front of Arthur

"Why? Why do you have to leave...Please... Please don't leave…" she said between sobs

"Erza… I'm sorry but I have to...I just…Just-"

"Just what!? " she snapped out at him

"There's something I need to do… and I can't take you with me… It's complicated Erza" Clearly he was at loss for words now. So he just brought her into a hug. She struggled to break free at first but she calmed down when Arthur used his magic to calm her down.

"Erza... I made a promise to Axel… " he whispered slowly into her ears. He broke the hug and sent her his toothy grin "And I can't break a promise right?"

"But- but" Erza stuttered

Arthur let out a sigh "Listen Erza how about I promise you that I'll come back to you okay?"

"You promise?" it is hard to gather her voice but she managed somehow.

"Erza.. Close your eyes" he sighed and gave her a blank expression

"Huh? Why?" she ask but when he continued to stared at her like that she just complied.

She wait for what will he do. What if he leave her just like that. The thought force her to snap open her eye. But before she did so, she feel something at her neck. She shot open her eye. Arthur was not in front of her but he was behind her back.

Putting his necklace to her neck. HIS PRECIOUS NECKLACE! She blushed a little at how close they are from each other. The fact that his body produced such a warm heat didn't really help either.

"Ar-Arthur" she stammered

After he had done, He turn her body toward him and put both of his hands on her shoulder.

"That is my promise Erza… You know how important that necklace is to me." he sent her a heartwarming smile "so… I want you to take care of my 'treasure' until I come back okay?" she just nodded her head while her hand touched the said necklace.

"I'm sorry Erza… I'm sorry if I made you cry when I said I had to leave…" he said with a sad smile

"Well I'm not really good at saying goodbyes but I guess this is it 'Goodbye Erza" just as he stepped a few feet away from her. He felt it. a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. It was Erza. He was taken aback.

"Make sure... You'll come back okay?" she said between whisper

"I will." he smiled while he slightly turned his head to her. It was then Erza let him go. He continued to walk with hands in his pocket. Slowly she watched his retreating figure, as it got smaller and smaller each second passed by.

"He'll come back my dear. He always keeps his promises doesn't he?" Makarov voice broke her out of her Stupor. Erza smiled even though she is crying. She knew that the old guild master is right.

"Well then. Come on my dear lets introduce you to the rest of the guild" he said casually as he walk back to the guild.

Erza just stared at Arthur's retreating figure before she slowly whispered "and.. I'll wait for you..." she then walk back to the guild.

The sound of merry laughter can be heard inside the guild as they celebrate their newest member.

And done. Okay that was boring.. Yes boring.. I've got no mood to even write this chapter. Now i need HELPS. Can anybody out there share an idea with me? Anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review okay?

Shadowalkz out. Have a nice day. ^_^


	9. Grieving Smiles

**Hey people! I'm back (obviously) thanks for reading my fic. Also Thanks to those who left a review. Though i would have appreciate it if more people do so. It helps make my day better. So lets just get back to the fic.**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Fairytail**

**X783**

A lone figure about 5'9 ft tall (177cm) was walking throughout a forest. The figure belonged to a man or rather a 17 year old teenager. He could be spotted wearing a brown cloak with its hood covering his face. Black simple combat boots covered his feet, dark blue jeans pants could be seen if you watched him closely instead of tucking his lower jeans in the boots. He let it loose covering his combat boots. Currently the figure was looking at a leaflet which he held in his hands.

The sound of birds chirping and breezing wind could be heard. Together they created a melody in the forest. That was what the figure is hearing at the moment. Upon closer look at his shadowed face, you could see a pair of deep green eyes sternly gazing at the leaflet. It was Arthur Winchester

'Well based on this map, it says that I'm currently in the 'Moon Forest'. But...' he trailed.

"How in the Earthland did I get HERE!?" he shouted to the heavens breaking the melody of the forest. "I wanted to go to Velvet City, I heard that they had the most spectacular light show and supposedly I should have reached there two days ago. Just how did I get to a completely opposite direction?" he sighed as he slowly continued his walking as he grabbed his temple.

'The light show is supposed to be tonight, it's probably impossible to get there now. It will take me two whole days just to get back on the right track, let alone get to Velvet.' he thought mentally.

He stopped on his tracks and he inspect the map once again 'Hey what do we have here! Looks like there is a small town up ahead. Hmm... I could use a place to stay and I really need to restock my supplies.' he considered his situation.

After a few moments of just standing by himself in the forest he reached a new fixation in mind.

'Maple Town huh?' he continued his journey with a new destination in mind. He scrolled up the leaflet and placed it in his cloak "To Maple Town it is" his walk were accompanied by the melody of the forest again.

After a couple moment of walking he reached the forest edge by the hillside. A small town was clearly visible not far away below; mild wind gracefully blew his cloak forcing him to grab the cloak or more accurately his hood. 'hmm… Quite a view from here.' he whistled.

'Is that a ruin?' he wondered as he saw a rather big ruin not far away to the south of the town. 'Meh, probably some ancient landmark. I take it that's Maple Town.' he thought to himself before he slowly made his way to the aforementioned town.

He made it to the entrance of Maple Town after sometime of walking. There were two orange coloured pillars of concrete taking the shape of Maple tree. There was a rather big sign board to the right side of the pillars taking the shape of a maple leaf and in the middle of it read 'Maple Town'. Athur shrugged his shoulder before he continued to walk into the town. He felt a strange sensation flashing in his previous position so he quickly turned around and hardened his gaze.

"Hmm. Probably just my imagination" he muttered slowly. He began to turn around and walk into the town 'but still I'm definitely sure I felt something there.' he thought silently as he continued to walk in silence.

He observed the town. It was rather strange as he did not see any people, he began to think of what could've happened to the town's people but when he finally reached the center town he saw people.

He put himself at ease slightly after seeing some people, everything looked normal. The kids were playing while the parents were keeping an eye to them. People getting to their daily routine as he could see that the street was slightly crowded now.

Yeah everything was probably normal but something was bothering him, even though he could see clearly that they are smiling, he could also see that they were actually crying from the inside or grieving to be precise.

Putting away his thoughts, he continued walking and took a right turn finding himself staring at a store. There was a banner that read 'Mac' near the store, wasting no more time he walked straight into the store. The doorbell rang as he pushed it open signaling for the worker there that someone has just stepped into the store.

A glumpy man probably in his late 30's wearing a blue t-shirt and black khaki pants with a white apron covering his front came from the door behind the counter and greeted Arthur. He was a rather tall man.

"Welcome to the 'Mac' is there anything I can help you with?" Arthur was a bit surprised at first by the man's appearance, seeing that the man was bald but what really caught his attention was that he had orange bushy eyebrows and his eyebrows were connected to each other add to that that they completely covered his eyes as if the bushy eyebrows were his eyes.

'Okay... Is that normal? I can swear that his eyebrows are eating his eyes' he thought as he continued to watch the 'bushy eyebrows man'.

"..."

"..."

"Well are you gonna just stare at my eyebrows or do you need something?" the man asked breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh. Yeah. I need to restock my supplies... Sorry I was just taken back before." he replied as he sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"That's okay... Anyone who is not from around here got that kind of reaction when they first saw me. I'm Mac by the way" he held his right hand for a handshake which Arthur responded by doing the same.

"I'm Arthur. Is it that obvious I'm not from around here?" he asked Mac

"Well considering you don't 'smell' like around here and you seemed shocked to see me... Then it's a yes. I've been living here since long." replied Mac as he retracted his hand.

"You know. We don't get ANY visitors lately. So feel free to look for your stuff I'll give you 40% discount"

Arthur perked up upon hearing this "Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, why isn't the town getting visitors lately?" He asked showing his interest as he quirk an eyebrow.

Mac just give him a blank expression before answering "It's something that happened recently... But I don t really want to talk about it"

Realizing that his discount offer might be gone if he continued to ask further Arthur just nodded his head before he started to search for supplies available in the store.

After a couple of moments he came back and brought along his purchase which were simply canned food actually. He placed it on the counter and Mac started to inspect what the visitor was getting himself.

"That will be 1000 Jewels" said Mac as he turned his head down to Arthur.

Arthur paid him the amount before he touched the stuff he bought, a bright light covered them, Mac seemed surprised for a moment before the light disappeared in a flash.

"You're a mage huh? So where did you place all of those things?" asked Mac intrigued

Arthur nodded his head before he replied "I've sent them to my storage space a.k.a. my own pocket dimension."

Mac seemed disturbed at first but then he asked "did you come here to answer a request or something?"

Arthur pulled his cloak down revealing his raven hair and deep green eyes, he seems confused at first "No... I just got lost in the woods and found my way here. Why? Do You need help with something?"

Mac looked a little bit sullen but he replied nonetheless "N-no it's nothing... Well if you're here just to restock your supplies... Then I guess you've got nothing else to do here. Don't get me wrong, we welcome visitors. But please make sure that you're gone from here before nightfall okay?" Mac stared at Arthur's eyes and slowly made his way to the back door before he opened it and disappeared.

'What was that all about?' Arthur thought, he started to get suspicious that something was going on in this town before he let his thoughts slide away and began to exit the store.

Arthur walked around town with his cloak hood up, 'something definitely not right here. But what?' he thought to himself. Seeing those sad smiles on the town's people really disturbed him.

He tried to ask a few people if their town had some trouble, but all of them just gave him a sullen look and walked away. Some of them repeated what Mac said earlier, that is for him to get out of the town before nightfall.

A scream from afar snapped him out of his trance.

"AHHHH! Stay away! Leave me alone you stupid monkeys!" a woman voices is heard

Out of the corner of Arthur's eyes a young beautiful woman in probably 19 was running away from a group of forest Vulcans. She had pink hair which was styled in long braids 3 of them reaching her thighs. She wore a light blue shirt underneath a bright red sweater. She also wore a light blue gown complementing her blue shirt her outfit was completed with a pair of crystal white stilettos. She had a pair of azure blue eyes.

"HEE HEE HEE... human woman... We like!" said a green furred vulcan with slightly pink abs, palms, feet and face. There were three other vulcans following not far from its behind. And currently they had a really perverted expression with their tongues sticking out while they chased after the woman.

The crowds of people gave way for the woman while some of them tried to fend of the Vulcans but were easily overpowered and were knocked aside by the 7'2 vulcans.

The woman however due to her panic, stumbled to the pavement ground face first. She tried to get back on her knees as a large shadow overcame her. She turned around in time to see the perverted grin of the vulcan. Her eyes went wide as her back was now facing the ground. She moved her hands backward followed by her foot. The lead vulcan raised its arms and tried to grab the woman who raise her hands in protective manner. Keyword… Tried!

While still wearing his lecherous grin, the vulcan didn't realize that a foot was heading toward his face. And so he paid the price when a cloaked figure delivered him a strong right kick. He impacted the sole of his combat boots to the vulcan's face sending the vulcan flying hitting the ground in front of the other vulcans while the cloaked figure performed a back flip facing his back to the woman.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked while keeping his gaze fixed toward the vulcan who slowly rose up to its feet and glared at him with anger.

The woman rose to her feet and staggered away and was about to say something, but the vulcan cut her off when he started to repeatedly stomp his right foot on the ground creating a small crater from the force on the ground.

"Stupid! Human! ... Woman is OURS!" exclaimed one of the vulcans. All of them beat their fists on their chests as a sign of intimidation towards the newcomer who just stared at them in a bored look beneath his cloak.

"Yeah, yeah I get it... You monkeys want her..." he said while he pointed his thumb towards said woman who cringed at the thought of what the monkeys could do to her. "But... If you want her, you perverts have to go through me first" he said as he took a stance while he gestured his right hand in a 'bring it' motion.

"HEE... HEE... OKAY!" the vulcans let out another lecherous look before they charged to him.

One vulcan raised both its arms high before slamming them hard to the ground In an attempt to hit Arthur who just dodged it easily and leapt high up while he delivered a "Phoenix's Fiery Fist" to the vulcan's face, scrunching it in the process and sending the said vulcan flying before it impacted on a nearby wall.

Another vulcan leapt high up and brought both its hands in the form of sledgehammer before it glided down and tried to aim for Arthur's head, but Arthur back flipped before he summoned a black blade katana in his right hand. He eyed the vulcan and brought the katana to his right side with both his hands grabbing the hilt. Before the vulcan knew it, Arthur spun himself to his left and slashed the vulcan while leaping upwards to match the vulcans size. In a swift motion Arthur was behind the vulcan who dropped to the ground right after that.

Almost instantaneously he summoned one more black katana in his left hand and turned in time to parry a punch from another vulcan with his swords crossed in 'X' pattern. He move backwards and with enough force he spun created a twister by using his swords. He launched the vulcan into the air before he charged at it and slashed it two times in a horizontal axis.

He landed gracefully on the ground as another three vulcans decided to charge him only for him to respond by channeling his flames into both of his katanas. As the Vulcans were ready to land a hit on him, Arthur changed his right hand grip on the katana into a backhand grip as he brought it to his back while his left hand brought the katana to his front with both in horizontal axis. He spun his body 360° and created a whirlwind of golden bluish flames sending the vulcans spinning in the air before they crashed to the hard ground with severe burn marks.

He was caught off guard when a massive black fist hit him on his back sending him flying forward. The hit was quite strong but he had felt worse so without any difficulty he landed in a front roll and rose to his feet to take a look at his attacker. He raised his eyebrow at what he saw.

A 8'2" black vulcan with a purple abs was staring at him with anger. "ermm... Are you lost" his statement only angered the vulcan as it frantically jumped up and down creating a small shockwaves and craters from Its action. 'I take it that's the 'big brother' Arthur mentally presumed while keeping himself steady from the shockwave.

"No! Stupid human man! Me want woman... Man in the way..." he beat his chest with his fists as to prove that he is not to be taken lightly. Arthur however sweat-dropped

'Somebody really needs to teach these monkeys a speaking lesson...' but he just dropped that as he focused his eyes at the vulcan. The two stood still before both charged toward each other. The vulcan reeled both its hands to its back while Arthur charged at it with both his swords open to his sides.

In short time Arthur dodged those massive fists and slashed the vulcan a couple time quickly with speed that a normal human eye can't follow.

He landed softly while facing his back toward the vulcan. Both stood still as nothing seemed to happen. The vulcan turned around with a shit eating grin on its face. " human man MISS!" Arthur however unsummoned both his katanas and turned around with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh... Actually I wasn't aiming at you 'directly'" and on cue. The vulcan's fur dropped down leaving it in its birthday suit. The vulcan sported a huge blush on its face before it ran away comically with the other vulcans hot on its tail.

Arthur let out a small laughter before turning his gaze to the woman earlier who seems slightly... Annoyed? He was about to ask her about that, but a fat round man with blonde hair and a slightly blonde moustache ,wearing a blue vertical stripped suit complete with a pair of black leather shoes jumped to the woman, shaking her profusely.

"Anna- chan... Anna -chan! Are you okay dear?" he asked concerned clearly on his face.

The woman broke herself free and dusted herself off before she say "I'm okay papa. You don't need to act like that. I'm not 8 anymore" she said while pouting away.

The man let out a relieved sigh "Thank goodness you are okay. I almost had a heart attack after seeing one of those vulcans trying to grab you." He then turned his gaze toward Arthur and walked straight to him.

"And I must certainly thank you for that" he held up his hand for a handshake which Arthur gladly shook his hand.

"Oh, don't worry I'll gladly help if anyone ever is in trouble" he smiled beneath his cloak.

"I'm Matthew Olsen. The mayor of Maple town" The man introduced himself.

"Arthur Winchester" Arthur introduced himself while lowering his cloak.

The two broke the handshake and Matthew without wasting any more time asked "tell me Mr. Winchester are you here answering our request for help?"

"I'm afraid I don't even know of what are you talking about." said Arthur with a frown but the he continued "but if you ever need help I'll gladly try to do the best I can for you." he reassured Matthew with a warm smile.

Matthew was about to say something but was cut by the woman from earlier "don't even bother! I'm sure you'll just make us pay you without doing proper job." she crossed her arm while she glared at Arthur "Mages are all the same, they only do something for their own benefit." she began to walk away coldly leaving Arthur in a confused state.

Matthew sighed "please forgive her. She had trouble trusting mages ever since what had happened lately."

"If you don't mind me asking... Why is that Mr. Matthew?" said Arthur, curious of what had happened to the damsel to make her react like that even when he just saved her.

"Please just call me Matt, it is quite a story but if you insist... Then you would have to help us with our problem. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish. It's just that we have suffered a lot and we would like to end our misery soon... That is if you don't mind" he trailed and his eyes seemed to plead Arthur.

"But of course, I would do anything to help you and your people with... Matt" he said with a smile never leaving his face.

Matthew seemed to lightened up as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder "then please come with me to my mansion" the mayor asked politely and began to lead Arthur to his mansion.

After sometimes of walking they have finally arrived to Matthew's mansion. It was rather normal for a mansion. Not too big or small either. Arthur was expecting a fancier mansion than what he saw. But he just put that thought away as Matthew led him inside. The front gate was trimmed of gold and was designed in rather unique shape similar to that of a flame.

Once they were inside a small boy's voice reached them "Papa! Papa! You're back" came a boy wearing a light green long sleeved T-shirt and white trousers. His eyes were azure blue similar to the woman... Anna... From earlier. His hair was blonde and was in bowl cut.

"Ahh! Ricky, how are you doing?" said Matthew gently as ruffled the boy's hair getting it into a messier state. Arthur chuckled watching the two.

"I'm doing great Papa... Guess what? I taught Spike on how to shake. How cool is that?" his face clearly showed how happy he was with his accomplishment " look!" the boy exclaimed joyously as he brought his hand to his mouth and whistled. Less than a second later a chocolate furred young Afghan sheepdog came out from out of nowhere from a room.

Ricky lowered his body to match the dog as he patted the dog a few times earning a happy bark from the dog. Ricky held his hand to the dog with his palm facing upward "Okay boy... Now shake" the dog does what it is told and held its paw patting Ricky's palm that made him brimmed with happiness.

"Good boy!" said Ricky as he ruffled the dog all around.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. It seems that it is a good thing Ricky" said Matthew as he bent his body down and patted Ricky's shoulder.

"Yeah... Maybe you can teach him on how to jump high next time" The situation really was too full of joy making Arthur unable to resist joining in the topic as he lowered his cloak.

"You really think so nii-san" Ricky lightened up his gaze toward Arthur.

"Well if you believe that you can do it. Then nothing is able to stop you" his warm smile clearly shown on his face.

An amused chuckle broke the two "well that is right, but Ricky do you mind there's something I need to talk to this nii-san over here" Matthew gestured his hand to Arthur.

Ricky nodded his head in understanding before he ran out. Probably to play, with Spike hot on his tail. Matthew led the way upstairs to his office but when they were in the middle of the stairs the same woman from earlier glared at Arthur from the railing of her room.

Something told Arthur that she was not happy with him being here. Those azure blue eyes showed nothing but disgust and hatred, it was almost like they were trying to freeze his soul. But Arthur who seemed oblivious just looked back at her with a dumbfounded look. The two kept doing that until Anna had enough, she stormed back into her room and closed the door shut with a loud bang.

Arthur and Matthew arrived at Matthew's office sometime later and he gestured for him to take a seat as he sat on his chair with his desk in front of it. Arthur sat opposite to Matthew. Matthew looks a bit sullen which caused Arthur to frown. So he decided to ask.

"So Matt... Mind telling me what's troubling you and your people lately?" That action caught Matthew's attention "I give you my word that I'll try to help as much as I can." he reassured the mayor.

Matthew took a deep breath before he voiced out "very well... But first please tell me that you can do more than what you had shown earlier when you had saved Anna from the vulcans." Arthur didn't really know to react to that question at first but he nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah, I can do way more than that. Those things back then didn't even give me a challenge" he boasted while holding a grin that threatened to split his face.

But almost as fast as lightning his carefree his face turned serious immediately making Matthew flinch a bit "but can you tell me what's really going on here? I can sense this place is full of dreaded energy, it's sickening... And if you don't mind telling me, what is your daughter Problems with mages anyway?"

Matthew let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as Arthur softened his gaze. "For the last one, you have to know what the cause for our problem is first" Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"this problem started with the ancient ruin not far from here, but what puzzled us was that ruin seemed to appear out of nowhere months ago, almost a year now that I remembered it.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the new found information but somehow he seems to have his suspicion on the ruin already but to hear it appeared out of nowhere really was something. Without wasting any more time Matthew told him all of what they knew about the ruin.

They suspected it those ruins were used by dark art practitioner. The reason was maybe because like Arthur said this place was full of dreaded energy, it started when the ruins appeared. They had tried to send people to investigate the ruin but no discovery was made and those who were sent there never returned again, which increased their suspicion.

Things kept being the same as they sent more and more teams to investigate the ruins. They were living in fear ever since, as there were no mages among them. No one seemed able to guarantee their safety.

"Okay, I get it you want me to go and investigate the ruin?" as an afterthought he added " I don't have any trouble or declining as I had given you my words but I don't see how this has anything to do with your daughter and her hatred towards mages." he inquired.

Matthew let out another sigh "that is because a month after that, two mages appeared and they told us that they were willing to help us, the joy of the moment was high enough until we threw a big party for them. Anna couldn't be happier as she also grew close to one of the mages. But soon after those mages left the town something terrible happened. One night almost an army of goblins not more than 4'ft tall but they got quite a strength to cause a tantrum in the city they forced us to gather at the square." he paused as he gather himself for the worse.

"It seemed that those mages are the ones who controlled the goblins as they appeared among the goblins. At first we were confused but soon they told us that we need to give them human sacrifices for their ambition. Anna took it the worse when..." he trailed of as he grabbed a picture from his desk drawer and showed it to Arthur. It was of a woman with striking resemblance to Anna with those pink hair. But she seemed a little bit older. Before he could ask Matthew answer for him.

"That was my wife, Natalie Olsen, she was a loving mother and all she always did was helping people. The town people loved her because of her compassion and sincerity" Arthur gave him back the picture and he just stared at Matthew or more like mentally asked him 'so where is she now?'

Matthew got the question and he answered it "She let herself become the human sacrifice for the people's sake"

Arthur's eyes widened but said nothing as he waited for more details " no one took it more than Anna. I don't have to tell you that every child loves their parents. Anna and Natalie were never apart she always was close to her ever since she was born. You could always see them together anywhere they went."

It was true, no one would ever be glad if someone close to them was suddenly taken away from them. Even though he didn't have a mother growing up, Arthur remembered how broken himself was when Axel told him he was gonna leave him.

"And the fact that she has been taken away by the person that Anna grew closer to didn't help either." Matthew muttered slowly but it was enough for Arthur to hear it.

"But her sacrifice seemed for nothing as each time they appeared they would take another sacrifice. It hurts us much when one by one our loved ones are taken away from us, to make things worse we can't leave the town because they have some sort of barrier holding us here. We did try by sending request to nearby guilds but it seems like there's no response from them about our request"

Arthur stood up and stood motionless letting his bangs shadow his eyes "so... Is there anything particular about their appearance that I need to know? Also do you happen to know when will they show up to get another sacrifice?"

Matthew was slightly caught off guard by the sudden coldness in Arthur's voice but he managed to maintain still "I don't remember much except that they are both males and each time they came here they wore a cloak... And they always came here on the night of full moon, which is tonight..."

Arthur turned his back against Matthew "I swear it upon my life Matt... I WILL END YOURS AND YOUR PEOPLE'S SUFFERING" Matthew was surprised hearing him and just stared blankly at Arthur's back. He wanted to say something, but before he did Arthur started walking away and somehow Matt couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Arthur founds his way out of the mansion; it was not long before night time, he looked toward the setting as his right hand cupped his eyes. He raised his hood and began to plan. 'It's time for me to end this... I'm not gonna let them suffer any longer' he didn't notice that Anna was watching him from the window of her room with a concerned look as she watched him walk away.

**And done! Sorry if it's boring well to be frank I don't want to end this chapter just yet. but I also don't want for it to be too long either so read and review okay?**


	10. Promise Is Not Just A Word

**First of all, thanks to those who reviewed this fic, it definitely mean much to me and i would try my best to keep my reader's interest...**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairytail**

-Fairytail Guildhall-

It was a normal evening with Fairytail, the sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, people were talking... Meh who am I kidding. There is nothing normal when it came to Fairytail. This is why we could see a rather 'unique' sight of people beating the hell out of each other. Tables being split in half due to the flying bodies' impact on them, chairs were flying and some people used those to knock others out cold. Well let's just say all this chaos was started by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and a raven haired ice make wizard.

"You're going down! Stripper!" exclaimed a pink haired boy wearing an outfit consisting of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf wrapping around his neck.

"Bring it! Flame brain!" countered a spiky raven haired boy who oddly enough was only wearing his boxers which were black with white vertical stripe at each side. A necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it, could be also seen on his neck.

The two were currently fighting each other in a hand to hand fight, neither seemed to give up as they continued to pound each other in furious ferocity, those who were close enough to them either received a kick or hard punch knocking them out cold or sending them flying randomly away from the two.

Despite all of the commotion, there was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Her attire was a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings framed the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circled around, she also wore high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorized with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

She was casually wiping some mug with a sweet smile as if she was oblivious to her surrounding and strangely she was somewhat in a 'safe zone' behind the bar. Of course, she of all people knew that this was just a normal day in Fairytail. This was Mirajane Strauss. She turned her gaze toward the pink haired and raven haired boy with a smile never leaving her face.

"I wonder just how things will turn out without those two in the guild" said Mira with an overly sweet smile that we all knew too well.

"Well for starters maybe for once I will be able to finally drink at peace" replied a familiar brunette sitting on the bar stool with her wavy brown hair reach her back. her attires being distinctively scanty, her outfit consisted of a light blue bikini top which featured a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completed her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Oh and by the way... Gray your clothes" the brunette said to the raven haired boy while she continued to chug down her mug of liquor.

"Huh? Crap! When did this happen?" said the boy now known as Gray as he frantically looked up and down upon his body. His lack of concentration however enabled the pink haired boy to successfully deck him in the face sending him tumbling down to the floor.

"Pay attention ice princess!" said the pink haired boy

"Natsu you charcoaled brain bastard!" growled Gray as rose to his feet quickly and he returned the punch sending Natsu staggering to the back. While the two went at each other, Mirajane just giggled there watching their antics.

"But still Cana, Fairytail just won't be so Fairytail without those two." she cupped her right cheek with her right hand.

Cana on her part however just shrugged and continued chugging her grog before she changed to a barrel and started to DRINK IT OUT.

The guild was tense, but if you looked closer you could see on the second floor that the door to the Master's office was slowly being opened from the inside. A figure slowly came out from the office. A familiar scarlet hair girl slowly made her way to the guildhall. Those who noticed her and heard her heavy foot step coming from the second floor to the stairs, Those who were smart enough, ceased their 'activities' abruptly and quickly went back to do the things they did before the all-out brawl. Some even ran out from the guild. But of course, Natsu and Gray were still oblivious as ever of her heavy footsteps or should I call them 'the footsteps of their doom'.

Her attire consisted of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths with matching silver shoulder pads, breastplate, gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boots giving her a knight like appearance. But if you looked carefully you could notice a strap of necklace on her neck, a familiar azure blue diamond like shaped could be seen on its top, the rest of it hidden beneath her armour. She had a pair of brown eyes.

Once she had made her way to the guildhall, these brown orbs wildly looked around the wreckage that had happened. A dissatisfied frown graced her soft lips. She was about to say something until she saw a pink haired boy and a raven haired boy doing what they usually did (at least behind her back) bickering between each other. She let out a sigh and slowly grabbed her temple before she walked straight to them.

"That's it I'm ending this cone freak! **'Fire Dragon's..."** Natsu breathed in air as he inflated himself then he cupped both his hands on his mouth.

"That's my line you lizard freak! **"Ice Make: ..." **Gray brought both his hands to his side with the left hand palm facing upward while the right hand formed a fist and he brought the right side of the fist on top the left palm.

Aura of magic started to form beneath them. Natsu with red and orange while gray with misty blue as they unleashed their attacks.

**" Roar!"**

**"Lance!"**

Or rather they tried to finish their respective attacking spell when a pair of steel gloved hands grabbed them both on the neck and before they could register whose hands they were. They were lifted of their feet and their faces were brought close to each other with an amazing speed.

*BONGG*

With that they found themselves impacting with one another's forehead at full force. The steel gloved hands let them go as they dropped down to the floor with a loud thud as their foreheads now spotted glowing bumps.

"Will you two ever not bickering each time I'm not looking?" asked the scarlet knight as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"It always amazes me how she knocks them out that easily every time" said a petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Her hair had a wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. She wore an orange dress with a white ribbon on her chest. This was Levy McGarden

"It is because SHE is a real MAN!" said a large, muscular man with tan colored skin. This however caused the others to sweat-drop. His long white hair was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

His outfit resembled that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. It was completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese sandals. This was Elfman Strauss

"More like a female Monster if you asked me" silently commented a slim man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache.

He wore a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt. This was Macao Conbolt.

"Well she is after all our S-class mage and the strongest woman in Fairytail" added a man with was easily distinguishable by his brown hair, which was kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protruded frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft.

His attire consisted of loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below his knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands. This was Wakaba Mine.

After being able to recompose themselves the two teens rose back to their feet and turned toward the Red head "but Erza... He started it" both of them said in unison as they pointed a finger toward each other. Realization quickly dawn upon them. "Hey quit copying me!" again they said in unison as they stared daggers toward each other

*BONGG*

*BONGG"

Another lump was added to their heads just like that courtesy of Erza .

"Is there a problem?" she asked with both eyes close while still with folded arms. "If there is, would both of you mind telling me?" She snapped open her eyes while she stared threateningly toward the two which caused them to start sweating bullets and cling their arms on the others neck while they are trembling.

"N-No ma'am... We're the best of friend r-right stripper?" asked Natsu nervously.

"Y-you got that r-right flame brain" stammered Gray as he too is shaking with fear.

"Just as I thought." a satisfied smile graced her lips as she turned back toward the other guild members and walked a few step to the front. "Honestly I can't even turn away from you guys... Would you look at all this mess." she gestured toward the wreckage from the guild brawl. She sighed slowly before she looked at them with sharp eyes and ordered "now I want you people clean up this mess and nobody is allowed to take a break on my watch. Is there a question?" she asked with a stoic face.

Complete silence. All of them nodded their heads and quickly do what they were told. After all even if they did have questions, no one would be brave or foolish enough to ask the 'Titania' due to the horror of suffering her wrath. She turned her gaze toward the boys who quickly entered 'best friend mode' as they were still bickering behind her back.

"Natsu, Gray you two help too, most likely you two are the ones who started all this." she pointed her finger toward the two as she commanded them in a commando tone.

The two nodded their head and start moving slowly while they grumbled something between their breaths.

"ON THE DOUBLE!" Erza raised her voice to show them that she really meant it.

"Yes Ma'am!" The two said in sync as they comically ran around the guild doing what they were ordered.

She nodded her head while still keeping a stoic face then she walked up to the bar and took a seat. She was greeted by Mirajane who served her a plate with slice of strawberry cheese cake. Erza's eye sparkled up brightly as she quickly ate her 'heavenly food' with full delight. Mirajane giggled herself.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on them Erza... Both you and I know that this is Fairytail, Things like chaos and mess is a normality" Mira said while she smiled while watching the entire guild.

Erza finished her cake and let out a breath "I know Mira... But still they must be disciplined. What if a client, visitors or worse The Magic Council's messenger came here and saw all of that mess? That will leave Fairytail with a bad impression." she said as she softly gazed toward the ivory haired barmaid.

Mira took a thinking pose before she said "hmm... I suppose you're right but do you really think The Magic Council would care? I mean those guys don't even like us. They think that our guild consists only of trouble makers who cause destruction" as an afterthought she added "Especially Natsu and even you sometimes." she continued to chuckled.

"Me?" Erza asked as she blinked a couple time. Deciding that they might be mistaken she just let it slide away. After all EVERYTHING that Erza 'Titania' Scarlet does is always the right thing. Well at least that's what she thought.

She turned toward the dragon slayer as she watched him compete with Gray on who can clean the mess the most, the two almost broke into a fight but noticing an eerie stare from the knight with her eyes in bright red light ( from their point of view) the two gulped and continued cleaning with arms hanging around each other's neck.

"Well I don't know what they say about me... But I do hear that Natsu always causes destruction each time he is on a job." she pause as she sip her drink.

Mira smiled her sweet beautiful smile. "Awww... Come on Erza... You gotta admit it, even though he is like that Natsu is getting stronger each day. "

Erza let a smile adorned her lips "yeah... I noticed that... In fact, I wouldn't even be surprised if he surpassed me one day" she stole a glance toward the said boy as he was now talking to his partner Happy. A blue cat who hovered above him who came out of no where.

"Well he does challenge everyone in the guild especially you, Gray, Laxus, even Gildarts when he is around." replied the barmaid as she wiped a glass.

[Insert Naruto Shippuden Ost - Companions ]

Erza unconsciously tugged out her necklace and started fondling it "That is because he believes in himself Mira...There is that power within him. For as long as he believes it. He can do anything." she softened her gaze on the necklace as the word of a certain raven haired boy rang in her mind. 'There is power within you. For as long as you believe it'

Mira noticing her scarlet friend is drifting away spoke out "You know... I never knew the story behind that precious necklace of yours Erza... Nobody does."

While keeping her attention toward the necklace she answer her "it is a promise." she smiled a warmly.

Mira hearing that just quirked and eyebrow "a promise?"

Erza chuckled "it's nothing... Think I'll call it a day early today Mira." she rose to her feet and thanked the barmaid before walking to the door. Leaving the ivory haired girl to ponder to herself. Nobody beside her noticed that the armour clad mage had left the guild.

"A promise huh? I wonder..."

Erza slipped through the door and walked her way to Fairy Hills. Before she entered the dorm. She looked toward her necklace and grasped it closely to her chest while. She breathed in and out. "I wonder what are you doing right now Arthur? Honestly... You're an idiot. From your letters I can see that you did reckless things destroying the dark guilds, angering the Council with your trail of destruction... Just like Natsu now that I think of it. Just what were you thinking when you burned down a landmark just to catch the fleeting dark mages? Now master is slowly weeping away thinking of what will happen once you join the guild."

A smiled graced her soft lips as she turned her gaze toward the setting sun. It reflected her skin and lighted the shine of her exotic hair as the breeze blew her hair making it fly softly dancing in front of her face. She brought her hand and brushed her strands of hair behind her ear. "well I would never understand you..." she chuckled as she remembered of how the raven was... Carefree with that toothy grin of his.

She let out a small sigh and softened her gaze. "Just make sure you'll come back safe... Arthur." while this might be a moment to herself, she might be thinking of to search for him and pounding him to the ground if he ever forgot his promise. But she knew that was most likely impossible. She believed in him just like that day. When he promised her. Somehow she could still felt his warmth wrapped around her whenever she thinks of him.

She dropped everything on her mind before she reach and push open the door. she walked into the Dorm while the horizon is bathed with beautiful ray of the setting sun emanating the sky with a beautiful scarlet red.

[Song Ended]

-at the outskirt of Maple town-

Arthur was currently walking to investigate more about the town. As he remembered that the town people couldn't leave the town due to a certain barrier, he might as well check it out. However he suddenly stopped dead at his tracks and sneezed.

"A-ACHOO!" he rubbed the tip of his nose while he continued walking.

'Hmm... That was strange I didn't even feel cold'. Then once again he stopped abruptly as he had arrived to his destination. He closed his eyes and later opened it up to reveal his 'Phoenix Eyes' And to his expectation. There was some kind of runes hanging in the air each of them moving in a spinning motion. He looked toward the far left and right side of the city. It didn't take a genius to guess that they formed some kind of giant fence to prevent the town people from going out.

'I guess this is the thing that bothered me earlier ' he mentally noted as he remembered the incident from when he first entered the town.

He moved forward and passed the runes but when he was in between the runes. He felt like he was being stopped by an unknown force. But then again it was only temporary, at least for now. So he walked back into his previous position inside the barrier. He discovered that going in did not affect him the same as going out. Satisfied he changed his eyes back to normal.

"Well I conclude that it is only a matter of time before I am completely barricaded from going out... And judging by what everyone told me. I'll say that is by midnight" he concluded while he rubbed his chin. It was then suddenly he narrowed his eyes as he felt something.

Realizing it proved no threat, he still cautiously he voiced out "You can come out now. I know you're there." he said with bored tone and turn toward the approaching figure.

A figure slowly came out from behind the nearest building. But once Arthur took a good look on who actually is. He could only afford to raise an eyebrow in confuse.

What he saw is a familiar woman of pink- haired and a pair of blue eyes.

"A-Anna?" he stuttered slightly still surprised at the appearance of a person that he thought was the last person he ever expected.

Said person just stood there and looks like she is nervous while fidgeting with her fingers. She gathered her courage and finally she spoke up.

"D-did you really mean what you said?" she said it although her eyes is fixed to the ground.

"I'm sorry... but I don't get it" Arthur scratched the back of his head and still wearing a confused look.

Anna felt her vein is throbbing at her head and gritted her teeth, but she calmed herself down. She let out a breath "I said did you really mean what you said back then in my father's office?"

"Huh?" was all he replied.

Anna grumbled under her breath and sternly gazing at the pair of deep green eyes.

-Flashback-

Anna was in her room lying on her squishy comfortable bed not long after she exchanged glares with Arthur. She hated him, just looking at his face made her sick. Why does he act all goody goody when he will not help them, instead he will just toy with them. Giving them high hope then crumbling it with a smug smile. For God sake, he is no better than other mages who will only care for their own benefit. Just by him being here really messed up her mind with anger and hatred.

She reached and pulled her hair in frustration and anger as she growled out

"Ugghh! I can't take it anymore... Why is papa so adamant of asking for his help?" now this might be a weird question as to she already knew their predicament but due to the heat of the time. She asked it anyway.

'Hmm... What would he probably say to papa anyway some bluff covered with sweet words?' she thought to herself as she sat up her body on the large bed.

'Better listen to what he would say myself' wasting no time she got off her bed, walked her way to the door before she pushed it open and made her way toward Matthew's office. She almost reached her target so she slowly walked to it while tip toeing in the process as she did so. She placed her head on the door and listened carefully

"...We did try by sending request to nearby guilds but it seems like there's no response from them about our request" came Matthew's voice. Although it was not very clear, but she managed to figure out what he was saying.

A moment of silence later came the second voice. The mage's "so... Is there anything particular about their appearance that I need to know? Also do you happen to know when will they show up to get another sacrifice?" he sounded like he was serious but maybe that is because he was trying to gain Matthew's trust. She rolled her eyes waiting for more words from the two.

"I don't remember much except that they are both males and each time they came here they wore a cloak... And they always came here on the night of full moon, which is tonight..." Was Matthew's answered him. Figuring that her Papa was describing about those two mages.

She instantly had a sullen look in her face. Those scums tricked her! Making her believe in them. Putting her hopes high up so she will be able to help the people just like her... Mother. A single tear brimmed at the corner of her right eyes. Thinking of them made her sad, disappointed and rage at the same time. To think that she is interested in one of them didn't help it any better. How could they take her mother away after all the trust she had given them? She was about to leave that is until she heard the mage.

"I swear it upon my life Matt... I WILL END YOUR AND YOUR PEOPLE'S SUFFERING" That really caught her off guard. But it was actually his tone and the power behind those words that really struck her. It was full of confidence , it was as he really meant well to help them. He would do anything he can to ease them... No! It was more like he'll make sure that they will be free from this misery. It was a hidden promise.

Hearing footsteps coming, she widened her eyes and quickly went to the left and hid herself behind the wall nearby. She watched as the mage came out from the office. He closed the door then suddenly he said "I will help them... I swear it upon my life!"

She began to see him with a new light. She lowered her face feeling guilty built up inside her all of a sudden. She turned her attention back toward the mage as she watched him make his way down the stairs with determination hidden beneath those pair of deep green orbs. She made her way back toward her room still thinking about the mage's words. Slowly she walked to the window and slid open the curtain once she is in her room. She watched from the distance as the mage was outside the mansion and he rose up his hood before he walked away.

Somehow she felt concerned about him and she thought that maybe she should do something.

-Flashback end-

"Well? Don't just stand there! Answer me!" she said or rather demanded.

Arthur let out a nervous laugh before he spoke out "He... He... Sorry about that. I didn't expect for you to ask me that, I still am shocked to see you here." he gestured her finger at her.

Anna look at him with an annoyed face "whatever... So now would you give me your answer already?" she crossed her arms at her chest.

Arthur softened his gaze and sent her a warm smile "of course, I'll never go back on my words. Why do you ask?" now it was his turn to ask the question.

Anna look a little bit surprised by the simple answer but then she asked "why? Why would you do that? …I mean you barely know anything about us. And you're not even from around here so what makes you so adamant to help us?"

Arthur just scratched the back of his head "well... I guess it's just a habit of mine. I just can't feel at ease if I don't help people who are in need, and knowing that I can do something about it, just makes me want to help even more. Strange huh?" he chuckled slightly of his habit.

The pinkette seemed somewhat happy with the answer. She whispered a "Thank you" but of course Arthur heard it clearly as she was talking to him.

Thus, he grew a wide grin "Awww. It's okay... I just do things when I feel like I need to."

"You just said the first thing that came to your mind. Am I right?" Anna noted smugly toward the son of Axel.

Arthur folded his arms behind his head and shrugged his shoulders "well...Sort of."

Just as fast as she felt happy with his answer. Her face quickly adjusted to a sullen look. "Are you not afraid? This problem might be bigger than it looks. I mean you're putting your life on the line here for us. People who you just came across."

Arthur walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulders "To be honest, I'm quite 'worried' as well. But just like I told you before, I'll never go back on my words. Be it if we just met even a few second but if you're in need of help and I offered one. I'll make sure I keep my end of the deal at any cost." he reassured her with his trademark smile.

[Insert Fairytail Ost - Atarashii Yuujou ( New Friendship)]

Anna couldn't help but smile back. She walked pass him and looked toward the setting sun. She felt like a burden had been released from her heart. With a smile she turned back toward him "I guess, we had gotten to a wrong start... So how about we start it again?" she outstretched her right hand for a handshake "Hi, I'm Annabelle Olsen, Anna for short, and thanks a lot for saving me earlier"

Arthur grin wide "sure. Don't worry I don't hold it against you at all" he shook her hand "I'm Arthur Winchester. Nice to know you."

"I appreciate that a lot... So what kind of a mage are you anyway" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"One of a kind!" came the simple answer with the smile again. But it was true. There was no mage out there who used the same magic as him, same element... yes, type of magic... no. Well that is if Axel didn't teach anyone else when he left.

Anna hold the urge to face palm herself hearing the simple answer while annoyance was clearly written over her face. But then again she also felt amused by that answer.

"Oh, I see... " she trailed with her index finger tapping her chin. "So how strong are you actually?"

"Hmm, let's hope I'm strong enough to be able to help your people." he said casually while he smug toward the pinkette. Who is starting to pout.

"Grrr... Will you just answer me already? No needs to twist things around you know. It's annoying" she almost snapped at him.

Arthur took a thinking pose " hmm, nah... It's always fun to tease people." then he stuck his tongue out in teasing manner. Seeing Anna with the urge to hit him he simply raised his right hand and open up his palm with the fingerless glove wrapping around it. A second later a golden bluish flames light up and taken a shape of a bird.

Anna looked at him with wide eyes. While he just chuckled. "You can say I'm a fire wizard in a sense. But I'm just a little bit 'different' then other fire wizards." he told her.

"Wow... It's beautiful I've never seen a flame like that." she reached out her hand to touch it but Arthur simply closed his palm distinguishing the flame. noticing she was looking at him. He answered her before she asked him.

"Fire burns. No matter how much beautiful it is, fire simply burns. Unless you're a wizard of course." he added the last part as an afterthought.

Anna nodded her head smile at him. "That's not true... There is one 'fire' that is always mesmerizing to watch." she said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at what she said. "Oh... Really? Mind telling me about this 'fire' that is so beautiful that even you can smile like that"

Anna look at him with a curiosity "Are you saying that I'm a grumpy person?" she put her hands on her hips with irritation in her voice.

Arthur let out a small laughter "maybe... Maybe not and I'm still waiting for the answer you know."

"Don't change the topic thinking that you can get away with this" Arthur raised his arm in a surrendering manner. "But whatever... Look over there" she pointed toward the setting sun. "That is your answer. Mr. Winchester."

"Hey, I'm not that old you know I'm only seventeen" he told her before he too looked toward the setting sun.

Anna looked at him with an incredulous look. "Really? You're that young?" the mage just nodded his head. "I can't believe you're much younger than I am. The way you talk as if you are a full grown man. Well minus that annoying side of yours of course."

Arthur simply shrugged his shoulders as he focused on the sun. "It's sure is beautiful. Tell me do you really love the sun?" he asked her while he still kept his gaze toward the sun.

A smile gracefully crept into her face beautifully. "Yes. I love it so much. Each time I look at it. I feel like all my problems just disappear." then she lowered her gaze toward the ground "I used to watch the rising and setting of the sun with my mother"

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and when she look at Arthur. She saw him giving her a look that said 'I'm sorry' but she just shook her head and sent him a smile before she looked back toward the sun.

The mild wind breezed around them gently brushing the trees as they moved harmonically. Arthur took notice of the colour of the sun. It was a beautiful scarlet where rays crawled across the sky freely, so warm, so strong, so passionate. A flash of a certain scarlet girl from his pas seeped into his mind. He smiled to himself as mentally said.

'Maybe I should really go and see Erza after I'm done here' then his smile suddenly dropped as he imagined a tower size shadowy demon with flaming scarlet haired holding a giant black iron spikey mace appeared before him with a deadly gleam in its eyes. He shivered as a menacing cold surged through his spine as he saw the demon in his mind stomped its gigantic foot on him, flattening him to death. He shook his head several times getting rid the thoughts away.

'Well... I did send letters to the guild, I just hope she won't be pissed that I've been gone for... seven years.' a sweat-dropped appeared on the side of his head. 'For my life... I pray so.'

"Hey Arthur" Anna's voice break him out of his thoughts as he turn toward the damsel. "Are you okay? You look paled just a moment ago" asked the pinkette.

"I-I'm fine thanks for asking... It was just a memory that I reminiscence." Arthur told her while waving his hand in front of his face.

Anna leant backward "oh, if you say so... anyway I'm going now. It's almost getting late... You just be careful okay" concerned clearly portrayed in her eyes and voice.

"Yeah I will, don't worry... I know what I'm doing, I'm a mage after all." he assured her with a warm smile which she gladly returned as she turned away before saying " Good luck Arthur." it was barely above whisper but he heard her.

After watching her figure slowly going away. He turned his body toward the opposite direction and walked away while raising his cloak's hood back.

[ Song Ended ]

The Moon replaced the sun as it illuminated gleamingly and dreamily on the sky. It was almost midnight all the town's people strangely but as expectedly still outside their house. All the horde of people unwillingly made their way to the town square. Parents were clutching their children tightly as if this might be the last day that they could be with their loved ones. Some crying could be heard among the crowd. A housewife brought her hand to her mouth as she tried her best to not burst to tears. Her other hand is intertwined with her daughter who clutched to her. A man probably her husband brought her closer in a one hand hug to calm her down although he himself was barely be able to hold his own tears.

Arthur watched all of those grieving faces present on the people. A frown came to his mouth. He was currently standing on top a roof of whoever house it was. He really wanted to free them to see them smile again this time without grieving of course. He clenched his fists as his resolve burns stronger in him. The cold breeze brush his cloak as it flew gracefully. His breath could be seen as a white spot of mist. Looking toward the sky, he knew this was going to be a long night. Regaining his thoughts back he jumped from roof to roof heading to the town square. Only a handful of people noticed a flash of golden light in the sky, but they thought they were just seeing things and dropped it off.

Spotting a familiar faces a few distant away. He closed the distance and landed in an alleyway. He raised his hood and blended in the crowd. Once they were in the square, he spotted the familiar faces from earlier and slowly made his way toward them

Ricky shakily tucked his father's pants as Matthew was in loss of words each time he was in this kind of situation. Looking down toward Ricky he patted the boy's head and smiled reassuringly. Anna stood next to them while holding Spike in her arms probably because she knew Ricky felt fear and horror, although he didn't cry like the rest of kids his age should be. She knew that this was just too much for him to handle if the tense look on his face had anything to do with it.

A familiar voice called out to them made her, Ricky and Matthew turn their head to the source.

"Matt! Anna! Ricky! ...Over here!" Arthur waved his hand repeatedly to gain their attention. Once the three look over to his direction, he closed the gap between them while lowering his hood.

"Arthur/ nii-san." said the three in unison slightly surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Arthur... What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready or planning something on how to deal with our problem." asked Anna immediately as the raven arrived to them.

"To be honest Anna... I already had a planned set up, a simple one but it is the only thing that I thought would be effective." he answered her with a smirk.

"Well if that is what you think... Then we could only pray for your success and safety" Matthew butted in showing his concern toward the young mage safety.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll be fine... I had been in many dire situations before, ones that involved life and death and I learned magic since young. I know well what I'm doing" he reassured the Mayor as his deep green eyes seemed to flicker in the night as of showing he is right.

Arthur turned his attention toward the younger boy as the latter was currently shaking with fear, he was almost like a different person from the cheerful boy that he saw earlier. He kneeled down to the boy.

[Insert- Fairytail Ost - Mirajane no theme]

"Hey there" he smiled warmly catching the boy's attention toward him "You okay?"

Said boy shook his head in negativity as he tried his best to not burst into tears. Shakily he tried to answer the older boy question " I-I'm not... Nii-san. I'm s-scared"

Arthur softened his gaze toward the boy before he asked another question "oh...Why is that?"

Ricky slowly let hold of his grip on Matthew's pants "I'm not strong nii-san, I wish to be strong. But I can't... I'm weak each time I see those monsters I feel scared. I can't even breathe... I couldn't even do anything when they take mama away." Looks of sullenness adorned the boy's face. The fact that the boy didn't even burst to tears of the mentioning of his mother slightly surprised Arthur. He never guessed that the boy could face his own despair this well.

Surprisingly Arthur just chuckled " so that was what been bothering you? From what I see...It's just a normal thing for kid your age to be afraid but...You're afraid not because of those monsters...You're afraid of losing someone precious to you. Am I right?"

Ricky stared at the teen with wide eye as he slowly nodded his head feeling that he himself was less tense.

Arthur looked toward the sky as if reminiscing of something "let me tell you something..." he trailed and look back toward the boy "Fear is not a bad thing nor it is evil."

Seemingly confused Ricky tilt his head to the side "what do you mean Nii-san?"

"You know your own fear. What will you do about it?" he asked the boy. No answer was received so he continued "You get stronger and overcome your fear."

"How do I do that?" came the short question

"Well... For starters, you let other people help you. You're not alone Ricky, nobody is. Take a look around you, you're surrounded with people."

The boy did just that as he saw Matthew and Anna smiling toward him as did some of those who heard Arthur's words.

"Alone you might felt that you're weak, but together you could do anything. All you need to do is believe in your own strength and for others to help you with it." he ruffled the boy's hair gently. "That way you can be stronger and you can protect those who were close to you."

The boy wipe away a line of tear from his right eye quickly as he smiled at Arthur who brought him into a hug, releasing him from the tense feeling that covered his body A few moment ago.

"Just remember that and you will become stronger... Ricky"

"I will... Nii-san" said the boy as he snuggled closer to Arthur

[Song Ended]

Arthur broke the hug and stand up he noticed the look of amusement from Matthew and Anna so he quirk an eyebrow and asked "what?"

Anna smiled warmly at Arthur surprising Matthew if how quick she had opened up to Arthur. "Nothing... I just realized that you got your way with words, which is the last thing I expected from you." she smirked toward him while she let go of Spike. The young afghan made its way to Ricky.

"It is true... But I'm rather surprised more to how quickly Anna here open up herself to you. Is there any chance that you would try and grow closer to my princess here?" Matthew motioned to Anna who quickly caught up what he was implying at. Slowly a shade of pink made up to her face before she flushed out.

"P-Papa!" snapped Anna at Matthew as steam blew off from her ears.

Arthur who is still oblivious just shrugged his shoulders "well, I love to make a friend. So I wouldn't say no." his toothy grin crept to his face causing Anna to flushed even more.

Matthew and those who watched the entire scene let out a bark of laughter furthering Anna's embarrassment. So she growled slowly while pouting and look away from the raven who was still oblivious.

Arthur blinked twice and tilted his head to the side "Did I say something wrong?"

But before anyone can answer him the sky literally glowed with runes surrounding the town. Instantly killing the merry mood, they moved freely in random direction scattering in the sky before they dropped to the ground and created a path of glowing light purple. The town's people start to huddle closer to each other some were even crying while they held on to their loved one as if there was no more tomorrow for them. From afar, Arthur can sense some dreaded magic signature approaching them. He hardened his gaze toward the direction. He cracked his knuckles as a grin of confidence crept onto his face.

"well I guess it is time."

**Aaaaannd cut! That's it for this chapter! Sorry if those of you who were waiting for the battles scene but only for it not to be appeared on this chapter. But i'm quite happy with this chapter. Battle scene would be in the next one and you could finally found out about those mysterious wizards and much more. Stay tuned and have a nice day. On the side note i will try to update this quickly, probably will finish the next chapter in a week or so. Keyword 'probably' XD**

**Shadowalkz out. ^_^**


	11. Midnight Madness

**Hi there Mina! Miss me? Because i do missed you guys eventhough i knew nothing about you guys... And girls *chuckle * First of all, i am very sorry for not updating like what a month? * sweat-dropped * well anyway the reason is mainly because my life is catching up to me, school life and personal life made life harder i gotta ballanced each one perfectly. *nods* The other reason is... Well because i'm lazy *whistle* but behold i'm here presenting my fruit of labour to you. So i hoped you enjoyed it okay?**

**P.S. looking for a good fanfiction? Then please visit my friend's profile Exitous. Seriously he's good~**

**-Town Square-**

From afar, Arthur could hear multiple growl and steps of what seemed like a unit of soldiers but that was not all he could sense, he also sensed the dreaded energy becoming more sickening each time they got closer. The cold night breeze danced against his body and screamed to his soul telling him something... But he couldn't figure what it is. He was more concerned about the people around him. Some of them were shaking in fear surprisingly they were the parents... Well no one could blame them. A parent's love and fear for their children rivals their fear for their own life. They huddled closer and tighter each passing moment. Renewing his resolve to end their nightmare he sharply turned toward the other side.

It was then that Arthur spotted multiple figures walking on the glowing runic path... A catwalk of some sort? He spotted those things that Matthew referred to as goblins. True to his description. They were 4 ft tall, green in colour, wearing some sort of black chestplate, knee guard and a single shoulder pad on the right shoulder. There were horns facing forward on the side of their heads. Sharp pointy ears and a hollow nose. They were all equipped with a club. The goblins aside, there was one hooded figure in the middle of the goblins that caught his attention.

The figure was wearing a cloak with its hood raised up, his cloak was normal with black colour and white trimmings. Possibly one of those mages that were supposed to help the town but alas things turned the opposite. Whatever reason it is Arthur figured that he would find it out later. The troop came closer to the town people and a single mage but they wouldn't know that right? Especially since Arthur is REALLY good in hiding his magical signature. Surprisingly he didn't learn that from Axel but rather he learned it from when he tried to get enough sleep in one of his free-lance mission to infiltrate a group of bandits as a hostage IN A CAGE.

They came to a halt as the goblins began to growl ferociously whilst they surrounded the people and shoved them closer while some others searched through the houses looking for more people leaving a mess each time they broke into a house. At least knock first before you break in. Oh wait do they even knew the word 'knock'? Sastisfied after trashing the people's houses. The goblins accumulated back behind the hooded mage who stepped forward and stared the shivering town's people.

"So... Who will come this time? Hmm?" somehow the eerie calmness behind his rough voice really irritated Arthur. The mage scanned the area each person within his point of view shivered and closed their eyes silently praying someone will go. They were not being selfish. But it was just... Too painful to get away from their loved one. But then again if it was to protect their family, there was no doubt they would volunteer themselves. Mac who runs the store that Arthur visited earlier was probably one of those who would willingly sacrifice themselves, as if he was about to answer the request. He raised his arm slightly but another voice stopped him abruptly.

"I'll go." The towns folk looked toward the owner of the voice. They saw a young boy with raven hair raising his right hand as if begging to be spotted; he was wearing a brown cloak with its hood lowered.

The mage smirked sinisterly toward the boy "Very well... All of you are 'safe' because of him" the mage gestured to Arthur then to the town's people. As an afterthought he added "For now..." he let out a bark of one hell annoying laughter. The town people seemed confused as to who is the boy. Clearly they never saw him around before, so clearly he wasn't from the town. However they silently thanked the stranger whilst also felt sorry for him. 'Why did he do that'. The question ran into many minds.

Arthur stepped forward but was stopped by Anna who grabbed his wrist. Concern clearly on her face but Arthur just smiled his toothy grin at her and gently let go of her hand. He moved forward as two goblins awaited for him at the front ' at least I'll get to feel of being a VIP' he thought casually. No one tried to stop him instead they opened up a path for him. Still they didn't know who he was, save for Matthew, Anna and Ricky. They were only curious of one thing. The boy was probably walking toward his death, so...

'Why is he smiling?'

-XxxxX-

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Shinobi Yoru Kage ]

Arthur was walked throughout the forest most likely to head to the ruins. Of course his hands were tied up with a piece of fabric. Did I mention a herd of goblins surrounding him. The hooded mage was leading the pack. He seemed to be confident or too stupid to not even look once at Arthur. Arthur didn't mind walking or even if they dragged him there but the stench from the goblins was really killing him. At moments like this that he wished he didn't have enhanced senses. '*sigh* they really need a bath' he narrowed his eyes toward the goblins whilst still walking in the middle. He noticed the forest getting thicker each passing moment not to mention the dreaded energy seems to get thicker too. He stared at the path before them and the forest as he suddenly grinned. None of the others noticed that a cloak figure was trailing them from behind using the landscape as a camouflage.

The convoy arrived at a small clearing it is rather narrow. There was a huge stump to the left side with another cloaked figure sitting on top of it. The figure glanced toward the group of goblins and two people before the cloak person jumped off and made his way toward the leader of the group.

The two figures made contact and nodded at each other before they raised both of their hand and summoned a golden key with a black diamond on the center of it. They pushed the keys forward and turned them anticlockwise. It was then that purple and red lines revealed themself and formed an outline of a giant door. Although it was only with an outline with purple and red but it was opened up by them with a single push, it actually looked just like it was a gimmick though, I mean there was nothing there just the same space behind the door.

The group then moved forward and passed the mysterious door along with another figure slowly trailing them within the shadows. Arthur after being silent decided to ask them.

"Ermm... Excuse me, but could you guys tell me just where are you taking me?" although it sounded like question out of boredom.

"Why do you even ask? you won't be seeing anything again after this is all done." replied the first man.

"Theo, the boy asked a question so we should answer him" the second man replied strangely with... politeness?

"Well how about you tell him Zeke!" came the reply but this one is completely in a rude tone.

"But I don't want to talk about it. It will ruin the surprise~ " replied Zeke with a sing a song manner

"Then WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO TELL HIM HUH!?" shouted Theo angrily at Zeke who just chuckled heartfully.

This however caused Arthur to sweat-drop 'and they are the bad guys? A couple of clowns perhaps...' but Arthur wasn't giving up yet so he continued to ask.

"So... Does that mean that you guys will not tell me of where are we heading?"

"Damn it! Just shut the hell up kid!" snapped Theo

"Now, now... Theodore~ he was just asking, no need to yell at him" Zeke said... Cheerfully.

"The hell Zeke! I told you to never call me that again!"

Needless to say Arthur was having a hard time to not just burst into laughter ' Theodore?' but he smiled nevertheless

"And what the hell are you smiling at kid?" said Theo while he glared at Arthur who just shook his head dismissively. But then suddenly Theo grinned madly "just smile while you can kid... Cause after, this you won't even be able to smile any longer. Ha ha ha!" sneered Theo.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he continued to walk with the group.

After a long time of walking or rather marching throughout the forest, they arrived at an open clearing, this however caused Arthur to frown, it was not because where they were, but it was because what he saw in front of him. His eyes widened in realization 'What the...? Where did all this come from? There was supposed to be ruins here not complete structures! Or an abandoned one.' he exclaimed mentally.

It was true, where the broken ancient ruins were supposed to be now was replaced with many structures. Most of them looked abandoned but one particular structure caught his attention. It was somewhat similar to a ziggurat and there was some sort of an altar there. The steps of the ziggurat lead to the altar with torches that burned with crimson flames leading its way. The structure was not that big of a scene, but the sudden appearance of the ruins was. It surprised Arthur as much as the town's people when something big just came out of nowhere. A thought about the mysterious door from earlier flashed through his mind 'could that be?'

[ Song End ]

A sudden movement from the altar caught his attention. There stood a figure wearing a red cloak with golden trimmings, standing there probably waiting for the convoy and now that they'd arrived the figure slowly made his/her way to Arthur but stopped in the middle of the way at the middle stair. Theo, Zeke and the goblins kneeled down before the cloaked person. The figure motioned something toward the two other men which the two responded by nodding their head. Theo moved to Arthur as the goblins made a path for him.

He opened up his hood revealing his spiky and slid back blue hair, he had a tanned skin a pair of slightly yellow eyes. He appeared to be a man in his twenty's. His face much to Arthur's amazement is what most woman can described as good looking and it is currently plastered with a grin that threatened to split his face in face.

"Get a move on kid! It's time for your surprise!" He got behind Arthur and pushed him forward roughly.

"Theo be a little bit gentle to him will you?" politely asked Zeke.

"Argh! Shut it Zeke! " snorted Theo.

The two reach the base of the steps, Theo stopped and beckoned Arthur to go alone of course with a hard push almost stumbling Arthur. He looked back toward Theo who just grinned widely. He turned his attention back toward the person in the middle step. Somehow he got shivers running through his spine just by seeing the person. Gaining his resolve back, he began to climb the steps. With every step the cold wind as if whispering their condolence for him. He made it toward the person who gracefully walked to him, he noticed that the person was just about his height and he started to get uncomfortable by just being near him/her. The moment said person started to talk just added another point to it.

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Ayashii Madoushi ]

"My... What a handsome one this time" it was a woman from the voice, she might be in her early twenty's. She reached out and cupped his chin, seductively she leaned forward to match his gaze. "And such eyes you got there, deep green... " she leaned forward more to his right ear and breathed slowly letting him felt her warm yet cold breath "I love it" Needless to say Arthur really got tingling feeling now. He didn't feel okay when someone he didn't know or like just talked to him with such 'daring' he had no idea how to deal with that kind of woman. Yep... Big problem.

Still with her hood on she gently trailed her fingers from his chin down way to his body slowly to feel him and gently rubbed them much to Arthur's chagrin, she then intertwined her delicate fingers with Arthur's ,she walked him upstairs heading to the altar. He could swear that she really enjoyed his uneasiness.

Once they reached the altar, The woman quickly and skillfully drew runes on the air which glowed purple before each of them and sneaked to Arthur's body pasting to his cloth and body, Arthur widened his eyes as he noticed he couldn't feel his limbs no matter how much he tried to, but strangely he was still standing on his feet. After being silent for so long he asked the cloak woman.

"What is this? What did you do to me?"

The woman however just chuckled sinisterly yet seductively.

"Now... Now... Don't panic, you won't feel anything after this. I ASSURE YOU." her eyes now turned to that of a predatory look but it turned back toward a much softer look like before. "I admit though, you being feisty... Is very tempting", she licked her lower lips lustfully which caused Arthur to grow pale for a moment. But then Arthur took notice of something that was wrong with him.

'What the hell is happening to me? I can't move any part of my body. Well except for my head...' He began to look over himself with the runes plastered on him. 'These runes, they must be the cause of It.' he mentally noted to himself as to not taken these people lightly. He shifted his eyes from his body back to the woman who is now pointing her index finger toward him.

"Now please move over here" she gestured toward the altar. The torches around him start to flail around wildly. Without him even realizing it, his body began to move itself and laid itself down on top the altar.

Magical shackles of crimson red appeared and shackled down his wrists, waist, and ankles. He knew full well by now, he would've become history if he didn't have any plan from the beginning. He calmed his facade down and he turned his head toward the woman in cloak who clearly looked at him with amusement.

"Tell me dear" she purred temptingly "You don't seem like you're afraid. Why is that so?"

However Arthur on his part just send her a bored expression and said "I don't know just felt like it"

He can see clearly the facial expression of the woman from behind her hood had changed slightly.

'There's something about him... I can feel it, But what is it? Could it that be that his a mage? But even if he is, I have nothing to worry about, after all he like the others will be dancing on the palm of my hand' She let one of those those amused and at the same time seductive smiles creep up her cold lips again. While she cupped his chin softly sending shivers to his spine.

"It's always makes me sad, a cutie like you MUST disappear for my dream" for a moment there her eyes, changed to that of a crimson red which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

Eyeing the woman before him making contact with her eyes while she glanced down at him he asked "Ermm... Do you mind if I asked you something before ... Before whatever you will do to me?" actually its sounded more like a demand from question.

"Go ahead..." she said as she tenderly stroked Arthur's hair.

Arthur really didn't like of what she is doing to him which if you asked any other man, they might have not really cared at all with how lovingly she treated them but of course Arthur saw it as deadly more than lovely. He kept himself cool and proceeded to question her.

"Earlier you said that? I would be gone for your dream. Mind telling me what is this dream of yours is? I'm just curious, I'm sure you'll answer an about-to-die-man's question right?" But the way he asked it is more like he was not on death floor which caused the woman to hesitate a bit before answering him.

"Well maybe... I can share it a bit with you" she held her chin and leaned closer to him to meet his eyes, "let's just say, I need your SOUL to resurrect someone" and there it is again the change of her eyes.

[ Song Ended ]

'Sacrificing people to resurrect someone... Now just where did I heard of this before?' he pondered to himself and rolled his eyes as an incident of a tower clicked in his mind. A small soft chuckle brought his attention back to the woman.

"Now now, be a good boy and help me with it okay?"

She let him go and took a few steps back. She lifted her arms forward as in reciting a prayer, a magic circle of black and crimson appeared below her leg before a book came out from the thin air, a rather simple book actually but something told Arthur that the book wasn't supposed to even be here and now. It floated on the air and opened up and flipped the pages to the middle of it as the woman brought her right hand to it. Slowly the book start to brighten in dark gloomy aura before it turned to a crimson red light. Then an orb of crimson light came out from the book and it reformed into a dagger with black hilt, a dark purplish gem in the center of it, its blade was crimson looking as if it was soaked in blood. There was a smaller branch at the side of the dagger,

The woman chanted to the dagger in a language that Arthur can't decide but it probably was an ancient one from the sound of it. Wind picked itself around the ziggurat ferociously; a black and crimson magical aura entered the dagger as they just like appeared from the air. Whatever reason was, as if he never felt it before, now Arthur felt his Goosebumps getting to him.

The woman stopped the chanting and raised the dagger high in the air with both her hands and held it in a stab down motion. "Now rest my dear for you will be in an eternal slumber... ' Souls of those who were forgotten , embrace me in this moment , as I offer you this content , Hear my wish for the soul I'm about to vent!'" and with a smooth swift motion she brought the dagger down to Arthur's chest, strangely no blood splurted out nor did his fabric tear but the dagger passed through his chest alright. It was then Arthur's eyes widened as a crazy sense of pain surged through his body. A growl of pain was heard from the teen to which the perpetrator just smirked herself in delight.

-XxxxxX-

Back at much further distance, hidden behind the bushes the cloaked figure who watched the entire ordeal dropped to the ground and clutched his chest as he felt an excruciating course through multiple directions in his body. A low growl could also be heard from him as he eyed the activities on top of the ziggurat to which his eyes glint of cautiousness.

-XxxxX-

The woman beneath the cloak continued her chanting as she held the dagger that struck the raven haired boy in the chest. "'...Now come forth and grant me my wishes!" the sky twist itself just on top the ziggurat. All seems to be working in her favour with the new soul she acquired. It wouldn't not be long before she can resurrect 'him' . She laughed heartedly when the dagger float itself from the unmoving body as it pulled what seems like a misty green hue from the body. While Theo just smirked himself, and Zeke look Like himself... Happy?

But then something unexpected happened the body was set ablaze with golden bluish flames. The flame shot off through the sky completely knocking off the dagger aside which the woman caught with a frown on her face. Theo was no less, but Zeke for the first time in the night didn't look cheerful as he narrowed his eyes keeping attention to the floating flames. This shouldn't have happened, the body was supposed to be sucked in by the dagger too right after the soul. So what happened unless...

The flames took a form of what she could call a bird but not like any she ever saw. It then let out a harmonic but at the same time ferocious screech. None of the humans or goblins noticed another cloaked figure emerg from his hideout and step closer to them. He stopped and with a raised index finger toward the flame. It flew over to him and wrapped itself on the figure, blazing on him before it lighted down. Succesfully gaining the attention of those who were present. The figure lowered his hood and smirked toward them clearly enjoying their surprised reaction of his sudden appearance... Or maybe because they thought he should be up there lying on top the altar. Because standing right there is no other than Arthur Winchester with an amused smile in his face.

"What the..." was all that Theo could muster. His eyes tensed up and focused on the raven teen.

"Now that is a surprise." Zeke observed in a thinking pose looking quite confused with the sudden change of spot that the teen should be at. Meanwhile the goblins just stood motionless.

The cloaked woman said nothing but she too seemed surprised by the boy. She narrowed her eyes toward the boy and to the other two. "Theo! Zeke!" she said in rather commanding voice but there is a hint of leisurely in it too.

The two said person paid no mind to respond toward the woman but they only stared at the boy until Theo broke the silence.

"How the hell did you get there? You were supposed to be up there!" he pointed toward the altar with his eyes never leaving Arthur's.

Arthur even though he could still feel the pain in his chest decided to ignore it first but also took note to never get stabbed or struck by the creepy crimson dagger again as he assumed it must have been related to it. So with a perfect act he scratched the back of his head and put on a confused look on his face, followed by shifting his gaze from the group to the ground and the trees nearby.

"Err... I don't know I kinda forgot about it a few moments ago" the tone in his voice resemble to that of a bored one. Resulting Theo to fall face fault before standing up real quickly and snapped at him.

"Don't screw around with me kid!"

"Calm down Theo... Let me try okay?" said Zeke as he lowered his hood revealing a light yellowish haired in rugged style with bangs almost covering his black orb of eyes. For some reason his demeanor seems to slightly change from a cheerful one to that of a more serious one. This didn't go unnoticed by Arthur. Theo snorted in response as Zeke eyed Arthur.

"Pardon me... I'm Zeke. May I know your name?" the tone in his voice turned back to the cheerful one as he cast an eye smile to Arthur. This action caused Theo to look at Zeke incredulously.

Paying no mind to Theo who said something to Zeke, Arthur shrugged and answer him with a simple "Arthur Winchester."

"Hmm… Arthur? Mind telling me how you managed a trick like that?" asked Zeke but his mind was already screaming at him the answer even through with his cheerful persona.

Arthur let out a sigh as he uncaringly stuck a finger up his nose. "Like I said I don't remember... So stop asking me the same question already."

A small laughter escaped Zeke breath. After he stopped laughing he said "I'm sorry... But we need you to be up there for the ceremony to finished." he pointed to the altar of which the woman sat on top with legs crossed on top the other.

Knowing what the request would lead to what exactly, he definitely didn't want to be up there with the creepy woman again. He smirked toward the two "sorry but I had no intention to be sacrifice to something that as trivial as resurrection" while this was not true, but it was true for Arthur why resurrect someone that is dead? If you wish to obtain power isn't there another way like forbidden drain magic or something? Either that... Or his slight fear toward ghosts, but of course he would never let anyone know about that. It would ruin his pride GREATLY. A Child of A Great Phoenix afraid of folklore as ghost? Yeah definitely will prevent it!

"Besides, that lady gives me Goosebumps"

"Oh I see, I guess we just have to 'persuade' you then?" a hint of malice and sharpness in his voice caught up by Arthur who focused more toward Zeke. He never thought that he really had to be wary this much about Zeke then Theo. Speaking of which he didn't really forget him either. They have not yet fought, but he learned damn well from Axel to never underestimate your opponent by any factor. But at least now he knew that Zeke is more of a threat to him. Not to mention about the seductive creepy lady or at least that's what he called her. Adding that to the fact that these two obeyed her and there's some serious eerie vibe about her Arthur could conclude that from here things were gonna get pretty messy.

Wasting no time to Zeke's words, Arthur took his fighting stance sternly focusing toward the enemy. Even though Zeke was the one who said the threatening line, he just stood there but Arthur could clearly see that he was ready to face him. Theo summoned a strange flute of blue hue aura covered it. The flute took shape of a goblin snake just that it is in a bones. He brought the flute closed to his mouth. Now that being said ever since Zeke took over, the man just simply obeyed him not snapping or cursing Zeke at all. Yeah, now he confirmed that Zeke is more a shady character.

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Tokihanatareshi Chikara ]

A soft smile in a formed of a challenged found itself on the teen's face. "Let's get ablaze."

With swift fingers that composed the sweet and somewhat creepy yet beautiful melody Theo played his flute resulting on the goblins to perk up and each one of them charged toward Arthur. Arthur retaliated by dodging a swing to the head. He gotta admit for a 4 ft tall, these goblin sure were nimble. One by one they swung their clubs at multiple parts of his body, legs, abdomen, head, and rib cage. Arthur successfully dodged every one of them before he spun himself and with a wave of a hand shot a torrent flames from the ground scattering the goblin to let out a low growl.

Suddenly two goblin appeared from his back, wasting no time he turned around with instinct kicking in and summoned one of his black katana in time to horizontally block two clubs aiming for his head vertically, with a clank sound he pushed the two away and quickly subdued them with a flaming fist to the head and a right roundhouse kick sending the goblins crashing to the ground. Another troop of goblins lunged at him, which he parried their attacks with his sword and occasionally struck them with his fist on the left. Some even were slashed by him, dropping them to the ground with no blood but instead a blue hue similar to that of Theo's flute leak from the cuts he gave them.

'If I know any better I'd say grumpy over there is the one who's controlling these goblins not to mention that they attacked me as soon as he played the flute... Or so I think it is one.' he shifted his gaze toward Theo who stared intently at him flute still on the lips but no melody came out from it. Without thinking about it much longer and requipping his katana back to the pocket dimension he charged toward the man, if you asked him, he rather use his fists than his swords, I mean come on! The feeling of your enemy crushed by your hand (literally) is always tempting no matter of who you are. As he closed the gap between them and was about to give a left hook to him he suddenly widened his eyes and now realized something is not right. Why?

Because he felt his body has gotten heavier and almost like a dead weight. It is actually like a massive pressure pressed on him. Before he could even ask himself what was going on. The answer came straight to him in the form of Zeke's voice in it calm yet cheerful tone.

"Ah-ah... Don't forget I'm still here "

Mentally cursing himself for forgetting the shady character. He took notice of the smirk on Theo's face if he were to take a guess he'd say that while he is 'frozen' they'll use it to their advantage. Before he could say how were they gonna do that. Theo played the flute and almost instantly the goblins lunged himself at him and delivered multiple swing of their club to almost every inch of his body. Taking the hits bluntly he then dropped to one knee after being assaulted by the goblins. Just as he realized that his body didn't feel the pressure from before a few moments ago. He was caught off guard when Zeke appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to his gut. He spit a wad of blood while Zeke still scrunching his fist with the raven haired teen's body before he sent Arthur far away to the back.

Hitting a lump of a massive rock before slowly rolling and skidding himself at the ground. He took his time to stand up back to his feet while wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Damn! That is what I call a major blow. It hurts like hell" with the help of his 'Phoenix's eyes' even in dark he saw the goblins charging at him. He was about to charge as well that is until he revised back about Zeke.

'I definitely don't want to be hit like that again. While the goblins were not much but still they packed pain in every swing of their clubs'. So he waited for them to get closer, once they did. He spun his body around and created a twister of flames of golden bluish burning and tossing the goblins in the air while at the same time hiding himself from Theo and Zeke's eyes.

[ Song Ended ]

Before the flames died down Arthur charged forward to where Zeke is and before he can land a hit on him. He felt the same pressure pressing him again and this time it was stronger

'What is this pressure' he thought while focusing on Zeke who seemed amused by the state of Arthur and as if he could read his Mind he said

"Gravity" Arthur quirked an eyebrow at this. Zeke began to chuckle and then said "Gravity is really a wonder don't you think?"

'Gravity? So that's his magic?' he wondered and tried to find any weakness on the spell which he had a hard time given the situation he is in.

"But enough chit chat, Theo will you do the pleasure?" said Zeke

"Gladly~" replied the man in an attempt to mimic Zeke's sing a song voice. Only that it resulting to creep out Arthur and... Zeke himself.

He brought the flute to his mouth but before he could play it a shout could be heard from the woods nearby**"Flame Commandment: Serpent!"** eight flaming snake in the size of a human shot toward the two successfully catching them off guard and connected to them sending them along with some of the goblins nearby to fly backward causing the pressure that surrounded him to drop. Much to Arthur's delight if the smug grin on his face were any proof to it.

Theo and Zeke quickly got to their foot. Theo glared intently toward the direction of the attack only to be shocked at the sight of another Arthur standing there with hands behind his head and a shit eating grin on his face and the other one only grin smugly while watching the two.

"What kind of joke is this?" shouted the blue haired musician

Zeke dusted himself as he calmly look toward the two Arthur. He brought his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm... Now that simply raised my curiosity. It's just like before"

"You like it? It's a little trick that I called **"Doppelganger"**" with a satisfied look and without giving them the time to register the new information Arthur charged forward with fire encasing his hand.

Zeke having not been ready for the attack crossed both his arms and took the powerful fist bluntly sending him skidding backward. As soon as he brought his arms down he was surprised by and incoming right kick to the face and thus found himself flying before his back impacted to a lump of rock.

Theo paid no mind to his companion being assaulted, played his flute ordering the goblins to attack the Arthur at his front.

**"Flame commandment: Tiger!"** a large tiger in golden bluish flames lunged itself at the charging goblins and with a howl it passed through and burned them. Seeing the ethereal flame tiger moving at him. Theo growled and leapt himself high up in the sky and landed himself not far away from his previous spot. Bringing his flute to his lips, He played a different melody than before. A blue hue of mist covered all of the goblins shrouding them from Arthur's sight. When it is cleared Arthur can only stand dumbfounded at the new sight he saw. If there were goblins before, guess what? Now standing maybe 2 ft taller than him is now a group of ogres with spiky shoulder pads, a breastplate, a shin guard and a gauntlet adorned their body. they let out a menacing growl. Much to Arthur's surprise they took out a heavy looking spiky black mace.

-XxxxX-

The Arthur with Zeke found himself in a quite enjoyable time. After successfully attacked the shady character he believed just maybe he could be done soon and grab a serving of chocolate. Mentally cursing himself for not eating earlier he was not ready for a pressure from the ground to lift him high up along with chunks of the ground. Looking back down. He saw Zeke's hand outstretched and an opened palm aimed at him. From the expression on his face, He knew he won't like whatever would happen next. On cue, he found himself being pushed by the gravity to the ground and impacted to it. Leaving a crater to formed due to the mass.

"*cough* *cough* this guy..." having not be able to finish his words he once again being lifted off the ground and using the same principle as before Zeke dropped him to the ground harshly as he let out a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong? I thought you had more tricks up your sleeve. If this is all you got then you just might as well stop and get to the altar so we can finished the ceremony" he stopped and looked upward the airborne Arthur. As a afterthought he added " Please~" okay seriously that toned is getting on Arthur's nerves. Brainstorming his mind. Arthur tried to get himself out of this mess.

'Come on Arthur think! This is gravity as long as I got caught in it, I'm his puppet. How can I get myself out of this. Wait! Gravity affects those with mass when being manipulated right? How about those without mass? I wonder...'

Struggling against the gravity he outstretched his hand and shot a torrent of flames toward Zeke. Much to his delight the flames headed straight for Zeke and hitting him while burning him in the process. Suddenly he found himself dropped to the ground but without being pushed by the pressure from earlier. Landing softly on the ground he waited for Zeke to rise to his feet. Once he did the man outstretched his hand the same manner as before.

'Oh no you don't' instinct honed by years of battles almost like a sixth sense, he ran to the left side. A magic circle appeared up in his previous position only to suck up dirt and chunks of earth into the air. Zeke seemingly pissed that he missed the boy but keeping a calm facade he cast another spell at the boy only to miss him by inches. As the boy sped up his pace dodging and running away from his gravity magic.

"Don't just run around that will be boring~"

"Actually I've a surprise for you Zeke~" replied the raven with imitating Zeke's sing a song manner.

Zeke quirked an eyebrow and before he could asked what is it. Arthur sped up in a zig zag motion to him. Taken aback by the boy's speed he could only register that the boy now front of him was about to attack him. If the flaming right fist pulled back and aiming at his face is any indication to it. He raised his hands into a guarding position and took the flaming fist bluntly.

**"Phoenix's Fiery Fist!" **exclaimed Arthur as he pushed Zeke backward along with himself.

-XxxxX-

Parrying two spiky maces with his katanas in horizontal axis this Arthur found himself in trouble as not only the ogres were a lot stronger than the goblins, but they were fast too. The only upside ever since Theo summoned them is that they are now less in number. But at least now he figured out more about Theo's magic. He used the flute to control them obviously. So all he needed to do is getting rid of the flute and problem solved, but you know what they say easier said than done. Focusing his magic at one point in his body he then let it all out as a pillar of flames erupted from the magic seal beneath his foot. Succesfully shot away the ogres from him. Sensing immediate danger he spun around quickly in yet again perfect timing to block a mace swung at him. Parrying away the assault he wasted no time to slash the ogre with multiple rapid slashes. Resulting the ogre to dropped to the ground lifeless or so he thought, I mean he didn't even know if these things had life.

Facing away from the ogre and immediately charging toward Theo only to be hit with a strong fist from the side and then to the back of his head which almost caused him a concussion. He could only cross his swords at his chest in time as a mace being swung at him with a much force that sent him spinning to the back and crash to the ground. He shook his head rapidly to ease off the dizziness. He turned his attention back toward Theo who is now being protected by three of the ogres.

Cursing himself he rose back up to his foot, channeling his flames to his swords. He lunged again this time more cautious of his surroundings. He slashed at the closest ogre only to be blocked. Hence he put much force to push the mace down and spun around his body to deliver a flames covered kick to the ogre's skull. Making it fly aside.

Another ogre swung his mace at him only to meet his blade in the process. With a precise and swift strike he slashed downward severing the ogre's right arm which held the mace. The ogre only could look at its severed arm for a moment before its head followed suit. The same as the goblins, the ogres didn't spurt out blood but only a blue hue of mist on where they were cut.

Not waiting for the one more ogre to attack him. He lunged himself forward and spun his body around creating a swirl of flames spinning around his body. He flipped both his katanas to the side resulting for a twister of flames to be created from the action thus with his close distance between him, the ogre and Theo himself. The latter two were sent flying to the sky. Standing on the ground he smirk of his achievement "finally I got you grumpy."

Rising to the ground Theo look on the teen with burning rage in his eyes. "That does it! Your so gonna pay kid!" he grabbed his flute and brought it to his lips but before he could play the melody he suddenly widened his eyes as Arthur instantly appeared to his side.

"I say not! Theodore!" right hand pulled back with golden bluish flame encasing his fist, Before Theo could counter his comment. He pushed his Fist forward with much force and intensity so much that it hit the flute and Theo's face. The flute shattered right below his jaw as Arthur's punch sent him flying to the back. Arthur quickly followed suit "I'm not done yet!" and delivered a straight kick to the gut resulting Theo to spit out wad of blood. He followed by a strong flaming uppercut to the chin rocketing Theo way upward to the sky, focusing his flames to his foot. He propelled himself just a bit higher than the man.

"This end here!" with a shout he delivered a drop kicked to Theo's stomach. Rocketing the man quickly downward and impacting the ground forming a large crater in the process. He landed softly on the ground while panting heavily to the spell being used and that the magic that he shared with his other self.

Having not expected any attacks soon because Theo is out of commission for now if the white eyes and the gaping mouth were any clue to it. He tried to catch his breath. But who could blame him when his other self is the one to proof him wrong. When said self crashed with him thus sending them tumbling backward and later found themself on the ground on top each other.

Eyebrow twitching it took a moment for the Arthur on the bottom to react. "Get off me!" pushing his other self to the side.

"Ow... Sorry but the guy really packed a punch" replied the doppelganger eyes widening in sense of danger both Arthur moved away to the side just in time for Zeke to land dropped with his fist facing the ground. Shockwaves were created forcing the two ton skid a little bit on the ground while both covered their eyes from the flying debris.

Zeke walked up to them from the rising smoke. His expression now is more like a stoic assassin killer hunting for his prey.

"I got this..." whispered Arthur to his Doppelganger

"You sure?"

Arthur nodded his head. Doppelganger Arthur just smirked himself before converting into a fire state and merged back with Arthur. Flames licked around Arthur as he took a deep breath and glared at his approaching opponent letting the flames diminish.

"You took out Theodore already?" asked Zeke glancing over the right side of his shoulder on the beaten and fallen form of his ally.

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Jaaku no Tsuchioto ]

Arthur smirked himself and assumed a fighting stance " Don't worry cause your next!" bringing his hands to the side in a familiar pose he then cast **"Flame commandment: Tiger!"**

The ethereal flame tiger head straight to Zeke who stood there in a not so impressed expression on his face. The attack nailed him straight on or so it seemed with the flames dispersing to a much smaller scale on the ground burning and scorching on top of it. Smoke debris make themselves present with rising up to the ground. But Arthur knew better that such an attack against an opponent such as Zeke will not do much. Looking back toward the said person he is currently standing on top one of the abandoned structure.

"You proved to be quite a nuisance Mr. Winchester. For that I have to get rid of you." said Zeke looking down at Arthur.

"Sorry... That's just who I am." smirked Arthur as he ignited both his fist in fire.

Raising his right hand and outstretching it toward the Arthur. Zeke summoned a magic circle to appear just above Arthur. Seeing this familiar act and expecting immediate danger, Arthur dodged and rolled himself to the side.

"Sorry buddy but the same trick won't work on me."

"So it seems. Never mind I just need to try a different approach." and by the word approach he meant it literally as he glided down to Arthur with a speed that shocked Arthur, Immediately found himself in a stance. Arthur almost missed to block a speedy punch to the side of his body. Grabbing Zeke's outstretched arm he turned his body around and flung the man away. Without any difficulty Zeke used his hand to handspring himself right back up in time to dodge a flaming fist to the head. Arthur followed up by a left round house kick which Zeke responded by doing a cartwheel to his right.

"You really are a pain in the ass you know that?" said Arthur to a chuckling Zeke.

"I found it to be quite funny Mr. Winchester..." suddenly his eyes stern intently and sharply toward Arthur "because the feeling Is mutual."

Having a smirk plastered on his face Arthur responded "Good!" and lunged himself toward Zeke. Raising his right foot he intended to kick Zeke Square in the chest however Zeke saw this coming only sidestepped and caught Arthur's foot. He moved forward and delivered a spinning elbow to the left side of Arthur's face but failed as Arthur raised his hands to guard the attack. The two then moved away from each other by jumping to the back before launching themselves at each other again and thus found themselves in a fierce hand-to-hand combat. The two fought to a standstill at first until Zeke overpowered Arthur with his speed.

After successfully punching the guy in the face and making him crash to a nearby wall, Arthur quickly moved toward Zeke but before he could land a hit on Zeke. He felt a massive pressure press him, looking down to Zeke he knew that he was hit by Zeke's gravity magic. Cursing himself for being hit by the troublesome spell again he had little time to register that the pressure died down before he was uppercutted by Zeke. Grabbing Arthur's arm before he could fly away. He head butted Arthur followed by flurry of rapid punch and kick to send the teen skidding away and staggering.

Having used the time he had to shake his head from dizziness and headache. Who knew the guy had such a hard head. That has freaking hurt, one moment being head-butted and it is all what it needed for him to be vulnerable to a flurry of speed attack. It was then he realized something.

'Wait, why aren't his attack were as powerful as before?" having his doppelganger's memory. He remembered that the guy used to pack one hell of a punch. Now that being said he compared the speed between his attacks. The one with the strong strike is slower while the one that is faster is lacking the strength. Not to mention that each time he cast that other troublesome gravity spell he didn't even move from his spot. 'heh, I wonder if I am right' smiling to himself he had only enough time to look forward and block the oncoming Zeke.

[ Song Ended ]

Cocking his right fist way back, Zeke then unleashed the strength gathered behind the fist. He delivered it as Arthur crossed his arms in desperate defence. On touch. The ground beneath them shattered before Arthur was sent flying and crashed to a nearby ancient building.

Rising to his feet and coughing a spurt of blood he asked the man "hey how come you had one hell of a punch and next you have an instant boost on your speed?" of course he wasn't expecting for Zeke to answer him, he already had an idea of how he was doing that. But one question didn't hurt right? Or were they two?

Letting out an amused chuckle Zeke answered the boy much to Arthur's delight "I just used my gravity magic to my advantage. Mr Winchester nothing more nothing less" expecting more answers but the guy just stood there eyeing him he shrugged his shoulder. At least that confirmed his hypothesis.

'So he focused a lot of gravity at one point at his hand before he unleashed it all in an attacked. a compact gravity that much could at least moved a house in one go, that explains why it really hurts' he subconsciously rubbed his stomach and his head. 'while he accelerated the flow of gravity around his body to give him a speed boost. But somehow he can't use the two techniques at the same time.' he grinned widely as he figured out that much of his opponent's magic maybe he could wrapped this up early and grab a serving of chocolate cake, milkshake, and the list goes on

Zeke had his own question at the boy but before he could ask him. He noticed that the boy was drooling. A large sweat-drop ran down behind his head. Putting the question of who in Earthland would drool in a middle of a fight. He shrugged it away as the answer to that is right in front of him.

"It is polite to tell about yourself after someone just told you about theirs. Tell me Mr. Winchester just what kind of a fire wizard are you? Your flame seems... unusual. Would you stop drooling?"

Snapped out of his stupor by Zeke's voice he quickly wiped the liquid hanging by his mouth away. Feeling his cheek heating up for acting like an idiot for a chocolate. He cursed himself before stuttering "I- I'm s-sorry. What did you said?"

Resisting the urge to face palm himself Zeke ask again with a face devoid of emotion.

"Meh, it's just something that I learned from my old man. Why the sudden interest?" acting like nothing ever happened he answered the question. He then tore apart his cloak revealing a blue t-shirt beneath it. The cloak is tattered all around and it started to become uncomfortable So better just get rid of it. "But enough talk shall we continue?"

Zeke let out an amused laughter before regaining himself "just one more question, are you perhaps the rumoured mage that is the talk of people now? Are you the 'Golden Pyro?'"

He paled white as sheet just by the mention of the title. Sure he knew he were the talk of people nowadays they even had an article about him stopping a band of wizard bandits from taking over a town. Of course they never had a clear picture of him. The closest one was when he used his signature move. But that is a story for another time. Right now he spent his time shuddering because of the title given to him.

"T-the what now?"

"Oh you don't know? That is the name that people gave you. I just considered you are the same person based on your common traits. Golden fire." clearly he could see that the boy was in a mental breakdown.

Lighting his fist and stared intently at the golden fire encasing and dancing on his palm. He made a mental note to find whoever that gave him such a lame ass name and give 'em a piece of his mind. Clutching his fist in frustration and grieve. He focused back at things at hand. "Lets... Just get this over and done with" his bangs shadowed his eyes. Somehow Zeke felt sorry for the boy.

Nodding his head in agreement "yeah I think it's about time we end this mr. Winchester" He raised his magic to a degree where the ground shook quite uncontrolled. Zeke then cast a spell at Arthur **"Gravity Point ". **A strange hue of green mist headed and hit him.

Arthur felt something strange running on his skin. However he didn't have time to even think about it as suddenly the rubbles, rocks, bricks headed straight to him. At first he had no trouble avoiding and dodging the debris, until he reached one point of where it is too much for him. As they ruthlessly aimed at him as if he was a mark, Front, back, left, right, heck even below it all hit him hard. He dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. It was then the rubble and debris surrounded him and completely buried him. The chunks of rocks surrounded him forming a massive giant ball.

Zeke look at the miniature version of earth create by his magic. With s simple flick using his wrist he sent the massive lump of earth to the sky, raising it to match the level of the moon which light shone brightly and shadowed the lump of earth.

-XxxxX-

The people of Mapple Town. Tried to register what had transpired earlier, the question that plagued most of them is ' who is that boy? Why did he do that? Is he okay?' As so much as they would like to thank him for volunteering himself in their stead. They just couldn't. They felt guilty coursed through their body. Less need to say no matter how much they tried to sleep they just couldn't due to the guilt.

Some of them who stayed on the square just waited for the boy's returns Matthew told them about who he is and why did he want to help them. Ricky had long fell asleep by his side leaning on him. No matter how much Matthew tried to tell him to go home. The boy resisted him and said that he'll wait for Arthur along everybody else but the stress of sleepiness was too much for the young boy.

Although he tried to cheer his people up Matthew himself is shrouded by worries. 'Arthur' thought the mayor as he sat down near the edge of a fountain that was there in the middle the town.

"He'll be alright." as if reading his mind a feminine voice reach out to him. Startled, he looked up to the side and saw Anna looking down at him with a reassuring smile holding Spike at her arms who barked in agreement. "After all he did promise right?"

Gaining his confident back on the raven teen. He smiled warmly and nod at his daughter but before he could say anything the ground seemingly shook slightly. The mini tremor woke up the sleeping Ricky "Papa what is happening" the look of fear and confusion was there on his face. Matthew and several others looked toward the forest sensing the source was from there. He shifted his gaze back to Ricky and patted his head slightly

"There, There, Everything is going to be alright son."

"What is that!?" shouted a civilian as he pointed toward a ball of earth rising up to the sky.

The shocked expression came into everyone's face. Anna hugged Spike tightly to her chest while looking at the floating object. Fear presence itself on her eyes

'Arthur... Please be safe. You promised.'

_XxxxX_

Zeke pointed his finger toward the sky as he bear the weight of his magic being used "Sadly it ends here Mr. Winchester."

**"Annihilation"**

The orb of earth falls down and with a deafening shook throughout the forest causes the wind to broke free from the impact. Some trees were flying after being ripped from their stump forcefully. Dust and smoke scattered throughout the air.

Far away from the two fighters ground the woman who was watching everything that had happened smiled beneath her hooded cloak. A delicate finger was brought up to her nose. Her eyes were shadowed by her hood.

-XxxxX-

A massive crater was formed in the aftermath rubble and bricks spiked out of the ground adding the cataclysmic destruction that happened. There in the middle lied Arthur's body unmoving.

Sighing Zeke approach the teen, seeing his lifeless body he raised back his hood and turned away from the boy. As he began to walk away without looking back he soon came to regretted that action as multiple beams of white light shone down from the sky and hit him. **"Light Reign"** a whisper was heard. Struggling to get back to his feet. He soon found a fist encased in golden bluish fire hit him right on the face sending spinning off to the back before he crashed to the ground. While he fell flat to his chest he winced and raised his head only to be shocked. He found Arthur as if he didn't get hit by his **"Gravity Point"** and **"Annihilation".**

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Salamander Theme ]

With his fist outstretched, doppelganger Arthur smirked toward his fallen enemy. "Did you forget about me?"

'When did he- could it be when I hit him earlier? He must have summoned his Doppelganger when he crashed through the building from earlier.'

With a wince and groan Arthur struggled to push himself off the ground and when he did. He started to slowly walk toward his doppelganger staggering a bit as the sense of pain is immense. "D-Damn! That really took a toll on me. I'm a mess right now" he whined as he approached his counterpart. His blue shirt was torn here and there so were his pants torn in, the gloves? They were shredded to parts.

"You okay?" asked Doppelganger Arthur.

"Do I look like OKAY to you?" he replied sarcastically.

Chuckling Doppelganger Arthur raised his hands in easing manner. "Okay okay... I'm sorry I'll go back so you can feel much better."

Nodding his head Arthur let Doppelganger Arthur seep back into him in the formed of golden bluish flames. Feeling his half of his energy coming back to him. He opened up his eyes while stretching his body showing his 'Phoenix Eye'

He looked toward Zeke who was on his knee and is trying to get up. "Sorry Zeke but I think this time. We should end it for real this time" he crossed his arm in a familiar x shaped while gathering his magic.

Growling Zeke finally up to his foot before he calmed down "I believed it is" pointing his hand at Arthur he gathered his magic to cast the previous spell again. Arthur wait for the right moment to strike and when Zeke cast **"Gravity Point"** he knew that is his cue.

Sidestepping and nearly missing to avoid an almost invisible hue of green mist of magic he moved forward to Zeke. "I told you the same trick won't work on me twice Zeke!" he began to spin his body slowly as Zeke was in his range.

**"Secret Phoenix Art : Inferno Storm ! "**

Fire started to swirl around him as he increased his spinning building his momentum. A golden bluish inferno dome of fire soon consumed the entire area. Letting out a cry in pain. Zeke was burned to a degree where his clothes were tattered and were incinerated in some parts. He was sent spinning in the air with fire trailing his movement. He soon crashed to the ground with wide eyes and mouth agape.

Dropping to one knee with his right fist slightly touch the ground. Arthur took the time to catch his breath " *Pant*... *Pant*... I finally... *Pant*...beat him... *Pant*" he pushed himself to stand on the ground he took a collective breath. His chest went up and down in tiredness and the need of air. It was then he remembered something, cursing his luck he began to walk toward the zigurat leaving the messy battle area. 'Now to deal with the creepy woman' he shivered as he imagined the image of the woman.

[ Song Ended ]

_XxxxX_

Sitting on top the altar with her leg crossed she slid the pages of the book to the next. Looking at it with passion she raised it up to her face. Studying the content of the book carefully she traced the page with her delicate finger. Then suddenly she smiled to herself moving the book to her left she saw a young teenage raven haired boy making his way toward her. His blue t-shirt is tattered all around, looking at his stomach; one could clearly see his marvelous abs. He eyed the placed with his deep green eyes but no normal person could deter that due to the dark night blanketed the sky. He was probably being cautious for any trap. She did after all place runes on him earlier and if he's not careful enough he might end up dead but that just brought a frown to her flawless face. After all that just meant that she will lose a new toy to play with. She started to humm while waiting for him in somewhat sweet melody but to those who had a near death experienced it is more like a lullaby to your eternal slumber.

Making his way to the ziggurat Arthur saw the object to his dislike sitting on top the altar. He winced slightly when he touched his side. Whatever thing will happen he knew that he needed to end this soon. He already felt his body muscles tensing as if to warn him that things will get pretty ugly after this. As for his magic he wasn't really bothered by it, maybe things get difficult when you only had 50% of your magic left. But in most cases this was all what he needed to get the job done. But, Hey magic is not the only benefactor here. He still has his mind and his will. Most importantly he had a promised to keep and he's gonna make sure he kept the promise even if his body will break. He found himself at the bottom base of the zigurat with torches of crimson red fire lighting its way around the ziggurat. Looking over to the cloaked woman he found that they were looking at each other. Few moments ago he would've shuddered, but know he needs to... no must face her. So weakness is not an option.

"My, my... So it seems like you made it here. I knew you could do it. "She stood up with the book by her side and she walked down to him. Stopping on the middle of the stairs she continued "you know, there is just something about you that's drawn me but I couldn't put a finger on what it is. Anyway right now you will be mine"

Staring at her Arthur let out a sigh "First of all, thanks for believing in me and second of all... I'm truly sorry but I belong to no one but myself." The tone in his voice is cold and menacing which peaked the woman's interest as she purred slowly but enough for him to hear her. Preventing a blush to crawled up to his face. He shook his head slightly

"Ooh~, Feisty. I love it" she seductively ran her index finger to her mouth and licked it to show her point much to the teen's chagrin.

"w- would you stopped doing that?" scratch the intensity of the moment. This woman just loved seeing him all flustered up.

"ha... Haa... Why can't take a woman that took a liking to you. Hmm~" from the way she said it. It is usually enough to arouse any man. But Arthur just saw it as something that is just too embarrassing. Well it is for him. "Arthur right? I'm Saltana a pleasure to meet you and an even more pleasure to-" the rest of the word is barely above whisper but Arthur could hear it very clearly which why he can felt his cheek heating up "_indulge you~..."_

Mouth opened and closed and opened again and closed again Arthur struggled to find the words. A shade of red adorned his cheeks as he gritted his teeth in frustration and anger at the same time. Having enough of this self-embarrassing he decided to make the first moved **"Flame Commandment : Serpents ! "**

Smiling to herself she quickly reacted by jumping away and landed down on the ground next to the ziggurat. The ethereal flame serpents destroyed part of the ziggurat.

"Now, now if you want a dance you should ask a lady properly don't rush her. Any lady won't fall for you if you only had good look but no manners."

"Unfortunately I'm not asking for a dance let alone you of all people" replied Arthur as he readied himself in another pose.

"that hurts me greatly my dear..." faking hurt she put her hand on her chest and squish her buxom much to Arthur's dismay.

Stuttering he mentally slapped himself 'damn it! Focus Arthur! She is just messing around with you. Remember all of Tou-san's teaching '_your mind must be stronger than your body' _now breathe in, and out...'

After recomposing himself he looked toward Saltana "sorry... But I have to end this quickly." Hands with palm facing her, he then cast **"Light Reign"** the multiple beam of light shot toward her which she dodged successfully and effortlessly. He noticed the sudden change of expression on her face when he cast his magic she looks annoyed?

Landing gracefully while her cloak was blown by wind, She then let out a sigh "I guess there is no persuading you is it?" she then let down her hood showing her short shoulder length purpled hair. She had a jet black eyes, her skin was flawless simply put it this way. Many men will swoon over for her. "But I guess you're right... You do prove to be quite a threat... Personally I would've loved it if I could just control you like I did to those two. But looks like it's not my lucky day" she finished as she opened up her book and look at its content.

Slightly confused, Arthur pondered what did she really meant by her words 'controlled? Those two? What is she talking about? 'it didn't take a genius to guess what she really meant exactly ' could she be talking about Zeke and Theo? 'He'll think about that later. Right now he needed to face this woman... Saltana. When his attention is fully redirected back toward the woman there he sensed something was wrong.

A crimson red magic circled appeared beneath her as her book afloat "I know of what exactly you are capable of. To be able to beat those two alone is quite a feat. It is truly a shame to lose you...** Arthur. But I'll have my fun with you.**" the last part of her voice sounded dried and demonic far differ from her playful seductive voice from before. her eyes also changed to the crimson coloured one.

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Kori No Senjin]

"**Come forth demon knights**!" a shroud of crimson erupted from the book and divided into five places as they took their place right in front of her. It was then five knights wearing masks were in the shrouded stead. They wore black armour. Their size was about of a normal man. They carried a blood red bastard sword matching the colour of their capes which flailed freely brushes by the wind.

'Just where does people like her keep them? In a pocket?' Slightly annoyed by the way some of his opponents are able to summon grunts as easily as changing clothes he began to ponder the question.

It was then the five knights charged toward him while he did the same in return. One of the knights drove its sword to him, swinging it just as fast that even left him in wonder. He only had enough time to bend his body way back letting the edge of the sword just miss him by inches from his nose. Requipping his swords he quickly brought them forward in time to block a vertical slashed from above. The force however almost leaved a crater beneath his foot

'What strength! And such a precise attack as well... These guys is definitely on a another level from the ogres! Well I guess they were not called knight for nothing... '

Pushing it away, he then performed a backflip in order to get distance away from them. Coating his swords with his flames, He began to assault them again. One of the knights initiated a joust stab at him which he narrowly dodged it. He then used the moment to attempt to slash and cut the knight's gauntlet hand only to be struck in the side by the other knight which he parried using his other sword. This however provided an opening for the previous knight to strike him down. That being said, the knight slashed him to the right diagonally. He managed to avoid critical wound, but still he was caught up in the attack. The very tip of the knight's crimson Sword cut his flesh in the chest. Although it was not much, it still stung him as now blood flowed from his slightly cut chest from the upper left shoulder to the lower part of his right abs. The gash was not deep so he readied himself for any other attack.

Hissing in pain, he had only enough time to parry another strike both from his side when two knights performed a horizontal slash at him. Struggling to keep up with their strength, he then moved backward and unequipped his swords back. He then struck a familiar pose with hands to the side **"Flame Commandment : Serpent !"** the attack nailed the five knight heads on. Just to play it safe he cast another spell **"Flame Commandment : Tiger !"** the ethereal flame tiger exploded on contact as soon as it hits the target further expanding the wild flames formed by the success of the attack. Flames danced as they were whistled by wind. It was then... something he didn't expect to see at all happened.

The flames shrunk down almost as if being sucked in by something. When it cleared it revealed the knights with flaming golden bluish flames encasing their sword. Of course it granted them more power.

"You GOTTA be kidding me!" he said out loud with an unbelievable expression on his face. One of them raised their sword and aimed the tip of it at him. A fireball of flames was shot at him. Normally he would just let any fire based attack hit him but something tingling in him that forced him to act. Arthur cast **"White Shield"** in the last moment just before the impact. The knights kept launching the fireball at him while he stood his ground. Noticing small cracks were forming at his magical shield. He narrowed his eyes when he heard a demonic voice.

**"Having a hard time now? Hmm... Perhaps I was wrong about you."** said Saltana from the sideline.

"Tch, this isn't over yet ! "

Arthur failed to notice a silhouette that sneaked behind him as when he defend himself from the knights attack because his body started to take a toll on him now. When he did notice the silhouette at the last minute the only thing he saw was a fireball of flames being shot at him. He was sent flying backward with fire trailing his movement. He quickly back flipped himself and landed in the ground the attack is not much but...

"Did that FLAME just BURN me? Man, it's been a long time since I felt fire to be hot." he dodge away from a sudden swung of sword by his side. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a knight with a sword that were encase with his phoenix fire. Realization quickly dawn upon him. 'Figures. afterall, Tou- san did tell me that our flames are different than any kind of flame. So if these knights were able to use it... It wouldn't be a surprise if they can do just that'

He leapt forward and delivered a flaming punch to the knight which the two moved backward before his flames were absorbed by the knight's sword and thus reducing his strike power. Cursing the sudden change of events, he moved away just as when the knight missed slashed him. Moving away, he looked on as the knights began to gather around.

On instinct, he summoned both of his katanas and rushed at them. Striking, blocking, parrying and attacking, he moved past the few knights and was now facing the last in the row, with a new idea; he then blocked a vertical slashed with a horizontal one. Taking the advantages using two swords, he then with much force stabbed the knight in the chest resulting to penetrate the armoured chest plate. While having no problem to land a fatal blow because the knight was not human. But it was just that what gave him problems. The knight grabbed him by the shoulder and lunged him to the stairs of ziggurat. With a thud, his back hit the stairs so harshly that he will feel sore after this. In the moment, he lost grip of his left sword which was stuck in the knight's chest. He observed as the lifeless demonic knight reached for his sword and casually pulled it out from its chest. The same knight now held two swords and headed toward him.

'Great, flames only increase their strength and now swords are completely useless against them? Just how am I supposed to beat them?' he asked himself the question while still lying on the stairs he noticed that the knight had lunged at him raising both swords high up to deliver a downward thrust, from the look of thing if he didn't act fast, there would be two holes in his body.

Raising both palms forward he then instinctively casting **"White Shield"** the swords met the magical light shield in the battle for dominance. It was then Arthur took noticed of something. The knight's thrust seemed to reduce by each passing moment. He took the moment to stand and shoved the knight away with his shield. The knight moved away... Staggering. A smirk found itself on Arthur's face as he grabbed his swords back, one from the stairs and one that was dropped by the knight when he shoved it away.

[ Song Ended ]

'Light magic huh? Why didn't I think of this earlier?' chuckling he focused back toward the group of knights with a strengthened resolve. He stabbed both of his swords to the ground and brought his palms up facing the enemy. **"Light Reign"** the multiple ray of light head straight for the group of knights whom scattered away from the light. Arthur seeing this only grinned as his theory proved to be right.

He outstretched his right hand to the side with the index and middle finger pointing to the right held close and with a slow whisper of **"Heavens Blade"** six magical swords made from light magic materialized and afloat forming a circle of swords around him each pointing straight to their respective front. The magical light swords then started to spin slowly around him. He grabbed his katana and charged toward the nearby knight.

The knights saw Arthur coming at him just fired a torrent of flames at him. Which Arthur dodged by jumping high up to the sky. He then began to fall himself toward the knight arms crossed to the side with holding his katanas. He quickly uncrossed his arm in attempt to seal the demonic knight's movement. It proved to be a success when the knight responded by blocking his attack by centering its sword at the middle of Arthur's katanas causing them to stop uncrossing. Arthur grinned widely for a moment before he ordered his light swords to impale the knight around its chest, leg ,thigh and even its head. Arthur jumped away and watched as the knight began to glow white before it exploded with a faint of light magic trailing the explosion.

He had only enough time to move when two knight thrust their flaming sword from his back. Front rolling he then face the knight while calling back the **"Heavens Blades"** he rushed toward the knights and cartwheeled himself in between them as they tried to strike him from different angle. Standing back to his feet, he watched on as his light swords impaled each of the knights with three light swords to one knight. Just as before, the two glowed white before they exploded.

He spun around just in time to block an incoming strike from one of the other knight. With a loud clanking sound can be heard the result of the clashed between blades. He then shoved down the knight's sword downward with enough strength before executing a tiger spin around to the back of the knight and delivered a strong right kick sending the knight to dropped to the ground. Spiking his katanas to the ground as before, he then casted **"Light Reign"** toward the still grounded demonic knight. The spell hit the knight heads on as smoke and debris started to rise up but we can see a faint explosion of light from behind the smoke.

Calling forth his magical light swords once again he quickly sent them off toward the only one remaining knight before the said knight could sneak up on him. The swords surrounded the knight in circle before they spiked to the ground and glowed brightly with white light before all of them exploded with a few dust of sparkled light taking down the demonic knight along with them.

Arthur dropped down to the battered ground as he pant heavily due to all of the usage of his magic reserved he had used to take out the demonic summoned knights.

"*Pant* ... *Pant* ... *Pant* ... Now it's... *Pant*... your turn *Pant* " he said between catching up his breath as he narrowed his eyes at the smiling Saltana.

Arthur gathered all of his remaining strength to only struggle to push himself to his feet albeit slowly.

Saltana let out a demonic laughter and replied **"I'm sorry to have dissapoint you..."**

Slightly confused Arthur was about to asked her something but then his eyes widened as he took a closer look of Saltana's new appearance. There were now a marking of glowing crimson can be seen on her face and skin. There was and oval shaped pendant with golden placing that could be seen on her neck, maybe it appeared due to her transformation. He also took notice the rapid increase of her magic signature.

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Yami Guild ]

**"But its my win!"** exclaimed Saltana as she faced her book at Arthur. She recited an incantation while a crimson and black magic circled appeared beneath her and in front of the book. The wind started to pick up around them strongly; even trees were blown of their root. Debris started to rise around them and danced with the wind rhythm. Raising his arms to his face, Arthur suddenly felt it was hard to breath. His eyes going blurry, he could barely see the silhouette of Saltana. He again dropped to one knee and used his hands to support him from going down. His breath became laboured, sweat rolled down his face and mixed with the dried blood and flowed down the side of his face. He probably found himself in the current situation because the massive amount of Darkness magic that was directed his way.

'Damn it! I can't muster anymore magic! I'm too weakened that I can't even feel my own muscles.' he thought as he continued to watched Saltana performing her darkness spell 'She must had used the knights to keep me busy and she took the time to entered her transformation. Resulting in her most powerful state. Damn it all! I didn't even noticed that before' he clenched his fist tight while struggling to stay conscious.

**"May the Abyss of Darkness consumed and judged your fate. Arthur Winchester!"**

A dark bluish mist exerted from the magic circle, they rose up to the sky, and slowly they took the form of a demonic creature with two horns facing upward. Its hand start to form with long nails, it buffed up body covered the entire moon light that traverse the ground around Arthur. Then it opened up its eyes followed up by its mouth both were in crimson red light. The Darkness mist in the formed of a demon then screamed to the heaven. A demonic and loud screech can be heard. Its volume alone would make ears bleed. It focused its gaze on the beaten form of Arthur. It then charged at him with a thunderous roar.

Arthur could only afford to look on and be consumed up by the demonic dark bluish mist that formed a vortex spinning around and trapped him inside. He felt immense pain course through his body, like his veins were about to exploded in him, his eyes rolled to the back as he clutched his head bearing with the pain. He screamed in agony unable to cope with the indescribable pain.

Saltana laughed madly at the sideway clearly enjoyed to watched Arthur suffered.

**"Yes... Take him to the infinite despair. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha..."**

The vortex of demonic mist then headed back toward the air leaving complete emptiness from the ground. Arthur included as he was completely drowned in the demonic mist. It then headed straight for Saltana who opened up the book facing the mist. Later the mist swirled and entered the book. Saltana closed the book a smile of satisfaction grace her lips.

**"It is truly a waste... I really liked him. Guess with him added to the collection, I won't need anything else from the miserable town."** she said as her finger trailed down the book.

Just when she were about to walk away, she heard a melody of a flute flowing into her ears. Sensing danger, she quickly leapt to the top of the broken Ziggurat just in time to dodge a bite from a human size wolf. She then looked toward her attacker and smirked to herself as two figures made their way toward her. The cloud blocked the moon light for a while shadowing the two figures.

[ Song Ended ]

**"Ahh... I did'nt expect to see you two again"**

"You tricked us and possesed us woman!" came a rough voice.

"...and you used us for your goal " came the second voice. This one was calmer than the first one, but also familar in a sense.

Saltana chuckled before voicing out **"Well what do you expect ? I'm after all a demon... " **She stopped halfway while watching the two approaching figures.

The cloud moved away from the path of the moon light slowly revealing the appearance of the two figures. Who glared at her threateningly?

**"Zeke... Theo..."** she finished her word while smiling softly toward the two who were still covered in bruise and scratch due to their encounter with Arthur

"For that, we'll make you pay woman!" said Theo clearly angered at Saltana.

Saltana however just laughed heartedly toward the threat **"oh please, you two failed the last time... What makes you think this time will be any different. Hmm?"**

With a calm voice Zeke clearly stated "This time we got Arthur with us Saltana" his eyes pierced into Saltana's crimson eye. Who is clearly slightly annoyed but she managed a smile nonetheless.

**"oh him? In case you two haven't noticed, that boy is nowhere in the world now because he is spending his time in the Abyss of Darkness"** she casually flipped open her book when she said those words.

"It's true, but do you honestly think we don't know that book act as a passage to that world? In other word he is still on a path to the abyss." Theo pointed out as he narrowed his eyes toward the book.

"To put it simply, if we can destroy the book before he reaches the abyss of darkness... We'll have a higher chance to stop you" Zeke continued as his eyes hardened meeting the demon's gaze.

Saltana let out a long sigh before she shifted her eyes back and forth between the two. **"You two just don't learn do you? You two are already beaten up... Do you seriously think that you'd stand a chance against me?"** she pointed out to their body.

"maybe... But-" Zeke started but only to get cut off by Theo.

"we are a lot better than the kid when he first got here" Theo then brought his flute to his mouth.

**"Fine then"** she then brought her right hand to cupped the right side of her face. **"entertain me~"**

Theo and Zeke then prepared themself for a battle that was about to ensued.

_XxxxX_

Arthur felt blank and empty liked a hollowed hole just pierced through his feelings and heart. He felt nothing. He stirred and slowly opened up his eyelids, they felt heavy at first but he tried again. When he finally did, he noticed that there was nothing around him just pitch black. He twisted and bended his body. He noticed that he were upside down. But he didn't know whether he was afloat or is sinking.

'Huh? Where am I? Why's everything so dark and... Cold?' yeah he felt cold breeze through his body. He couldn't even remember when is the last time he felt cold.

In fact he can't even remember how did he get here and why did he feel so tired. The fatigue was slowly overpowering him. He was about to close his eyes again until a voice reached out to his sensitive ears.

"Help! Help us! "

He snapped open his eyes and wildly look around him searching for the source of the voice that he just heard.

'what is that?' he asked himself.

"Help! Help us! Please !" begged a voice different from the previous one.

"Who is there? Where are you?" he asked hoping to get a reply.

"Is somebody there? Please help us!" requested the first voice. If he was to take a guess he'll say that it belonged to a grown up woman.

Feeling the strange urge to protect and help when he can't even feel anything a moment ago he then responded.

"Yes! I'm here just tell me how can I help you? "

"Did you hear that? Somebody is there!" stated a rough voice to the other as they began to respond by calling for help. The entire void resonated with the call for help from multiple voices at once.

Feeling that he is being ignored his eyebrows then twitched as they continued to call for help. This was too much for his sensitive ears. He cupped both his ears with both his hands and gritted his teeth before shouting "SHUT UP! Look if you guys wanted help, just tell me how can I help you guys with. Don't shout out like crazy! MY EARS FREAKING HURT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS ! "

The voices seemed to get the message as they drastically went down. A moment of silence later there were a cleared throat sound can be heard.

"I'm sorry... It was just that we wanted to make sure that you heard our voices. We were trapped here for so long. So we just want to get out from here once and for all." said the woman's voice.

Arthur nodded his head in understanding before he spoke "apology accepted, so... You guys were trapped here huh? Let me guess you guys want me to free you guys right?" he deduced the not so puzzling matter.

"Yes... Please you are our only hope" replied the womanly voice

Arthur scratched the back of his head as he thought of something

"I'm not sure how can I free you guys. I mean I too am trapped here so how can I free you guys and why can't I see you guys" only then he noticed that he could see in the darkness clearly with his 'Phoenix Eyes'.

"To answer your question, You probably can't see us because we were in a separated dimension then you are but were connected by the passage that you are passing through. " replied the voice.

"Huh? Ok, now you lost me there. Separate dimension? What are you talking about?" he asked. It didn't make any sense! Different dimension? He didn't even know how did he end up here in the first place.

"Saltana..." the voice trailed off. Saltana... That name sound familiar as if he had heard that name recently but he couldn't place out where. The voice then continued "Saltana was the one who trapped us here. She is a demon; she intended to use us to resurrect the dead. We are alive now but not in the same world as Earthland. We were stored in someplace that still bound to Earthland. Only you can help us because you are not completely here yet. If you manage to break free from your place you can create a path for us thus freeing us along the way." explained the voice.

Meanwhile Arthur in his own world as he tried to process the information. He grabbed the side of his head while feeling a sense of pain flowed through his head. An image of a woman in a cloak invaded his mind followed up by 5 demonic knights, then there was explosion and fire.

"Arrgghh! What is these images?" he clutched his head in pain.

It was then something triggered in his mind. The whole thing came back to him, Maple town, Mac, Matthew , Ricky... Anna... The battle between him with Theo and Zeke, the entire ordeal became clearer and clearer to him. He slowly let go of his head and began to smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the voice.

Arthur simply waved his hand around. Ignoring the question he then said "Hey... what is your name?"

"My...Name?" asked the voice obviously taken aback by the question.

Arthur directed an annoyed face toward where he believed the direction of where the voice came from.

"Yes you... I'm only talking with you right?"

"Well if you need to know... I'm Natalie Olsen" replied the womanly voice.

Arthur grinned widely when he heard her name. "I'm Arthur Winchester. A friend of your daughter Annabelle Olsen"

The voice of Natalie seemed to gasp before she bombarded him with many question "A friend of Anna? How is she? Is she doing well? Is she okay? Did she eat her greens while I was gone?"

Arthur quirk an eyebrow by the last question but he just waved it away and answer her. "She is fine Mrs. Olsen. She's doing great and she is well healthy. But she missed you a lot since you were gone. "

"Oh I see..." From the sound of it she seemed a little bit sullen so Arthur assured her when he said.

"Don't worry... She sent me here, and I made a promise to return to her. And I'm gonna keep that promise no matter what it cost" Golden Bluish Fire start to swirl around him as he found a strengthened resolve to fight.

"Arthur..." Natalie said in a low voice.

The fire surrounding Arthur started to get wilder and bigger as he was now completely covered in a wild danced flame around him. He then let a grin crept onto his face

_XxxxX_

Saltana looked on toward the two mage just in front of her. One had completely fallen of his feet and one had fall to one knee. She had to admit, both of them had put on a pretty decent fight. It was quite amusing for her, they were able to land a few hits on her. Her cloak was torn and tattered a little bit all around but still they were no match for her. She is a demon and they were just simply lowlife humans.

While lying on his chest facing the ground, Theo tried to get up but to no avail as he was almost completely out of magic and it was rather tiring like hell. In his state he could barely make out a word from his cut lips " Z-Zeke... "

While panting heavily with his chest went up and down in a fast pace Zeke responded to his partner "*Pant*... *Pant* It's okay Theo, you rest for a while... *Pant* I'll deal with her * Pant * " although not by much but he fared better then Theo.

Saltana let out a demonic laughter when she heard they talked, she walked toward them in a leisurely pace.**"Ha. Ha. Ha. Haa... You sure are an interesting one Zeke. But I would like to know just what can you do when you can barely stand up~ "**

Zeke narrowed his eyes toward the approaching Saltana. 'is this it? Is this all we can achieve?' he thought to himself slightly disappointed with himself but then he suddenly smiled 'well at least we tried'

Saltana stopped a few feet away from them and brought her book facing them readying it for the same spell that she used on Arthur.

"**It has been a pleasure to work with you two, but now it's time for you two to join him."**

The book glowed crimson bright and was gathering magic to be unleashed upon the two. Saltana then began the incantation **"May the Abyss Of Darkness consume and judge your fate. Zek-"** her words were cut short when she felt a burning sensation burn her hands. She stole a glance toward the book and was surprised. Her book was now been licked by a trail of golden bluish flames. She was about to turn the book to her side but was surprised for the second time. When the burning book floated high up to the sky. Before she asked her question of what was happening? She was answered by a faint scream belong to a certain boy that she had face earlier.

[ Insert Fairytail Ost - Dragon force ( extended version) ]

**"That voice- but how is that even possible?" **oh yeah how's that for a turn of event huh?

The book began to shake uncontrollably in the sky as the fire increased the intensity and were now completely blanketed the book.

"Heaarrrgghhh!" the screamed became clearer and clearer and louder with each passing moment.

The book stopped shaking for a moment before it erupted with a massive torrent of golden bluish flames that bathed the entire night sky with golden lights and bluish aurora could also be seen from afar. The flames then shaped into the formed of a giant bird, a Phoenix to be precise. With wings outstretched it faced the sky and screech into the knight with a deafening yet beautiful melody. From the center of the ethereal flaming Phoenix, a figure was falling down to the ground and heading straight for Saltana herself. The flames of the Phoenix followed his movement, while the 'Phoenix' just stared down to her.

The demonic woman quickly leapt away from it in time for the figure to drop to the ground with a fist aiming at it. As soon as he landed a massive crater were formed around him, shockwave were created sending the ground to opened up for the force to went by, smoke and debris were lifted into the air, along with Zeke and Theo who slightly crashed far away on the ground, Saltana was sent away from where she had in mind, fire was dispersed everywhere on the ground, trees, even the abandoned structure. Burning the spot where they were pasted to. From the center of the crater there were a figure kneeling down with his right fist sunk into the ground. The figure slowly stood up and opened up his eyelids to reveal his 'Phoenix Eyes'. His clothe were torn and tattered all over.

He slowly walked toward Saltana who was gritting her teeth, this much magic was too suffocating even for a demon such as herself. Just where did the boy obtain such a massive amount of magic? A few while ago he was at her mercy. This couldn't be happening. Just how did he even get out from the void anyway? She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him approaching. She only noticed it when he voiced out.

"All of this ends here...** Saltana. "** his voice were full of confidence, there is no sign of slacking off, his dead serious here but the way he pronounced her name is so cold and menacing that even she, a demon, could feel the coldness creeping on her spine.

She gritted her teeth while anger and... Fear surged through her. But she tried to convince herself that the latter was not true. She lost all control of herself when she snapped out at him.

**"Just who do you think you are to decide that this is all over now ? I decide whether or not this is all over!"** she formed a strange hand sign and pointed it toward Arthur who calmly looked at her with an unfaltering expression. A crimson magical hue started to gather around her.

"I guess there is really no cure for stupidity huh?" he casually said as he took a pose. Left foot forward, right foot to the back making it a horse stance. He lowered his right and to his waist and moved his fingers inside to perform a upside down fist. His left hand made an opened palm to the sideway while still facing his right fist. Magical hue of white aura began to swirl around him.

**"SHUT UP!"** shouted out Saltana at the top of her lung as she released an uncontrolled like crimson red wave that traversed at Arthur at a great speed, Incinerating everything in its awakening.

Arthur calmly look toward the oncoming wave and took a deep breath before exhaling it. The focused look in his eyes then doubled as he fairly spoke and cast **"Hidden Light Released : Heavens Star Sword !"** he then lunged himself toward the devastating wave. He pulled back his fist behind himself which was bath in bright yellowish light while still ferociously gathering magic forming a beautifully designed astral light sword and forcefully punched the wave heads on. The two attacks battled for dominance, the ground literally shook just by the two attack clashing with each other until the crimson demonic wave couldn't take much more and broke out. Settling Arthur to charge forward to Saltana.

Saltana couldn't believed herself, one of her most powerful spell just being obliterated by Arthur's. Just what is this boy? she then saw an image of a Phoenix behind Arthur. Its eyes bore deep into her own soul ( if she ever had one ) telling her one message ; YOU ARE SCREWED!

Just as when Arthur was close enough he opened up his fist into a palm and strike Saltana right on her chest, which held the pendant ( no pun intended ) Saltana was lifted off her feet as the light began to consumed in a bright yellowish light. She screamed in agony as her entire existence was being washed away by the yellowish and white light, she was after all a demon right? The flash of yellowish light, brightened up the entire area. Engulfing it entirely.

When the light died down, it showed Arthur with right hand outstretched while still in horse stance. Panting heavily he then suddenly dropped down to the battered ground the result of his attack connected perfectly with the demon. He looked toward the starry sky, the night finally looked peaceful and on the horizon you could see that the sun starting to rise. Damn he spent the entire night to deal with this matter. Oh yeah he is exhausted as hell. He chuckled slightly between huffs of his breath. Laying his back flat on the ground with both his hands to the side and palm facing up. He then grinned and thought of one last thing before the lights in his eyes went out.

[ Song End ]

'looks like I won't make it early to grab a serving of chocolate milkshake. '

He never seemed to noticed that Saltana's pendant that stuck to his right hand started to glowed with yellowish light.

**And thats a wrap! Fuhhhh! Finally done, my longest chapter of all, it took out most of me just to perfect this chapter * nods * to tell you the truth. I put great amount of pride in this chapter. So please leave a review * begging with teary eyes***

**I originally planned to made this into two chapter... But then i remembered a friend of mine from this site that told me that he likes it better if its longer, well how about this 17 000 + words to you sounded like huh? Yeah i knew you read this Exitous. It is directed to you alright : P.**

**so yeah read and review okay? Shadowalkz out and have a nice da±y ^_^**


	12. Author's Note

**Sorry this is not an updated * bow in apology ***

**Author's note: Please read !**

**Don't worry this is not one of those note that said ' i won't be able to update anytime soon bla bla bla...' , but it is on the contrary i'll be having a school vacations. So that leaves me with plenty of time to write. *Might Guy Pose***

**So i just want your opinion of how should i do the story because i planned for the next chapter to be where Arthur finally joins Fairytail. **

**He'll meet everybody's favourited pink haired Dragon Slayer... Cobra... Kidding XD. No! its Natsu, not like you don't know it anyway * chuckles *. As i was saying he'll meet Natsu (and Happy) along the way. So what i liked to know is... How would you guys and girls would like for it to happened? What kind of scene will they get themselves into? Just how are they going interact with each other? I already had a few scenarios in mind but i just thought of asking all of you. Maybe your ideas is better than mine because people thinks differently right? If it is interesting, i'll used that idea for the next chapter. ( i'll tag your name for the ideas). -Thank You - :)**

**Once he gets to Fairytail, of course... He'll meet a certain Scarlet haired Knight from his past. Now the question is, how would you guys and girls like their reunion to be? How would their reaction be? what will they thought of each other after seven years being away? How would they react toward each other? Stuff like that. Oh yeah remember, Arthur did sent letters to Fairytail once in a... (very long) while. And if it is possible, please described to me in full details okay? like before, i already had a few scenarios in mind, just thought of asking you readers. Make things interesting *nods* **

**So yeah leave your ideas in the review section okay? **

**Shadowalkz out and have a nice day (^_^)**


End file.
